


Hey There Witchdoctor!

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Harems, M/M, Medical Procedures, Paranormal, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 67,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans aren’t the only creatures out there and those creatures need doctors too. Konoha is a village in desperate need of a healer, but they fell into trap that left them mistrustful. What happens when a skilled doctor comes to town to help them? Will they trust him or kill him?– Yaoi Boy X Boy – Vampires / Werewolves / Merepeople / Undead / ect …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Village in Need

**I don’t own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don’t make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – Naruto x**

XXXXXXXXXX

 (Just a few more papers and I’ll be done) I thought happily …

*thunder clap*

I looked outside and saw dark storm clouds in the sky “no no no please don’t rain” I gave up trying to finish my grading papers and just crammed everything in to my case. I had my coat and case and was almost out the door when …

*pit*pit*pat*pat*pit*

I looked out the window and sighed, it was raining. I couldn’t leave now. I can’t risk getting wet.

*clang* the sound of a locker opening caught my attention …

(is someone still here?) I leaned outside of my classroom and looked into the hall. I see a shadowy figure standing next to an open locker.

“professor Iruka what are you doing here so late?” when I hear the British accent coming from the shadowy figure I know instantly who it is.

“I could say the same for you Naruto” I heard the blonde slowly close his locker and I smiled as my tall blonde blue eyed 21 year old British transfer student, Naruto Moore, stepped out of the shadows. Those whisker like marks on his cheeks always made me think he was supernatural like many people in Konoha, but all the creatures with strong senses of smell said the foreigner has a human scent so he was indeed human …

 “I had to finish some research for a project in my psychology class” Naruto said with a smile.

“really, did you finish?” I asked.

He nodded “yep, all done. Are you leaving? Care to walk out together?”

“I was, but I forgot my umbrella so I’m going to wait for a break in the storm” I said

“would you like to share mine?” I look at my student’s large red umbrella and smiled “I would, thank you, but you should let me drive you home then. I won’t let one of my students go home alone in this weather”

My student tried to decline, but eventually relented and agreed to let me drive him instead of walking home in this weather … why was it such a difficult choice? … College students are so stubborn!

We left the school under the safety of my student’s umbrella, but I realized that I couldn’t touch my car because it was soaked! I’m starting to panic when my car came into view. I really wanted to leave, but I can’t leave the safety of the umbrella. My mind is going a mile minute trying to think of an excuse or something to get out of this situation.

*click*

A noise brought me back to earth. I noticed Naruto was holding the door open for me.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly “I’m sorry it’s habit. I always got the door for my mom” I got in the car and Naruto shut the door for me and got in the passenger seat I could cry I was so relieved. (If I ever meet this woman I’m kissing her for raising such a well mannered young man ... Are all the British this polite?)

“so where do you live Naruto?” I ask.

“I live in the old Uzumaki estate on Demon Road” said the blonde.

“really? I thought that place was abandoned” (I can’t believe he lives in the same place as those backstabbers) I actually felt my teeth clench as the memory of a certain couple flashes through my mind.

“yes, my mom likes rebuilding old places so when an acquaintance, kind of, gave mom this property she jumped on it. Did you know the people who lived there?” the blonde said carefully as if he was hiding something, but I ignored it.

“sort of, they were con artists who took the place from the original owners as collateral along with most of the towns peoples money, but instead of keeping their promise they skipped town” (they said they could help us those lying bastards)

Naruto sighed in relief “in that case, you might be happy to know that this couple actually walked into my parents hotel and lost the deed to the house and a lot of money to my aunt in a game of cards”

I couldn’t help but smile “yes it does, here we are, see you tomorrow”

My student waved good-bye as I pulled out of the driveway of the sprawling estate.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stopped waving when Iruka’s car was out of sight, but continued watching the road he drove down “vampires, werewolves, demons, and now mermen, oh my … no wonder no normal healer has the balls to take care of this place … but I’m here now Konoha and I will help”

A noise in the forest caught his attention and he ran off towards it …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen Sarutobi is a 200 year old vampire wandering the forest on the edge of town looking for suitable prey. He spots deer a few yards away. He extends his fangs … in a flash he quickly catches his prey and snapped the deer’s neck before it even knew what was happening.

Hiruzen bit down and started to drain his kill of its blood not really caring about the mess he was making.

“hello Sarutobi or is it headmaster of Konoha academy now?”

Hiruzen spun around and saw a vampire with long dark hair and yellow eyes “Orochimaru, what are you doing here? You were cast out 6 years ago” barked the headmaster clearly furious that the vampire before him would dare show himself.

“yes, for some foolish reason” commented Orochimaru dismissively as he examined his nails.

“You killed and drank the blood of a small girl!” roared Hurizen.

“so? They’re our food Sarutobi. It’s stupid to try to live with our food by forcing ourselves to eat animals” he gestures to the deer carcass “or wear rings that don’t just protect us from the sun, but cast illusions that hide the fact that we don’t age” he points at a ring on Hiruzen’s finger.

The old vampire growled “your wrong Orochimaru, they aren’t just food and we won’t let you hurt anyone else in our town”

“very well then, but Hashirama, Tobirama and Minato aren’t here right now to help you, so you can’t stop me” he charged Hiruzen and the fight began.

“don’t get cocky. I’m older and stronger than you Orochimaru” said Sarutobi as he ducked a slash from the dark haired vampire.

 “yes, but I have this” smirked Orochimaru as he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a vile. He whipped off the cap and threw the contents at Hiruzen who collapsed screaming in pain as the liquid burned his flesh.

Orochimaru strolled over to the downed vampire, savoring the crackling of Hiruzen’s seared body “like it Hiruzen, that was a mixture of holy water and silver” Hiruzen’s vision was fading “oh my, is it too painful for you, let me fix that” he grabbed a near by branch and sharpened it and with a sinister smirk he said “let me put an end to your pain”

Just before he could stake the vampire he was sent flying by a black blur. Orochimaru felt a deadly power that far rivaled his own so he fled. Hiruzen tried to see what scared Orochimaru off, but he only saw a black mass with a pair of fiery yellow-orange eyes in the dark just before blacking out.


	2. First Encounter

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – Naruto x**

**Last Time:**

Just before he could stake the vampire he was sent flying by a black blur. Orochimaru felt a deadly power that far rivaled his own so he fled. Hiruzen tried to see what scared Orochimaru off, but he only saw a black mass with a pair of fiery yellow-orange eyes in the dark just before blacking out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in the kitchen mixing some herbs together when he heard his cellphone ring. He picked it up and answered.

“hello father, what’s up?”

_“just checking up on you. How is it going fixing up that old mansion?”_

“good, it took a while to get everything cleaned up since this place is huge! Four stories at about 28,000 sqft with a cellar, a greenhouse and an attic on 500 acres with three other buildings, but the greenhouse doesn’t face the right way for some of our other plants so I’m making the attic into a greenhouse. And for a house that was built in the 1800s the electricity and plumbing are all up to date and work wonderfully … Oh I found out more about this village”

_“really, what’s the story with that village?”_

“well, apparently this village has needed a doctor for a long time, but no regular doctor or healer is brave enough to deal with all the creatures here”

_“what kinds of creatures?”_

“a clan of cat demons, a pack of werewolves, some vampires, merpeople and I think some forest demons”

_“BLOODY HELL! No wonder no one will help, but it seems like our kind of place. Now what’s going on in this village?”_

“well, about 10 years ago a couple came to this village offering help. Everyone was happy and gave them everything they wanted even the owners of this mansion, the Uzumakis, were so desperate they left their home and gave the couple the deed, but they turned out to be conmen con artists. They took everything and kicked the Uzumakis out … the Uzumakis all died”

_“that explains why people in that village aren’t fond of people claiming to be doctors. Why were the Uzumakis so desperate?”_

“I wondered that to and then I found a secret passage in the cellar and it lead to an underground lake. The lake was so clear it had to be the home of merpeople, which explains the huge house since they would want as much access to the underground water ways as possible, but the Uzumakis were very sick according to the green slime I found near the edge of the lake”

_“green slome … that has to be The Wishing Well disease … those poor people, I wish we ran into those creeps sooner … come on get out dammit”_

Naruto cocked an eyebrow “what are you doing father?”

_“I’m trying to clean a closet, but it I can’t get this box out … I better go this box is putting up a fight, oh your mother wanted me to tell you to consider creating a contract with someone soon and to not do anything stupid . Gotta go, bye-Shit! Avalanche!”_

“bye father” Naruto laughed as he hung up the phone.

Naruto looked up the beautiful wooden staircase that went to the second floor ”keeping an injured and sick vampire in my house doesn’t qualify as ‘stupid’ does it? … Mom is going to kill me”

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen groaned as he woke up. The vampire looked around the room and found that he was sitting on a bed in one of the bedrooms of the Uzumaki mansion with his wounds bandaged. He heard some one coming down the hall towards his room.

The door opened to reveal a certain blonde British transfer student carrying a tray with kettle and a cup of tea “hello, headmaster”

Sarutobi made eye contact with Naruto and tried to use his vampire eyes to hypnotize him.

Naruto leaned over and held out the cup of tea “tea?”

Hiruzen’s eyes widened (he’s isn’t effected by my eyes! How can that be!? Does he know what I am? No … no if he knew I wouldn’t be here) ”umm I … no thank you”

Naruto pushed the cup closer “oh but I insist”

Hiruzen mentally cringed (oh crap … I have to drink it. It’s going to taste disgusting everything taste disgusting except blood to vampires, but I have to or he’ll be suspicious) the vampire took the cup and brought it to his lips. He poured a small amount of the contents into his mouth, but instead of the revolting ash taste he expected, a delicious fruity taste hit his tongue.

Naruto chuckled as he watched Hiruzen drank the tea in a few seconds “care for another cup headmaster?”

“yes please what is that tea-?” when Hiruzen gave Naruto back the cup he noticed he ring was gone. That meant his illusion making him look 70 when he really looked 23 was gone, but Naruto called him headmaster, which means the blonde knew this whole time!

Naruto poured some more tea and gave it to Hiruzen seemingly unaware of the vampire’s shock “it’s called Blood Orange tea. It’s made from a mixture of rare herbs … you know headmaster, there’s a story that goes with this tea … long ago, demons used to walk freely amongst humans, but at some point humans became envious of demons, some humans tried to become demon, and they did this through unnatural means. However, instead of becoming like demons they created a subcategory of creatures that were as strong as demons, but retain a human form. The creatures were unstable and they had many weaknesses that they didn’t have before … so they consulted a healer who told them that it was impossible to truly go from human to demon and their attempts to do so created a virus that takes away certain things from them … the healer made a medicine for the creatures that removed the virus, but not all of them took it … this tea was believed to be that medicine”

Hiruzen was amazed by the story and the possible meaning behind it “what kind of creatures were they? And what did the virus do?” he asked as he sipped the tea.

“those creatures are now known as vampires and the virus is what takes away their ability to taste, walk in sunlight, touch certain things like silver or holy water or devils bane and gives them their insatiable desire for human blood and it actually weakens them slightly”

The vampire was sure now that this wasn’t a joke … this boy in front of him knew about the supernatural world, but what should he make of this foolish tale “soooo, your saying that vampires are strong, but sick humans?”

“yep, and taking this at least twice a day for seven days will get rid of the virus and another potion removed the silver in your system” commented the strange student.

“thank you Naruto … ” said a slightly skeptical vampire as he stared at the tangy orange contents in the cup. Despite the fact it was the first thing he tasted since he was alive, which was unheard of, and that he was almost all healed, he wasn’t convinced about the blonde or his potion.

“don’t mention it, but if you want to continue taking that tea you should start eating solid foods soon, otherwise, you won’t be feeling well” said Naruto.

“I will … Naruto, what are you and why did you help me?” asked the headmaster, he knew that no ordinary person should know things like this or treat injured vampires … at least not without a price.

“I thought that was obvious, I’m a doctor and I only wanted to help, that’s all” he said with a smile, but the mysterious blonde offered no more information for the unsure vampire … in the end Hiruzen decided to try it and see for himself, but if he found the young man’s claims to be false … well he hoped for Naruto’s sake that this wasn’t a trick …


	3. A Light Ahead

**=(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – Naruto x**

**Last Time:**

“I thought that was obvious, I’m a doctor and I only wanted to help, that’s all” he said with a smile, but the mysterious blonde offered no more information for the unsure vampire … in the end Hiruzen decided to try it and see for himself, but if he found the young man’s claims to be false … well he hoped for Naruto’s sake that this wasn’t a trick …

XXXXXXXXXX

“hmmmm … maybe I should’ve chosen a different tactic … oh well, can’t change it now. The headmaster should be here for his fourth day of tea soon, I can settle his doubts now”  said the blonde Brit as he prepared a cup for the vampire guest … Naruto’s eyes caught a glimpse of a picture . the picture was that of a small blonde woman and a tall black haired man with a scar across his right cheek “we walk through the fires of hell for our patients, right mother, father”

*knock*knock*

Naruto chuckled “it’s open” a slightly confused Hiruzen poked his head in “I have an open invitation for all vampires, didn’t I tell you?”

“that isn’t safe” chastised the headmaster as he took the cup from Naruto.

“care for something to eat?” asked the blonde who completely ignored the warning in favor of pulling out some freshly baked scones with a little butter which he set on the large wooden table in front of the vampire. Naruto sat down across from Hiruzen  
“no” muttered the vampire as he eyed the pastries.

“you still find my claims farfetched, don’t you? … that’s understandable, but you really should start eating solids soon” Naruto said as he watched Hiruzen sip on his tea.

The vampire frowned “it’s more complicated than that … you must know what happened if you live here”

 “ah yes, the con artists” said Naruto.

“exactly, but there’s more to it … certain precautions have been set up to prevent this from happening again” said the headmaster in an almost worried state, but the blonde across from looked unfazed.

“I see … how about this, take off your ring and place your finger in the light in front of you. If you get burned I’ll go back to London before you even have to report it, but if you don’t get burned I stay, how about it?” asked the blonde Brit.

Hiruzen considered the proposal. After a moment he removed his ring and reverted back to his 23 year old appearance …

It just so happens there was a strip light cascading on the table … it was symbolic in a way. The light split the table and scones right in half separating the doctor from his patient …

The vampire reached out towards the light and Naruto … he shut his eyes expecting a sharp searing pain and the smell of burning flesh … Hiruzen waited and waited, but the pain never came only a warm tingling sensation. After several seconds passed he opened his eyes … the sunlight was gently caressing his skin. Hiruzen couldn’t think straight … his hand started shaking. It’s been so many years since he felt the warmth of the sun without pain. Naruto reached out to steady the vampire’s shaking hand.

When Hiruzen finally gained his bearings he reached down for a scone, but his hand was still shaking so Naruto took a scone and put a little butter on it before giving it to Hiruzen … after hesitating for only a moment he took a bite. Tears started pouring from his eyes as the taste of creamy melted butter and sweet crunchy scone hit his tongue “it’s delicious”

Naruto smiled “it’s an old family recipe, please have as much as you like”

XXXXXXXXXX

One week has past since Naruto saved Hiruzen Sarutobi. Everyone was helping put up decorations for a party celebrating the anniversary of the village being founded, even Naruto, who was perched on a ladder to help hang garland and fall leaves.

A tall man with black hair and sunglasses passed the ladder Naruto was on and came in the room. The blonde noticed something odd under the man’s collar as he went by, a blue rash. He has only seen it once before and that’s in one of his great grandmother’s journal’s. It was a deadly infection that plagues insect charmers.

Naruto shook the thoughts from his head as he watched man talk to a classmate of his, Shino Aburame, who also wears sunglasses. He could tell by the man’s scent that he was related to Shino, father perhaps.

(it may look like Blue Lung, but the deadly infection only attacks insect charmers and Mom said that they are extinct so that couldn’t be the Blue Lung infection) thought the Brit as he watched the father and son converse (but it’s always better to be safe, right?)

The blonde reached up and fiddled with the pin holding up the garland and waited. Once the man started for the door Naruto dropped the garland and it landed on the man’s head.

”I am so sorry sir, my hand slipped” said the blonde as he removed the garland from the man’s head.

The man adjusted his glasses “it’s alright just be careful” the man stated in a raspy voice before taking his leave.

“I will sir” Naruto smiled and opened his right hand to look at a pine needle coated in a little blood “I hope I’m wrong about this … hmm maybe the headmaster can help me” he muse as he stuffed right hand in his pocket to be sure that he wouldn’t lose the needle before heading to Sarutobi’s office.

As he entered the office he greeted the secretary “hello, is the headmaster free? I’d like to talk to him”

The secretary smiled “he’s having lunch-”

Sarutobi poked his head out of his office “that’s alright I’d like to chat with Moore anyway, come in”

Naruto went in, but before he did he grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water from the cooler. He sat down in a chair in front of Sarutobi’s desk as the vampire shut the door.

The blonde saw a half finished burger on the desk “glad to see your eating, Headmaster. What’s it like eating solid food after so long?”

Sarutobi smiled and removed his ring and set it down letting illusion fall away revealing his real self “it’s incredible and my secretary is happy too … I stopped pretending to eat a few weeks ago, she thought I lost my appetite because I was sick and she thinks that I’m getting better, so do you need something?”

“actually yes, I need a favor … can I have that salt?” the blonde’s eyes widened as the vampire fell to the floor “Headmaster?”

Sarutobi was not expecting that request at all. He expected something like ‘I don’t like this class, can I drop it?’ or ‘I’m not doing well in this class’ or whatever and considering the circumstances he would’ve agreed to any request. Unfortunately, the headmaster was in the process of taking his seat when the unexpected request was made resulting in the vampire missing his chair and falling on his backside.

The headmaster picked himself up and took his seat “yes I’m fine, you can have the salt” Sarutobi watched curiously as Naruto set the cup of water down and picked up the salt shaker with only his left hand all while keeping his right hand in his pocket. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow when the blonde poured the salt into the water and pulled out his right hand to drop a pine needle smeared with a little blood, which he dropped into the salty water.

“bollocks” was the only word the student said as the water changed to a murky red color.

“is something wrong?” asked the vampire

Naruto frowned “I guess you could say that, what do you know about insect charmers?”

“you mean people who can control insects, they’re a myth right?”

Naruto raised an eyebrow “myth? Who told you that? Americans, they don’t know a thing beyond Hollywood’s werewolves and vampires and demons. No, they exist … well, I thought they were extinct, but according to the color of this water there are still some out there … unless the Blue Lung spreads”

“Blue Lung?”

“it’s a slow and painful lung infection and it looks like Shino’s father is infected“

Sarutobi’s eyes widened “Shino’s mother died not long ago from a lung infection and you’re saying his father Shibi might die … is there anything you can do? Like a treatment or cure?”

Naruto nodded “there is a cure, but how should I give it to him? I doubt anyone will take cure from an outsider who claims to be a medic“

Sarutobi frowned, Naruto was right, no one was very trusting after that con man incident 10 years ago “I can always deliver what you need”

Naruto smiled ”that would be great, now I just need to find a way to hide the cure. Do you know about any of Shino’s father’s likes? What he drinks or eats?”

Sarutobi thought a moment before responding “the Aburames are all very quiet and private, but I always see Shibi with a tea, green tea, does that help?”

Naruto nodded “it’ll be a little tricky, but I think it will work. I need to go and start right away. With any luck it should be done in a few hours, good day, Headmaster”

The vampire watched the blonde leave and couldn’t help but be surprised and grateful that this strange young man has come to Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grabbed his phone and dialed a number “come on pick up”

_“Naruto! How are you doing? Are you ok? Are you eating properly? Are you keeping your grades up?”_

Naruto rolled his eyes at his mother’s rapid fire questions “I’m fine, my grades are all A’s and I’m eating my vegetables. Look Mom I need-”

_“need what?! Food? Medicine? Bandages? Oh my are you hurt?!-”_

Naruto sighed and ran his fingers though his hair “Mom calm down I’m fine, I need help with a potion, what’s great-Grandma’s Blue Lung cure?”

_“Blue Lung cure? Ummm Oh, that’s the Pink Wind potion, but why do you need that, honey?”_

“I know it’s hard to believe, but I’ve found some insect charmers and I think at least one is infected with Blue Lung”

_“Oh my! The poor dear! Your Great-Grandma would be so happy that some survived that horrid outbreak 60 years ago. If it wasn’t for that drought killed off most of the ingredients necessary for the Pink Wind potion she would’ve saved them … give me one minute”_

Naruto chuckled when he heard the loud thump of a large dusty old book hitting the table and the crinkle of age worn paper being turned _“Ok, honey, I have it! I’m taking a picture and sending it now”_

Naruto’s phone beeped and he checked the pictures “thank you Mom, oh do you know a way to get the potion into a tea?”

_“I believe your great-Grandma used the same method that we used to make the Mermaid herbal salts, but at a higher temp, 400 degrees instead of 325, hmmm what kind of tea? The effectiveness can change with certain teas”_

“I was hoping to slip it into tea bags with green tea”

_“that should be fine, in fact green tea might enhance the potion. Do you need anything else honey?”_

“no thank you Mom, love you, bye”

_“Love you honey! Be careful! Do well in your classes, but don’t work too hard! Make sure to change and go for a run every now and then! And please make a contract with someone soon. Ok bye bye honey!”_

Naruto chuckled as he hung up the phone and looked at the picture “time to get started”

XXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later and the Founder’s day party was in full swing. Naruto walked in and noticed Sarutobi at the punch bowl when he saw his blonde transfer student approach him.

“hello Headmaster, here is the tea and the cure is laced in, would you give it to Mr. Aburame?”

Sarutobi nodded “yes I can give it to Shino … not staying for the party?” he asked as Naruto turned to leave.

The blonde smiled “parties aren’t my thing, good day Headmaster” and with that he left.

The vampire chuckled and saw Shino get a phone call before heading towards the exit “Shino I got this for your father”

“thank you Headmaster” said the stoic young man before leaving.

Sarutobi sighed (your father will be ok) he thought.

“Hiruzen, it’s good to see you” the headmaster looked over his shoulder and spotted three professors who were also his fellow vampires.

“Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato wonderful to have you back … we should talk in private … it’s about Orochimaru”

The four vampires went into Hiruzen’s office where Hiruzen Sarutobi set his ring on the desk and told them what happened.

“thank goodness your alright, how did you stop Orochimaru if he hit you with silver and holy water?” asked the blonde blue eyed Minato

“someone … intervened” said Sarutobi as he got up and picked up his ting. He turned to see the stunned faces of his friends.

Why were they shocked? The sun lowered during the conversation to the point where it covered his desk and yet Hiruzen wasn’t burned when the grabbed the his ring.

“I should tell you guys something, but it should stay between us for now”

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino entered his home and found his father sitting in the living room breathing heavily “are you alright Father?”

“yes” Shibi rasped, his voice was strained and it was clearly painful for him to breathe.

“I’ll get you some tea father” said Shino as he went into the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove. He tried not to cry, but he just couldn’t stop the tear from falling as he looked for some tea. There wasn’t any tea left, but he did have the tea that his headmaster gave him so he opened it up and set up two cups. As he passed the kitchen window he saw a pair of fiery red-orange eyes.

He threw open the door “who’s out there? Come out!” the eyes vanished and Shino with hundreds of insects following to protect him. Shino found scorch marks on the ground and the smell of brimstone where the eyes were, but nothing else … no tracks or anything. The whistle of the kettle caught his attention and he went back to his home to take care of his father as he wondered what it was that he saw.


	4. Bullets Zipping By

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – Naruto x**

**Last Time:**

He threw open the door “who’s out there? Come out!” the eyes vanished and Shino with hundreds of insects following to protect him. Shino found scorch marks on the ground and the smell of brimstone where the eyes were, but nothing else … no tracks or anything. The whistle of the kettle caught his attention and he went back to his home to take care of his father as he wondered what it was that he saw.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched the three vampire professors as they pretended to eat lunch. Sarutobi just told him that he informed them about the medicine, but made sure not to tell who gave it to him. So now what?

He just had to wait for their decision.

Naruto turned and started walking towards his home.

“HEY Moore!” Naruto knew who called out to him, which is why he continued walking away. Well, he tried to, but he was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Naruto sighed and faced his pursuer “yes Kiba what is it?”

Kiba scowled “you seem to think you’re hot stuff or something, but get this straight this campus is mine”

“whatever Kiba” said the blonde as he tried leave.

Kiba moved in front of the blonde and blocked his path “don’t walk away from me or you’ll find out what’s it’s like to get your ass beat just like when we declared independence in from you Scotts in 1860”

“first know your British ascents, I’m from London. I think you mean Great Britain in 1776” Kiba blinked and looked a little confused “I’m going take a shot in the dark and say you didn’t do very well in history” commented the blonde.

“shut up!” Kiba pulled back his arm and was going to hit the blonde.

“Kiba Inuzuka what are you doing?” Kiba froze mid punch and turned to yell at the person who interrupted his business. Sadly for him the person was Sarutobi.

“Headmaster I-I was j-just …” stuttered Kiba as he scrambled to think of a plausible explanation.

“leaving?” suggested Hiruzen. Kiba immediately nodded and left “sorry about that Naruto”

Naruto shook his head “don’t be Headmaster. Do you know how many werewolves there are in the UK? Trust me, I’m used to it”

Hiruzen’s eyes widened “how did you know he’s a werewolf?”

“you mean besides the territorial alpha wannbe routine” the blonde chuckled.

“yes, that pain in the ass attitude is a bit of a give away … is there by any chance a potion for that?” said the headmaster.

The transfer student smiled “nope sorry”

The headmaster sighed “what a shame … oh, there have been complaints about a strange creature around the village, but most people think it’s a prank-”

“I heard the rumors and I know it’s not a prank” said Naruto.

“its not? … did someone else come with you from London?” asked Hiruzen.

“maybe … if you can find out what it is then I’ll show you” said the blonde. Hiruzen grinned, he did enjoy a good puzzle … he was so excited that he missed Naruto’s mischievous smile …

XXXXXXXXXX

The blue eyed blonde Calculus professor, Minato Namikaze, just dismissed his students and left his classroom. The young 40 year old vampire came here 5 years ago in hopes of finding some vampires that didn’t consume human blood like himself and he did. He was very happy, but he has been a bit distracted as of late. He has been since his fellow vampire, Hiruzen, told him and the others about a medicine that could heal them. It was more than the professor could hope for.

Minato saw the grey haired black eyed Physics professor, Tobirama, sitting on a bench waiting for his brother Hashirama and sat on the bench next to him “Hashirama’s class is taking longer than expected”

Tobirama sighed “technical issues again. I’m starting to think his computer really is out to get him”

Minato chuckled ”yeah he isn’t adjusting well to this century … what’s your opinion of this cure or medicine that Hiruzen took?”

The grey haired vampire sighed and rubbed his temples “I don’t know … Hiruzen did take something, but why keep it quiet or hide this person?”

“why not, it could be dangerous with the Akatsuki after all? He probably wants to protect him from that group” said the blonde vampire.

“yes, but the Akatsuki only keep con men from doing what they did to our town to anybody else. If this person is genuine then they shouldn’t have a problem” said Tobirama

“I don’t know about that I’ve seen their methods of ruling out fake medics … they aren’t exactly easy and the Akatsuki aren’t forgiven to the medics they find inadequate let alone fakes” argued the blonde professor.

The physics professor shrugged “it has to be done, but what I don’t get is that I’ve been around 327 years and I’ve never heard of this Blood Orange cure”

Hashirama finally emerged from the classroom “oh god I’m glad that’s over” said the vampire as he approached Minato and Tobirama “so you guys want to find Hiruzen now? I can’t wait to try that cure”

Tobirama rolled his eyes “I told you brother, we don’t know anything about this guy or if we can truly trust this cu-”

“yeah yeah you shouldn’t so distrustful, Hiruzen vouches for this cure and this person so that’s enough for me! Minato, you want to try it too?”

Minato nodded “yes I think I will”

“great, now where is Hiruzen?” exclaimed Hashirama happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

They found their fellow vampire in the library surrounded by several large stacks of books. He was focused on reading one book in particular.

Minato smiled “Hiruzen” no response “Hiruzen? …” still no response.

Hashirama picked up the biggest book he could find and threw it at the distracted vampire. The large dusty book collided with Hiruzen’s head and knocked him out of his chair.

“hey, what was that for?!” yelled Hiruzen from his spot on the floor.

Tobirama shook his head “it seemed to be the only way to get you to listen to us”

Minato chuckled “yeah, what were reading so intently?’ the blonde vampire took the book Hiruzen was reading looked at the title “European Legendary Creatures”

Hashirama chuckled “trying to figure out all those weird sightings … it’s most likely a werewolf trying to mess with our transfer student”

No one saw a nervous look in Hiruzen’s eyes “errr … yeah that must be it … sooo what do you guys want?”

“we wanted to try the cure” smiled Hashirama

Tobirama sighed “we want to _talk_ first”

Hiruzen nodded “sure just help me put these books back”

After returning all the books back to their proper place they left the library and proceeded to walk off campus.

“so who is this person and why-”

Hashirama shook his head “don’t start interrogating him Tobirama”

“we have a right to know” protested the physics professor.

Hiruzen sighed “I know how you feel, but I’m not going to reveal this person if he’ll be put in danger”

The vampires froze, they sensed someone nearby, it was Orochimaru … with a gun? Why would he have that? It can’t hurt a vampire …

*bang* A shot was fired and Hashirama fell to the ground clutching his arm in agony. The smell of the very toxic herb Devil’s bane was present in the wound. That herb was fatal to vampires.

“brother!” Tobirama and Minato raced off towards the murderous vampire, but when they couldn’t find him they returned and saw that Hiruzen and Hashirama were gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto heard knocking at his door and an urgent scream for help. He quickly opened the door and saw his Headmaster holding his Botany professor, Hashirama “put him on the table now”

After checking the wound he grabbed two towels, rope, and a knife. He tied the rope tightly around Hashirama’s arm just under the shoulder joint. Then he made three equally spaced cuts going up the arm. When he finished that he filled a bowl with water and mixed a few different powders into it and let towels soak in the potion. He let them soak for a few seconds before pulling them out and wrapping them around Hashirama’s arm making sure to cover the cuts and bullet wound.

Hiruzen amazed at the speed and accuracy Naruto worked at, the young man moved quickly and with great skill “will he be ok Naruto?”

Naruto nodded “yes, the potion I soaked the towels in is drawing out the Devil’s bane, but he will be out a while though”

Hiruzen was relieved “that’s good …”

Naruto frowned “so what happened?”

The headmaster sighed “a vampire by the name of Orochimaru shot him and it seems the bullet was coated n devil’s bane … he probably wants revenge for being banished … or he could just hate the fact that we try so hard to hide ourselves. Anyway, thank you for saving him, can I help in anyway way?” they suddenly heard two people yelling from outside …

“would you get the door before professor Minato and professor Tobirama break it down?” *bang*crack* “Nevermind”


	5. Sceptics

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**Rated M for sexual content and language and violence**

(I'm thinking)  
"I'm speaking"  
/Author's comments\

**Pairing : Harem – Naruto x Minato / Hiruzen / Hashirama / Tobirama /**

**Last Time:**

"would you get the door before professor Minato and professor Tobirama break it down?" *bang*crack* "Nevermind"

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto winced when he saw a long tree rammed through the front door and two pissed off vampires glaring through the newly enlarged peep hole.

"give back my brother" hissed Tobirama with his fangs extended threateningly ...

Hiruzen sighed "would you two shut up and come in here" he barked.

The two professors blinked and entered the house through the busted door. They thought they couldn't just walk in because a human lived there.

Tobirama saw his brother, Hashirama on the table and ran over to him "Hashirama! What is this? What are you doing to him?" he reached over and tried removing the towels, but someone grabbed his arm. It was Hiruzen.

"I understand what you must be going through, but you can't remove any of the towels until all the devil's bane is pulled out of his system" said the blonde transfer student.

Tobirama looked at his brother then at Naruto "you're the one who gave Hiruzen that potion, do you expect me to just believe what you say? How do I know you aren't killing him?" the professor lunged at the towels, but Hiruzen cut him off. Naruto was not lying about the virus making vampires weaker ... even Hiruzen was shocked that he was faster than a vampire who's much older than him ...

Naruto sighed "he's your brother so you have every right to worry, but I'm not going to hurt him. if you don't believe me that's fine … just keep in mind that Hashirama would've turned to dust by now" the physics professor stopped struggling and looked at Hashirama. Naruto had a point. His brother could … no, _should_ be dead now.

Minato looked at the towels and saw that they were turning slightly green and the smell of devil's bane was fading "wow, this really is removing the poison"

Hiruzen released his grip on Tobirama as Naruto walked over to get another towel to soak in the potion. As Naruto was changing out the towels Minato and Hiruzen sat next to Tobirama.

"I'm 327 years old and I never heard of something that can remove devil's bane ..." growled Tobirama.

Hiruzen chuckled "and yet your brother is alive"

Minato blinked "amazing, he knows potions that can save a lot of lives"

"actually I think he knows even more and wants to help" said the headmaster who has quickly begun to trust Naruto ...

Minato and Tobirama were stunned. Their British student was a very skilled doctor who wanted to help them! What were they suppose to say to that?

Naruto finished wrapping Hashirama's arm again in fresh towels when he noticed the professor was waking up "glad to see that you're up" the three other vampires moved over to the table just as Hashirama's eyes fluttered open.

"what happened? … where am I?" he mumbled weakly as he tried get up only to be gently pushed back down by Naruto.

"don't move, you were badly injured, can you tell me what you remember?" asked Naruto.

The professor thought a second "I remember walking with them and then …" Hashirama's eyes widened and turned his head to look at his arm "I was shot" he whimpered as he saw his arm under a pile of towels.

Naruto nodded "calm down, that's good, now that bullet was coated in devil's bane, I think I got most of it, but I want to make sure. How many fingers?" Naruto held up two fingers.

"two" he answered.

Naruto pointed at Minato "what color is his hair?"

"yellow" said Hashirama.

"who's this?" Naruto points at Hiruzen.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi … you're the one who gave him that potion" asked Hashirama.

Naruto nodded "yes, now do you see anything odd?"

Hashirama glanced around the room and a look of concern crossed his face "is there supposed to be a tree sticking out of your door?"

Hiruzen and Naruto shot a glance at each other a look before looking at Minato and Tobirama. Vampires may not be able to blush, but they at least have the decency to look embarrassed.

"to answer your question that tree is there because your brother neglected to use the door knob and for future reference, I always have an open invitation so just walk in" said as Naruto as he untied the rope and took off the towels revealing a circular wound where the bullet entered, which quickly healed and formed a scar once the towels were removed.

Minato smiled "it looks like it healed nicely" Naruto nodded.

"so I'll be alright, does that mean I can have some of that potion, I've been missing chocolate ever since I was changed, so I'd like to eat some again without tasting ash"

Naruto chuckled "sure-"

"we shouldn't take anything we never heard of brother! Just because it worked for Hiruzen doesn't mean it will work for you! Besides you need blood to recover" snapped Tobirama

Naruto sighed "Of course the potion I gave Headmaster wouldn't react the same for professor Hashirama, he's over a century older. I was going to give him the version for 250 – 350 year old vampires and as far as recovery goes it would be healthier and faster to drink a Blood Orange potion"

Hashirama smiled "really? That's even better, I'll have some please"

The transfer student chuckled "alright I'll make some" as the blonde went into the kitchen and started making the potion Hashirama noticed his brother was watching Naruto like a hawk.

"Tobirama give it a rest. Naruto has proven himself already. Devil's bane is fatal, but he used a method I never seen before and saved me. You should also stop thinking that being around for more than a centaury means you've seen it all, you could live for 2000 years and you still wouldn't know everything. We have to learn to trust people sooner or later and I think we should start with him … oh and you both know you're paying for a new door, right?" both Minato and Tobirama hung their heads and gave a slight nod. They were never going to hear the end of this.

Naruto walked back into the room with a tray of steaming cups filled with an orange liquid "here you go professor" Hashirama reached out and took the cup of steaming liquid … his fingers brushed against Naruto's for a split second and it made his undead heart skip …

"you don't have to call me professor after everything, Hashirama is fine" he pressed out shyly … took a sip and his eyes widened "wow this is good!"

The student smiled "I'm glad you like it. I made some for all of you, Minato yours is the green cup and Tobirama if you'd like some it's the red cup" Tobirama was going to say no, but then Minato took his cup and he just gave in after that. He picked up his cup and begrudgingly sipped the tangy tea …

"well it's better than blood and ash" the physics professor admitted sourly only to glare at Naruto for laughing at his critique.

Hiruzen smiled "oh I forgot to tell you that I saw Shibi today and he does seem much better, but he wants to know where I got the tea I gave Shino, I said I couldn't right off and that I'd look it up"

Naruto gave a relieved sigh "I'm glad he's doing better, I even went to his house and hid the other teas so he'd drink the medicine right away … I put everything back headmaster, but I don't know if it's a good idea to tell him yet" he said trying to ignore the slight glint of disapproval in Hiruzen's eyes, which didn't last long since the situation at the time was dire.

Minato blinked "was there something wrong with Mr. Aburame?"

The headmaster frowned "you know how he wasn't feeling well a few days ago? Well apparently he had a lung infection common for insect charmers"

Hashirama's eyes widened in shock "an insect charmer? I thought they were a myth! … wait, he was sick?!"

Hiruzen nodded "yes, but Naruto and I got the medicine to him … Naruto why is Kiba outside?" he asked when he smelled the werewolf's scent in the garden.

The blonde shrugged "he likes to prowl around in his wolf form and try to scare me. Oh is there a program here about removing wolf's bane or something like that?"

Tobirama snorted "no, that would be silly" they heard a dog yelp in pain and Kiba ran off.

Naruto looked dumbfounded "then he must have problem with his sense of smell or be pretty stupid cause that was the fifth time he stepped into that patch of wolf's bane … he seems to think it will disappear or something"

The headmaster chuckled "he isn't exactly bright …" his eyes widened in shock "Naruto, I forgot to tell you about the Akatsuki"

The student raised an eyebrow as he was informed of the dangerous group "well that does make things interesting, doesn't it?" he chuckled.

Minato frowned "this is serious Naruto"

"I come from a group of healers deep in the heart of London, people like me are determined, so much so that we will walk through the fires of hell to complete a task. I. Don't. Back. Down. These Akatsuki people won't scare me" said Naruto firmly … he meant every word.

The vampires shivered, they knew he meant every word and if he has his way, the creatures in Konoha will not have to worry about medical care ever again.

 


	6. Stolen Tale Fin

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – Naruto x Minato / Hiruzen / Hashirama / Tobirama /**

**Last Time:**

The vampires shivered, they knew he meant every word and if he has his way, the creatures in Konoha will not have to worry about medical care ever again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Konoha Bakery …

They’ve been there many times …

They smelled the fresh baked pastries …

They gazed longingly at the moist colorful confections for years …

And now …

They can eat their cake!

That is what the four vampires of Konoha academy, Minato, Tobirama, Hashirama and Hiruzen, were doing. Munching on scrumptious and luscious treats that they’d been dying to try, but couldn’t until they were cured.

“We’ve been coming here pretending to eat for so long that it actually seems weird to eat these pastries,” chuckled Hiruzen before he bit into a cherry Danish.

Minato nodded, licking the chocolate cream off his lips, “I know what you mean, but it’s a really good feeling … something wrong Tobirama?”

Hashirama rolled his eyes, “Ignore him you guys, he’s just sulking because it turns out he was wrong, imagine that,” Tobirama huffed and ignored his friends’ laughing as he bit into a cinnamon bun.

“I got word from the Akatsuki … they’ll be in town in the spring so just a few months,” said the headmaster as they finished they food.

A moment of silence passed before Hashirama asked, “So what should we do? We can’t hide our changes for long especially if we keep eating like this and go without our rings more” they all have been trying to feel the sun more … even Hiruzen, but he still needs his ring to hide his age.

Hiruzen frowned as he and his friends got up to leave. “We’ll have to play it by year and hope Yahiko is in a good mood when he meets Naruto,” he said as they stepped out of the bakery and into the chilly air. Hiruzen spotted someone running towards them "… Kurenai? How are you?”

Kurenai skidded to a stop, she was pale and clearly panicking. “Please Hiruzen, I need your help! I-don’t, it’s just” the words after that made no sense because she was starting to hyperventilate.

Hiruzen held the black haired woman’s shoulder “Kurenai, you have to calm down. Take a deep breath and tell us what happened” Minato helped her sit on a bench and she took a second to catch her breath.

“Someone took my brother Iruka," she gasped as tears began pouring from her eyes.

The vampires immediately went to their fellow professor’s home with Kurenai and found the door kicked in. As they looked through the house they saw clear signs of a struggle, such as furniture tipped over, broken glass scattered over the floor from a shattered grandfather clock and a dent in the brick fireplace surround. There was one thing that really worried them and that was a large puddle of water in the living room next to several broken paintings. Everyone knew now that this was a coordinated attack to catch a merperson.

"This isn’t good," said Minato as his fingers brushed over a dent in the wall that took the shape of a mere person’s tail. The vampires went around the entire house, but couldn’t find a trail or scent.

Hashirama shook his head. “Not one trace."

“Actually we do know that Iruka injured one of his attackers, but I can’t smell a scent from it … how odd,” pointed out Tobirama

Hiruzen’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of blood. “I think we should find our new friend” Kurenai looked confused, but the other vampires got the subtle hint. “Kurenai we’re going to get someone who might be able to help. Stay here in case he comes back,” he said as he took out a handkerchief and took a sample of blood before leaving with his vampire friends.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in the attic tending to an unusual plant. Most people would think it was a dead vine hanging from the ceiling, but if they got too close the leaves would snap open and spray a deadly gas. Simply pinching the leaves shut before they snap open would make it possible to snip the gray berries on the stalk.

The berries are wonderful for a number of different potions, but dangerous to acquire. The Brit took a couple steps back and dropped the leaves. He took the bowl of berries he collected downstairs. He was washing the berries in the kitchen when a knocking at the door caught his attention.

“Hello … can I help you?” There standing at his door was none other than Mr. Aburame and his son Shino.

Shibi raised an eyebrow. “Yes we wanted to ask you something,” he said as he and his son entered the house.

“would you care for some tea? … so what do you need?” asked the blonde as he made three cups of tea.

“You gave your headmaster Hiruzen a can of green tea, we … we want to know where you got it” stated the cautious insect charmer.

Naruto set up three cups of tea and poured the hot water as he said, “Well, if I remember correctly … I got the can at that health food shop on Jonin road … why do you want to know?”

Shino adjusted his glasses. “My father and I collect teas, we were only curious since we haven’t seen that kind in town that’s all … this tea is very good.”

“Why thank you, that’s my mother’s recipe," smiled the British student.

“Your mother makes teas? But didn’t you just say …” asked Shibi.

“I said got the _can_ there. Yes, my parents own a hotel and my mother makes teas for the guests,” Naruto saw a ladybug crawl onto the table and saw the two insect charmers' jaws drop. “Don’t take anything that ladybug says seriously, she’s a total gossip hound. Just like those bugs who told on me” The blonde stated casually and sipped his tea.

For what seemed to be a while there was an odd and almost awkward silence …

Shibi was the first to shake himself out of his shock. “You … you know what we are? How? Why would you …” the older insect charmer let his sentence trail off. He was clearly having trouble wrapping his head around this revelation.

“As I mentioned my family owns a hotel, but it also doubles as a hospital. A hospital that specializes in creatures that are anything but human. My mother doesn’t just make teas. She makes medicines and uses the tea containers to hide medicines from people who are … unaware of the other people around them,” said the blonde foreigner.

Shino was if anything more stunned than his father. He couldn’t believe that the transfer student he shared a class with just last term was responsible for his father’s miraculous recovery!

“Naruto Moore, thank you so much … but why would …” Shino hesitated, the last thing he wanted to do was offend the person who saved his father.

Naruto smiled. “my family has been helping people for many years and it’s something I want to do"

Darks brows shot up. "My grandfather used to talk about healers from back in his old home in Britain. He claimed to work with them before he left for America and that they were great healers that had some strange quirks, but I was under the impression such skilled people weren’t real because my grandfather made up lots of stories” Shibi explained.

The blonde chuckled. “And I thought insect charmers were extinct. I guess it’s a good thing we were both wrong. So your grandfather came over a long time ago. Well that explains how you avoided the epidemic.”

“Epidemic?” said a perplexed Shino.

Naruto nodded as he refilled their cups. “About 60 years ago in Britain there was an outbreak of blue lung. It was small at first, but when my grandma and great-grandma went to start the potion they noticed that the key ingredient was dwindling due to a drought. The drought was expected to end quickly, but it didn’t and the infection spread over most of Europe and most people in my pack believed it spread through the Americas as well since many people were coming here.”

“Actually there was a small outbreak here, but it didn’t effect most of the eastern states … is there any way we could repay you?” said Shibi.

A silence filled the room as the blond pondered the question. “Nope, I did what I did because I wanted to help, that’s all."

The younger insect charmer tried to object, "But we-”

Naruto cut him off “All I’m saying is that you shouldn’t feel obligated to do anything, but if you’d like, I could use your help. Follow me,” he took a sip of his tea before getting up and leading through the hallways of the mansion.

No one has been near the Uzumaki home in years. It truly was a sight to see the large wooden staircases, tall ceilings, huge windows and some small stained glass windows that peppered the entire place. The three came to a beautiful set of ornately carved French doors..

Naruto pushed the doors open and they were met with warm humid air. They had walked into a large room with two story tall ceilings and it extended several feet away from the house. It was made mostly of glass and had a pond in the center. It contained a few odd fish and plants “This is the original greenhouse, but I made the attic into one as well. This is what I could use your help with,” said the blonde as he went over to a table filled with small plants.

Shibi looked at one withering plant in particular. “This one isn’t doing very well.”

“No it’s not” said the blonde, “that plant needs insects to crawl on the stem so it can bloom, but this weather isn’t the best for insects,” he glanced outside at the slowly falling snowflakes of the first snowfalls of the year.

“Yes we understand that, but insects are tenacious. They can still survive inside any building. We can help with that. Tell me, these plants and this mansion, are you setting up shop?” asked Shibi.

The blonde smiled. "Yep, but that might be trickier than I expected”

Shino adjusted his glasses and nodded. “It will be and not just gaining trust. The werewolves and demons will want you for themselves and the Akatsuki … if they think for one second you don’t know what you’re doing …” he let his sentence trail off.

“I heard the stories. The werewolves and demons don’t bother me, but it will be a problem convincing the Akatsuki since I use very different potions and methods than they do,” exclaimed the blonde who didn’t seem as concerned as the insect charmers thought he should be.

“it this really all you want us to do? Set up a hive?” asked Shibi

“yes … well to be perfectly honest I was going to ask you both to drop your pants and bend over, but this was by far a more beneficial arrangement” A pounding on the front the door drew their attention and Naruto quickly left the blushing Aburames to get the door as he muttered something about vampires trying to break his door down.

Naruto smiled. “Hiruzen, what do you guys need? … you do remember you can just walk in right?” he asked as he let them in.

Hiruzen had a serious look on his face. “Someone captured Iruka” …


	7. Doctor Yes, but Human?

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka /**

**Last Time:**

Hiruzen had a serious look on his face “someone captured Iruka” …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto’s eyes widened. “when did this happen?”

Hashirama frowned “last night it seems. His sister came and got us today” the vampires entered the home.

“we couldn’t find a single trace of the attackers except this” Hiruzen held out the handkerchief coated in blood.

Tobirama watched as Naruto took the handkerchief and inspected it “there’s no point, we couldn’t get a scent”

“that’s because a potion is canceling out the scent, one second” the Brit took a couple of bottles from the cabinet and carefully mixed them in a bowl with a few gray berries he harvested from the vine in the attic.

“there are potions that can do that?” asked Minato curiously as he watched Naruto blend the ingredients together.

“yes, Tobirama and I heard of it before, but I don’t know anyone who tried it” admitted Hashirama.

“yeah, but there are also potions that can change your scent” said Naruto.

Hiruzen’s eyes widened “really? Why would someone want to do that?”

“it’s not that hard to believe. Many creatures rely on their sense of smell to feel another creature’s power or a possible threat or of course a mate. What if you had someone like your scent a little too much or you hated this other person’s scent to the point where you want to kill them for no real reason. Some creatures just don’t get along so having a more neutral scent, like that of a human scent, can prevent a lot of problems” the blonde Brit smiled.

“I’m so glad I met you” cried Hiruzen who has spent years dealing with exactly that problem. The headmaster slipped off his ring and reverted back to his real youthful appearance. The ring could get damaged in a fight so it’s best to leave it off …

”I bet you are Hiruzen”

The headmaster gulped and turned “Shibi, Shino … I was going to explain, honest”

Shibi chuckled “there’s no need. You had to deliver Naruto’s medicine indirectly … I wouldn’t have taken it otherwise. Thank you both” Naruto and Hiruzen smiled …

“are you done playing with your berries? Iruka needs help” muttered an impatient Tobirama.

“you are more than welcome to play with my berries and see if I go faster” Naruto smirked as Tobirama clearly looked embarrassed at stepping into the sexual word play that made everyone else chuckle or blush “I’ll go finish the process” he took out a long match from a cabinet and lit the solution … he dropped the fabric with the blood sample in and watched it burn. He stepped forward with his back to them …

If they looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing at that exact moment they would’ve been shocked to see him stick his hand in the flames, but he wasn’t burned …

… Instead of being burned, however, beautiful black fur appeared where the flame caressed his skin as his fingers moved the mixture so everything would turn to ash … his nails became sharp black claws … He tapped a small piece of what looked like red glass hidden in the ashes with his claw and blew out the small flame … the fur and claws receded back into his skin before anyone saw it …

“all done” he held up the fragment of glass.

Hashirama raised an eyebrow “what’s that?”

“your scent” said the transfer student and he shocked everyone by tossing the ‘glass’ on the table letting it shatter into several tiny shards.

“why did you do that- … oooh … that’s cool” Hashirama and the other vampires looked in amazement at the shards.

Shino raised an eyebrow “what? Is it helpful?”

“you could say that … the process of removing a potion like that turns the blood solid and glass like in appearance. Smashing it releases the scent- … you know this person I take it” stated Naruto as he noticed the vampires growl angrily …

“Mizuki” snarled Hiruzen.

“really? He is a fool for coming back here” muttered Shibi and he turned to Naruto “Mizuki was a teacher at the high school near the college campus and was thrown out for trying to sell a student … he was also Iruka’s old friend and a goblin” he explained.

Minato frowned “yeah … wait, there’s something else … another smell … it’s dirt from the underground”

“underground?” asked Naruto.

“this village was rebuilt over another village so the lower levels are called the underground. Mizuki is most likely hiding down there, but I have no clue where to begin” said Tobirama.

“we do, our insects have told us a great deal about the underground. We’ll show you around” said Shibi as he and Shino stood up.

Naruto grabbed a bag from the nearby closet “I’ll go to”

“no Naruto. It will be too dangerous. Stay here” Hiruzen ordered sternly.

“do any of you know how to stop excessive bleeding on a merman or keep his gills open so he can breathe or descale him?” Naruto smirked as he was gifted with completely blank looks “guess I’m going then”

Tobirama sighed “fine, but stay near us. We can’t afford for you to get hurt”

Naruto leaned over and whispered softly into Tobirama’s ear “glad to see you’re warming up to me” he smiled as the gray haired professor walked away quickly with a light blush … (looks like that potion did the trick … their blood is moving again)

XXXXXXXXXX

“so this is the underground … reminds me of some ruins I fell into when I was a kid back in London” mused the blonde healer as they went down a series of dark stairs and tunnels of the long forgotten buildings under Konoha.

“yes I suppose ruins is a good way to describe it … Shibi where do we go now?” asked Hiruzen.

“there are a few spots” the insect charmer said.

“is the closest one near water? I know the potion Mizuki used only lasts a few minutes so the closet might be the best and getting Iruka to water quickly is a priority” suggested Naruto.

Shino gave a rare smile “yes it is, it’s down that hall”

The five minutes it took to travel down the dark hall seemed to take forever …

“I can smell Mizuki’s scent now-whoa” Minato slipped on a damaged step and fell back against Naruto’s chest … Naruto’s surprisingly strong and muscled chest which he couldn’t help but notice through the healer’s white shirt, the youngest vampire looked up in the darkness and felt his cheeks heat up “s-sorry” he squeaked and was glad humans couldn’t see in this light …

Hiruzen growled “I smell them … and two more goblins” they slowly moved closer to a lit room and heard the goblins talking about harvesting pearls from Iruka. Naruto was furious at the thought … it was a painful process involving making several cuts on the merman’s skin under the scales and pouring an acid on it so his body will go into overdrive to heal itself thus making a pearl instead of scars … it was disgusting …

Apparently the others thought so as well because they all rushed the goblins leaving Naruto alone …

(they’re lucky I’m not as human as my scent suggests or I would be in trouble) he thought as he went over to a to down a short hall and into a cave with a pool where Iruka was tied to the wall just under the surface … Iruka was an incredible merman with a long shimmering dark green tail. Naruto couldn’t resist admiring the professor as he set his bag down and broke the ropes “sick bastards put something in the water to drug him” he hissed as he noticed the pale complexion on Iruka’s face … he turned and saw a gray haired man run into the cave.

“those idiots can distract the vampires while I get my meal ticket out of here- … hey who are you?!” he snapped as he finally noticed Naruto was pulling Iruka out of the water

“I’m taking Iruka out of here” said the British blonde as he laid Iruka on the bank of the water.

“you’re just a human so get lost!” his skin turned red and his teeth became very sharp as dagger like horns sprouted out of his head … the man was now a goblin, but where most humans would scream and run Naruto just … looked annoyed.

“now I wouldn’t be a good doctor if I abandon my patients or let my patients protect me” said Naruto calmly.

“you are one stupid human” said the goblin and he threw a punch at the blonde … at least he tried, but much to his shock the blonde caught his wrist.

Naruto’s eyes changed from blue to red with flecks of golds, yellows and oranges as the whites of his eyes turned black. His eyes looked like fire “you are ticking me off” the blonde casually squeezed the goblin’s wrist earning a cry of pain before letting go.

“WHAT ARE YOU?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Hashirama froze as he heard a scream “what was that? … where’s Naruto?!” the insect charmers and vampires looked around, but the only blonde there was Minato.

The other two red skinned goblins glared “fucking vampires RUN” both goblins sprayed a thick vile smelling smoke out of their mouths and while everyone was gagging on the horrific vapors.

“the *cough* bastards got *cough* away *cough*”gasped Tobirama.

Minato frowned “forget about them *cough* we should find Naruto!” the smoke cleared just enough for them to find the Brit’s scent … the vampires ran down a into a cave with the insect charmers in hot pursuit. They all entered the cave and were relieved to see Naruto safe and checking a sleeping Iruka.

“thank god you’re safe Naruto! Would you please not run off-” Hiruzen stopped his scolding when his foot hit something … the headmaster looked down and he sweat dropped as he saw a gray haired man out cold on the ground sporting a large lump on his head “it’s Mizuki … what happened here?”

“Mizuki came to take Iruka. Something scared him. He screamed and fell hitting his head on that rock” muttered Naruto who seemed slightly irritated.

Shibi raised an eyebrow “you ok Naruto?”

“I wasn’t that bloody scary” muttered the healer with an obvious twitch tugging at his eyebrow out of annoyance … or embarrassment, it was hard to say.

“no you aren’t … guess you startled him” said Hashirama between chuckles. The idea of Naruto being scary was ridiculous!

Hiruzen smiled “well we got to Iruka and that’s what matters. Is he hurt?”

“merpeople are amongst the toughest creatures out there. It would’ve taken them a couple days to get through a healthy merman’s scales to start the pearl making process” said Naruto with little concern.

Tobirama’s jaw dropped “so wait … you were bluffing before! About the bleeding and descaling! Why? So you could come-”

“I came because you didn’t know I was bluffing” said Naruto pointedly.

Hiruzen ‘s eyes widened “ignorance isn’t really bliss … he makes a good point” Shino nodded and noticed slight scorch mark on the ground, but thought nothing of it …

“yes, it seems if we want to avoid issues like this we will have to learn some things too … we could’ve easily done more damage than good without knowing” said Shibi.

“true, but we should get Iruka to my place so he can recover from whatever he was drugged with” said Naruto. Minato stepped forward and bent down to try to pick up the professor “errr … mermen are solid muscle so they’re pretty … heavy” Naruto sweat dropped as he watched the youngest vampire try to lift the merman completely off the ground … he couldn’t do it easily.

With Minato carrying Iruka’s upper body, Tobirama holding Iruka midsection and Hiruzen carrying the shimmering green tail they raced back to the mansion before anyone saw the merman wrapped in a warm blanket from Naruto’s bag.

Hashirama frowned as he opened the door so his fellow vampires could enter the mansion “shouldn’t Iruka have changed back by now? I’m sure he’s dry”

“yes, but the drugs in his system are keeping from doing so. Follow me” Naruto led them to the kitchen and pulled on an old sconce on the wall … moments later a bookcase in the living room swiveled around revealing a room.

“WOW so cool!” yelled Hashirama as he poked his head into the dark room and flicked on the lights. The secret room held a beautiful large and deep koi pond that had a bridge going across it to a set of toys and books. The fish were no longer there, but it was recently cleaned and filled with fresh crystal clear water …

Naruto smiled “yep, this is one of many secret rooms and passages I’ve found in this place. Just lower him in, don’t worry if he goes under the water completely” he said as Minato, Tobirama and Hiruzen carefully placed the merman into the water “I would’ve had to use the underwater lake in the cellar passage, but with that place not being blocked off it would be too dangerous to put an unconscious merman in a lake with tides and currents”

Shino nodded “that’s a logical move … the Uzumakis were merpeople so they must’ve put young water children in here to learn to swim … what’s that stuff?” Shino asked as he saw Naruto sprinkle a bunch of small colorful crystals into the water.

“special bath salts that will help him recover. You guys should go” said Naruto.

The vampires and insect charmers almost pouted “why do we have to go?” Hashirama whined.

“I don’t mind if you guys stay, but spending nights with a student might lead to some misconceptions” the vampires blushed just as brightly as the insect charmers “that and someone should inform his sister that he is safe … Hiruzen, your ring” the headmaster quickly snatched the ring and followed the others out … Naruto sighed as he sat down across from the secret room and listened to the water ripple. If he was going to help this village he had to talk to Iruka and earn his trust, but he knows a frightened Merman is dangerous.

Now to wait and see if Iruka will talk to him or try to kill him …


	8. Grabby Goblins

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka /**

**Last Time:**

Now to wait and see if Iruka will talk to him or try to kill him …

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka’s eyes fluttered open (what happened? … Mizuki! That bastard, wait until I get out of-… why am I here of all places?) Iruka blinked as he glanced around the colorful bottom of a pond that he has seen before. With a graceful flick of his tail he broke the surface of the water and saw the door of the room wide open …

 _“I know I shouldn’t have transformed without fire Mom,, but in my defense it was-… I know … I know … I can’t make a contract unless I’m allowed to stay. The Akatsuki might not let-… actually it’s 4:00 in the morning here. There’s a few hours time difference remember… no I’m not becoming a night owl, you called-… I have to call you back Mom … yes I love you too … bye Mom_ ” Iruka immediately dove under the water and frantically searched for anything to help him escape “you don’t need to hide professor Iruka”

The merman froze under the water and looked up … he saw Naruto sitting next to the edge of the pool with his hand under the water … after several minutes the merman grabbed the blonde’s hand roughly and broke the surface “what’s going on here Naruto? Tell me!” with a swift push of that elegant tail Naruto was dragged into the water and slammed him up against the side of the pond with his chin just touching the water .

“your sister found out that you were captured. Hiruzen, Minato, Tobirama and Hashirama with myself, Shino and Shibi Aburame came to help you. This is the Uzumaki mansion … you are safe” said Naruto as calmly as ever despite being inches away from getting his head dragged under water and drowned …

“safe? … I’m safe …” Iruka slowly let the blonde go “I’m sorry … you don’t mind seeing me like this?” the merman asked as he seemed to try to make himself less visible …

“not at all. I rarely see such enchanting mermen so it’s an honor” exclaimed the blonde making Iruka blush lightly and sink under the water in embarrassment …

*crash*crash* _“will you be quiet!”_

Iruka’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice that came from the back of the mansion and immediately came above the surface of the water “Mizuki! Oh no, we have to- … Naruto what dare you doing?!” hissed the professor as Naruto swiftly jumped out of the water and went for the door before Iruka could grab him. Iruka paled as he saw Naruto leave the room and the secret door slowly close “come back! Just close yourself in here with me! Don’t go-” his pleas were silenced as the door shut completely …

(sound proof huh … good. I’m sorry Iruka, but this is my business now. They won’t come near you or any of my patients before dealing with me first … huh I’m acting I like I’m already under contract …interesting) he went over to the living room and spotted glass shards scattered along the floor from a broken window “can I help you?” he flicked on the light revealing three red skinned goblins snarling at him …

“where is the merman?” growled Mizuki.

Naruto recoiled slightly as he was hit with the foul goblin breath “no idea … would you like a breath mint?”

The other goblin hissed “smart ass. Why are you drenched if you have no idea?”

“this place is old. Leaks will happen” remarked the foreigner casually.

“enough of this shit! Bring him to our hideout … we’ll make this fucker talk” snapped Mizuki and the other two goblins grabbed the blonde’s arms …

XXXXXXXXXX

 _“oh thank god! So Iruka is alright!”_ exclaimed the female voice on the other end of the phone.

Hiruzen chuckled “yes Kurenai he’s fine. It’s best to let him rest for now. I’ll take you to him in the morning … and he’ll need some clothes”

_“oh I can bring some! Thank you for saving him!”_

“yes of course” the headmaster hung up the phone and sighed “Naruto deserves the thanks” with another heavy sigh he set his ring down and slipped into his coffin … apparently he hasn’t figured out that he could get a real bed yet …

XXXXXXXXXX

*bang* the brit’s head snapped to the side as a fist connected with his cheek.

“are you ready to talk yet?” asked Mizuki as he glared at the blonde tied to a chair in the kitchen of an abandoned building. Naruto just licked some blood off his lip and spat it at Mizuki’s face further pissing off the goblin … the goblin pulled his fist back to punch the blonde again.

*bam*crack*

Mizuki smirked as he heard something like a bone breaking “that must’ve hurt, ready now?”

Naruto shrugged “I didn’t break anything. Your buddy broke his finger” Mizuki blinked and turned to the other goblin … the second goblin was biting back tears as he clutched his hand … the first finger was hanging at a sickeningly awkward angle … it was definitely busted …

“that’s it, I have had it! I’ll make him talk” growled the third goblin who has been standing quietly next to the fireplace until now. He yanked out one of the fireplace pokers and aimed the searing red hot metal at Naruto.

“oh we are going to get along just splendidly” Naruto chuckled as the glowing red metal came towards his skin …

XXXXXXXXXX

_“oh ooooh ah Naruto stop teasing me” moaned Minato and thrashed under the blonde as his nipples were nibbled. The vampire whined as the blonde stopped what he was doing, but then his back arched and he bucked his hips wildly as a hand wrapped around his weeping cock …_

_Naruto smirked “you seem to like it when I touch you here” the British male stroked the hot hard flesh and watched Minato’s hips jerk as he moaned cutely as pre cum gushed from his cock._

_“yes yes yes I love it! Make me your-”_

*bang*

“OW!” Minato’s eyes snapped open and his hands held his throbbing forehead … he pouted as he looked around and saw that he was in his coffin … and more importantly alone “it was only a dream” he said sadly with his eyes a little teary … he kicked the lid of his coffin up into the air and sat up to glare at the chunk of wood that ruined his wet dream crash to the floor “I’m getting a bed” with that idea in mind he got ready for the day.

After fixing the throbbing problem in his pants and dressing he went to the Uzumaki resident to see if Naruto needed any help talking to Iruka. As he pulled into the long driveway he saw Kurenai getting out of Hiruzen’s car.

“good morning Minato” said the ‘elderly’ headmaster as he shut the car door.

“hello Hiruzen, I came to check up on things” said Minato as he got out of the car. Before they could enter the mansion Hashirama, Tobirama and the Aburames drove up the driveway …

Shino got of the car with his father “I take it we all wanted to see how they are doing” several people nodded, but Kurenai seemed a little unsure of something as she hugged a bag of clothes to her chest …

“Hiruzen … what you said in the car … is it true? Can we trust this Naruto person?” she asked.

The headmaster smiled “we all trust him and he has earned it” Kurenai relaxed a little and followed the vampires into the mansion.

 _“What the hell! Naruto your lip is bleeding!”_ they heard Iruka shriek and ran into the dining room and saw Iruka wearing only a pair of baggy black pants and Naruto sitting at the dining room table with a cup of tea.

Naruto sighed “it’s no big deal-”

“Naruto what happened?” yelped Hashirama as he raced over to the blonde to inspect the bruised cheek and busted lip. Kurenai immediately hugged her brother …

Iruka crossed his arms over his chest “Mizuki and his goons came back for me and Naruto faced them alone!”

Tobirama’s eyes widened “that was stupid and reckless!”

“yes, where are they now!? I’ll talk to them” growled Minato with his fangs bared threateningly. Naruto took a sip of tea, leaned over slightly, raised his leg and rammed his heel into the side of the tallest cabinet … the cabinet door swung open and Iruka squealed as the three goblins fell to the floor …

“how did they … Naruto what happened?” asked Shibi as he knelt down next to the unconscious goblins.

Naruto took another sip of his tea and shrugged “no matter where you are in this world there is one rule you must abide” he paused he serious comment to sip his tea and everyone leaned forward to listen to his wise words “you must never … deny a Brit his tea” everyone face plated at the stupid answer.

“that’s not what we meant-” Shino paused as he notice the scorch mark on Mizuki’s arm … these scorch marks again? They seemed to follow Naruto and appear when the situation is dangerous … the area near the Aburames home when his fathers lung infection was at it’s worst … near Mizuki in the cave … and now here … that’s when a thought occurred to the young insect charmer “Naruto … are you human?”

“nope” every person stared at the blonde transfer student with a deadpanned expression.

Hirzen blinked “you aren’t?” Naruto just shook his head “so you use that scent masking potion you mentioned?” Naruto nodded again “why didn’t you say that before?”

“I’m here to display my talents as a doctor for the supernatural side of this village not my humanity … besides you never asked me even when I brought that potion up before” the vampires all sweat dropped and wished that they thought of the earlier. Naruto glanced at Kurenai “hello, I guess you are Iruka’s sister right?”

Kurenai blinked “oh err … yes I’m Kurenai” she gasped as he took her wrist.

“your fingernails are slightly green … have you been swimming in the underwater tunnels under this mansion over a week ago?” he asked as he inspected her fingernails.

“well yes why? Eep! Put me down!” Kurenai yelped as she was suddenly lifted by Naruto and slung over his shoulder …

*splash* Naruto dumped Kurenai into the pond where Iruka was just hours earlier … Iruka was stunned at what just happened and went to the pond just in time to see his sister shift into a beautiful mermaid with a red tail, but before he could yell Naruto for being rude and at everyone else for letting he Brit do that a explanation was given …

“the Uzumakis tried to block off the tunnels as best they could for a reason. They were all sick with a contagious disease called Wishing Well disease … a lot of those tunnels must’ve opened up over time … as you can see your scales are cracking” Kurenai looked down at her ruby red tail and her eyes widened at the gray patch of scales oozing a green slime … she and her brother suddenly looked worried.

“I saw how bad the Uzumakis were … is there a cure?” asked Hiruzen as Iruka fretted over his sister.

“yes, I have been using it to clean the tunnels. The tunnels should be safe now, but not before a week ago … this is far too concentrated to use in that pond. One second” he said as he pulled out a jar filled with a purple jelly like substance. He scooped out a small amount a put in a cup and mixed it with some of the colorful bath salts and a few drops of a red liquid … after a stir he poured the contents into the water “stay completely under the water for an hour”

Hiruzen chuckled when Iruka dove into the water with his sister to keep her company “I’ll call and get Ebisu to step in for your class Iruka … and while I’m at it I’ll call the police and get these idiots sent to jail. I’m sure Itachi can handle them” he said as he glared at the goblins who showed no signs of waking up any time soon.

Tobirama twitched “don’t let him change the change the subject! Are you going to tell us what you are?”

“I could, but in the long run does it matter … besides it might be useful to keep it quiet and see if the Akatsuki can figure it out when they try to kill me” the Aburames, the vampires and now the merpeople stared at the British student in silence … was their healer insane or brilliant?


	9. Hunters on Ice

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka /**

**Last Time:**

“I could, but in the long run does it matter … besides it might be useful to keep it quiet and see if the Akatsuki can figure it out when they try to kill me” the Aburames, the vampires and now the merpeople stared at the British student in silence … was their healer insane or brilliant?

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka went into the library and found the four vampires there “I’ve been looking all over campus for you guys … what are you looking at?” the merman walked closer to the vampires and saw the books on the table in front of them.

“I asked Shino what made him think Naruto wasn’t human and he said that it was the strange appearance of scorch marks around him. So we decided to see what we could find here” said Hiruzen as he adjusted the ring on his finger to make sure it was still there … he has been getting so used to having it off lately that he nearly forgot it a couple time, but he knew Naruto had a solution.

“really? Have you found anything?” Iruka asked curiously.

Minato nodded “Hiruzen has already been through this library once before looking for clues to what those ‘black dog’ rumors were not long ago. We all thought it was a werewolf playing a prank remember?” Iruka rolled his eyes as he remembered the fuss that caused.

“Naruto told me it wasn’t a prank so I looked into it … I think I know what it is” he handed the open book in his hands to the merman “this is the one creature that fits the rumors and the scorch marks” Iruka examined the passage and his eyes widened

”wow … ‘Hellhounds are large ghostly hounds that have an affinity for fire and smell of burning brimstone. They tend to leave behind a burned area wherever they go. Their eyes are a deep, bright, and almost glowing red, but their fur is as black as coal. They have razor sharp teeth, super strength and speed, and are commonly associated with graveyards, the afterlife or the underworld. Hellhounds are called The Bearers of Death because seeing one is believed lead to a person's death. Sometimes it is said to be once, but other times it requires three sightings for the curse to take effect and kill the victim.’ …” Iruka set the book down after reading the passage ”so Naruto … is a hellhound?”

Hashirama shrugged “clearly the whole ‘Bearer of Death’ thing doesn’t fit because we’ve all seen him many times and we’re all fine. Hell, Minato has been seeing Naruto more than three times a day lately” the others snickered slightly as the blonde professor blushed lightly.

“yes, but besides that everything else seems to fit. Just after Orochimaru attacked me I saw redish gold fiery eyes just like what’s described here and then I saw Naruto” remarked the headmaster.

“and if hellhounds are supposed to be strong it would explain how Naruto knocked out three goblins by himself” muttered Tobirama.

Iruka tilted his head curiously “maybe that’s why he needs a contract”

“what do you mean Iruka? What contract? For who?” asked Hashirama.

The merman blushed, he didn’t mean to say that out loud “I know it was not polite to listen in, but I over heard Naruto talking with his mother on the phone … I could hear what she was saying, but it sounded like she was worried about him transforming without fire and I think she wants him to make a contract”

“sounds like marking territory … I hope he does because I hate the smell after werewolves and demons go through and mark up the place” muttered Tobirama.

“I don’t think he can. His exact words were ‘I can’t make a contract unless I’m allowed to stay’ and then he mentions the Akatsuki” said Iruka.

Hiruzen frowned and tapped his chin in thought “so he needs to be wanted here basically … that’s very different from any marking or contract I’ve heard of, but then I never met a hellhound as far as I know … something wrong Minato?” asked the headmaster when he saw the math professor looking at his watch.

“I’M ALMOST LATE FOR CLASS! GOT TO GO!” exclaimed Minato as he raced out of the library.

“I have never seen him so excited for class before” said a stunned Hashirama.

“Naruto is a volunteer note taker for a student with bad eyesight in his class” said Hiruzen with clear admiration in his voice.

“really? How sweet … if only Minato was more subtle like you guys” exclaimed an amused Iruka as he started walking away to get to his own class.

“what’s that supposed to mean Iruka?” Tobirama yelled after the merman, but only received a laugh as a response … the vampires blushed, they knew what he meant …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato paused in the hallway when Naruto’s scent hit his nose and fixed his hair before continuing down the hall “hello Naruto” he smiled as he saw the British student sitting in the classroom with a few other students waiting for Minato to start class.

“morning professor” Naruto greeted with a wave and got ready to write for the student in the wheelchair next to him. Minato tried his best not to focus on Naruto throughout the entire lecture, but he couldn’t stop himself from jumping to their side every time the wheelchair bound student asked a question. The professor finished the lesson and dismissed the class, but he waited a little to walk out with Naruto.

“it was great of you to help out Naruto” said Minato as they walked passed the snow piles.

“I was happy to help and since I passed out of math already so I knew how to help. How is your new bed situation going?” asked Naruto as he adjusted his green scarf.

“it’s very different … I’ve spent about 22 years in a coffin to protect myself from light when I slept. Those rings are a pain to wear since they drain the wearer’s energy … I think, I’m not sure how those rings worked, but I could never wear then all day so until now I relied on a coffin for protection, but now … it’s a great change” exclaimed Minato happily.

“that’s good to hear and actually yes, etched spell rings like the ones you wore drained you like a battery … who gave you those rings anyway? I don’t think they like you much or don’t know that their are better solutions … oh, before I forget I finished your talismans” explained Naruto.

The calculus professor sighed “that’s good and it’s the former I’m sorry to say. The Haruno family has a history of despising any human and thinking they’re better than any non human, but they make a hefty profit making those sun protective and aging rings. They are demons, I think … or banshees”

“I did meet Sakura Haruno … she clearly wasn’t fond of me, but despite the voice she isn’t a banshee” Naruto chuckled as Minato looked stunned ”yeah it’s probably a little surprising, but she’s actually a plant demon … like a nymph”

“are you sure? Trees are so … peaceful and quiet, she’s not” muttered Minato.

Naruto chuckled “yep … it’s a shame they aren’t so friendly, I would like to get to know them”

“the only people the Harunos associate with is the Uchiha family” said the professor as they walked through town.

“Uchihas … the wolf demons huh. That makes sense since the Uchihas take up a lot of the police force and seem to be the most dominant demons here” mused Naruto thoughtfully.

“they seem to think so, but I wonder if they would be a match for you being another canine-whoa!” Minato yelped as his feet slid out from under him. Naruto wrapped an arm Minato’s waist holding him up “I hate ice” the professor whined, but he blushed as he realized he was leaning against the Brit’s chest …

“ice isn’t merciful to anyone” commented an amused Naruto “canine huh … so you guys did some research” he said as he lifted Minato to his feet.

“the term ‘Bearer of Death’ doesn’t suit you” remarked Minato as he tried to steady himself on the slick surface.

“you found out fast, there’s a funny story behind that-oof!… ok, we need to get you off this ice” chuckled Naruto as the professor slipped into him again. He guided Minato into the closest place, which turned out to be a little café “there we go, solid ground”

“oh thank god- … Hot Chocolate!” Minato’s eyes lit up as he spotted the warm beverage on he menu sitting on the counter … he completely forgot his ice encounter.

“that’s a good idea, I can’t go home until Shibi is done setting up the hives in my greenhouses in an hour. I’ll pay if you pick a table” Naruto offered with a chuckle at the professor who was clearly saddened at the moth fluttering out of his wallet … Minato had no money …

Minato smiled “Ok … over there!” he took a seat at a spot in front of the window and picked up the menu after draping his jacket on his chair “I’m sorry Naruto, I’ll pay you back for everything”

“don’t worry about it, I’m not scraped for cash” the Brit said as he took off his jacket and scarf and sat across from the professor.

“even with all those repairs from the gob-… Mizuki breaking in?” asked Minato curiously.

“the other building on the Uzumaki property is stocked with replacement parts so I didn’t need to do much besides replace the window” Naruto smiled at the waitress who came to take their order “two hot chocolates and a … a slice of apple cake please. Minato, what do you want?”

The professor skimmed the menu and smiled “Chocolate Pudding Cake”

The waitress smiled “excellent choices, I’ll be right back” Minato twitched when she winked at Naruto before leaving to get their orders …

“you know you don’t have to call it the Uzumakis property. It is yours” said Minato.

“yeah I try, but it doesn’t feel quite right calling it mine just yet” commented Naruto with a shrug.

“you mean without a contract … I-Iruka heard part of your call” Minato confessed sheepishly as he noticed the shocked look on Naruto’s face.

“oh I see … that’s part of it” said Naruto who seemed a little amused at the news.

The waitress came back and set their orders down “enjoy and if you need anything else to warm you up just call me” she smiled at Naruto and slipped him her number before leaving with a little extra swing in her hips … for the first time in his life as a vampire Minato actually wanted to kill something.

“she’s not my type. I swing the other way” remarked Naruto casually as he stuck his fork in his cake … Minato felt his heart skip a beat and he dug into his chocolaty treat happily.

“oh my god mmm delicious … I can’t believe I get to taste again” said Minato softly as he looked his meal with tears shimmering in his eyes.

“I’m glad I could give you that back” said the Brit before sipping his hot chocolate … he didn’t see Minato wiped his eyes and look at him lovingly before eating his treat. After finishing and paying the bill they stepped out of the door, but Minato stopped dead in his tracks …

“oh no, why are they here?” mumbled Minato. Naruto looked at the place where Minato was looking and saw two men on motorcycles, but before the Brit could ask what was wrong Minato tried to run.

“hold it” Naruto grabbed Minato by the elbow faster than the vampire thought possible “I’m here now … tell me”

“those men are Gozu and Meizu … they’re the Demon Hunting brothers” said Minato.

Naruto frowned “I see … lets stop at my place and get your talismans” said Naruto, but the second he let go of Minato’s arm the professor slipped on the ice and landed on his butt.

“ow .. can I have some help?” for some reason the smirk on the Brit’s face made him nervous “Naruto-eep!”

XXXXXXXXXX

Shibi came out of greenhouse on the first floor and twitched “I know tasting food is new, but does Naruto know you’re devouring everything in his kitchen?” asked the insect charmer the second he laid eyes on Hiruzen, Tobirama and Hashirama eating snacks at the dining room table.

“we’re allowed” said Hiruzen as he popped his ring off and turned back into his true young form.   
_“Naruto put me down!”_ everyone looked at the front door and saw Naruto come in with Minato slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. No one said a word until the Brit dropped the professor on the couch and then they started laughing. Minato just blushed and looked away.

“that went well … I’ll get your talismans” said Naruto as he removed his jacket and scarf and went to a cabinet.

Hiruzen looked at Minato “trouble walking on ice again” Minato pouted and shot the headmaster a weak glare.

“anyway, we have a problem … Gozu and Meizu are here” said Minato seriously.

“What? You saw them!” Hashirama yelled as Naruto came back with some small slips of blue paper and a damp washcloth.

“give me your hand Hiruzen” the headmaster blinked and gave Naruto his hand … Naruto put three small slips around his wrist and the washcloth over it. When the washcloth was removed seconds later the slips were gone “dig your nail in just a little to activate it”

The headmaster looked at the mirror hanging on the wall and pressed his nail into his wrist and was fascinated to see his appearance become that of a 75 year old man “wow … I won’t have to worry about losing my ring” he pressed again and smiled as he changed back.

“or updating it, the talismans keep track of your age and changes your appearance over time” said Naruto as he applied the talismans to Minato’s arm “now lets talk about these hunters”

“those men, Gozu and Meizu, are part of a gang that hunts, captures and kills supernatural creatures. They came here before and nearly caught several people. If it wasn’t for the Uchiha clan combining forces with the Akatsuki it would have been bad. Shino was almost killed … without the Akatsuki here we might be in trouble” said Shibi, but at the same time no one wanted to call the Akatsuki because that would make things problematic for Naruto.

Naruto finished applying the talismans to all the vampires “this place just gets more interesting … there is a reason Loch Ness’s Nessie is still only a legend you know” everyone watched the Brit … what was that supposed to mean exactly?

“is it a patient of your parents?” joked Tobirama.

“I maybe an unusual doctor, but even I abide the patient confidentiality rules” was all the Brit said …


	10. Secrets of Secret Keeping

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka /**

**Last Time:**

“I maybe an unusual doctor, but even I abide the patient confidentiality rules” was all the Brit said …

XXXXXXXXXX

Two men sat down on stools in front of a bar at a diner at the edge of town “so Gozu where do you think we should search first?” Meizu asked as he reached into his black leather jacket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes

“there’s no smoking in here sir. This is a family place” said the waitress behind the counter. The waitress was slicing a piece of pie for another costumer, but her grip on the sharp knife shifted into a far more threatening hold that scared the brothers.

“we understand right brother?” hissed Gozu warning his brother with a glare. Meizu gulped and put away his cigarette.

The aura of death vanished and the waitress smiled ”so can I help you boys?” she asked as she gave the slice of pie to her other costumer … thankfully putting the knife down.

“I’ll take the pancakes” said Meizu.

“I’ll have eggs and toast with bacon” said Gozu. It was subtle, but he definitely saw the waitress glare at his brother before leaving “making friends already I see”

Meizu shrugged “how was I supposed to know?”

“that for starters” answered Gozu who pointed straight at a sign that said ‘NO SMOKING’ in big letters. The younger brother sighed as Meizu deadpanned “besides you should be quitting anyway … now about the job, we should just look in the obvious spots like the water” he said as their food was set down in front of them.

“ok … why are you so sure about supernatural creatures being in this village?” asked Meizu curiously as he tried to avoid the watchful eyes of the waitress and ate his meal.

Gozu bit into his toast “mmm … oh come on brother, you remember how things went down three years ago. The last time we came here we tried to smoke some supernatural creatures out by spreading the rumor that we captured a mermaid by giving perfect details of the creature. We pretended to be drunk and went to an abandoned barn in the forest as if that was where we were storing the mermaid and waited for people to try to save the mermaid”

“oooh I remember, I wasn’t pretending to be drunk … I just remember jail” muttered Meizu between mouthfuls of pancake.

“you’re an idiot” Gozu paused to eat his fried eggs and crunch on his crispy bacon before continuing “it was an unfortunate accident and some bad luck that screwed up the trap. A storm rolled in and the winds knocked over a set of flares you kept in your bag. I wasn’t sure what happened, but the flares went off with some sparks from the shitty electrical and the barn began burning … I dragged you out of the way and watched the fire … out of no where the Konoha villagers came to put out the fire and then we were nearly thrown out of town for starting the fire. When we tried to get back in we were stopped by this group of officials calling themselves the Akasukis”

Meizu wiped his mouth with a napkin as he thought about the story “I remember now … so the strange timing and extreme reactions of the villagers made you think this town is hiding something not just that we pissed them off”

“exactly, but even though the fire was ruled an accident we should be more careful and keep Zabuza informed” stated Gozu and they finished their meal. After paying for their meals the two Demon hunting brothers left the diner and began walking through the slushy snow.

“I really hate the cold … why the hell did we have to come back now? If we waited a month it would’ve been spring” Meizu complained.

“Zabuza has been helping me keep tabs on the Akasuki’s movements. He caught word that the group is coming back in spring … the police can’t do anything as long as we play by the rules, but I don’t want to run into those officials again so stop whining and move it” snapped Gozu.

It took sometime to find their way to the shore, but they quickly noticed that no one was there. Even the boating business was closed until the ice on the lake completely melts.

Meizu shook his head as he rubbed his arms for warmth “what a shame, can’t go on the ice cold water” his sarcasm was obvious and it earned him a glare. The brothers were about to turn back when they saw two men coming down to the water’s edge.

”excuse me, I’m Gozu, my brother and I would like to check out the water, do you know if there is a way to get on the water?” asked Gozu the handsome locals. The man had long black hair and slightly tanned skin and dark eyes, where as the other person had brown hair tied in a ponytail, a slight scar going across his nose and brown eyes.

“I’m Hashirama and this is Iruka … I’m afraid there really isn’t a way to get on the ice” said Hashirama with a smile.

Iruka looked at Hashirama with a puzzled glance “that’s not true Hashirama” Iruka pointed down the shoreline “if you go down that way you’ll find a shop that specializes on going through the ice. They can take you across … I could’ve sworn I mentioned that to you”

Hashirama laughed sheepishly “really? I must’ve forgot, too much grading has fried my mind. So why are you guys trying to go out there in this weather?”

“a bit of underwater research. Grading huh, so you’re a professor?” asked Gozu ignoring his brother’s shivering teeth.

“yes we’re both professors at Konoha University … and we are going to be late! Excuse us and good luck with your research!” exclaimed Iruka as he and Hashirama walked away.

“hmp … if I had professors that looked like that I would’ve stayed in school. Lets get this over with” grumbled Meizu and he started down the towards the shop, but he stopped and noticed that Gozu was watching Hashirama who was trailing behind Iruka now and talking on his phone “yes he’s hot, lets go”

“he looks nervous” observed Gozu as he noticed Hashirama cast a very concerned glace at the water … he seemed to be arguing with someone and shaking his head in a negative motion.

”that’s cause you’re creepy when you stare like that“ muttered Meizu.

Gozu didn’t respond and saw Hashirama quickly put his phone away when Iruka turned towards him to chat before disappearing around the corner “I wonder what he’s hiding”

“no idea lets go … I’m freezing my dick off” grumbled Meizu as the two brothers moved onto a path and continued towards this boating place that could take them on the ice covered lake.

“you’re a pain in the ass you know that … I wonder if Hashirama actually forgot … oh well, lets at least see if this shop reserves a spot for tomorrow so we’ll be ready when our stuff gets in” said Gozu.

“fine, but can we get some better jackets … I hate the cold” Meizu whined making his brother give an irritated sigh.

“alright alright … wimp” Gozu leaned to the side easily dodging a punch from his brother who lost his balance on the slick ice and landed on his ass. Gozu snickered as his brother tried to get up, but the phone in his pocket started ringing so he reached into his pocket and answered it “Yo, Gozu here”

_“it’s Zabuza. Have you gotten to Konoha yet”_

“yes we got here yesterday” answered Gozu.

“and it’s fucking cold” yelled Meizu as he tried to get up, but was kicked back down by his brother.

_“good … is your equipment there?”_

“it arrives tomorrow” said Gozu.

_“are there any leads right off?”_

Gozu sighed “we had an interesting run in with a professor at the University … he seemed to be hiding something and it was water related. If he was a merman then we tipped him off, but we can keep an eye on him. Also considering what happened last time we were here I think it would be worth checking the police station. Those cops … I wouldn’t be surprised if they turned out to be demons”

_“hmmm … that could mean that the village has more creatures than we expected. This could be trouble … Haku and I will be joining you”_

“got it boss” said Gozu.

Meizu grinned as he finally got to his feet “so we’ll be stuck with the slave driving prick- … you didn’t hang up yet did you?” Gozu shook his head and Meizu paled.

_“Gozu”_

“yes Zabuza” Gozu casually jabbed Meizu in the back sending him back into the snow with a yelp.

_“we’ll be there in two days”_

“got it” Gozu hung up “stop fooling around, we have a job to do” he said as he walked away leaving his brother to struggle against the cruel forces of nature … ice and gravity …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened the door to see Kurenai standing on the door step “perfect timing, go jump in the water and we’ll see how your Wishing Well disease has changed”

“ok … I already feel better and those scales don’t hurt so much, but are they supposed to flake off?” Kurenai asked as she pulled the light fixture that moved the bookcase. Once the hidden pond was revealed she set her clothes aside and dove into the clean water.

The blonde nodded as he rolled up his sleeves “yes actually, that’s a good sign the infection below the scales is clearing up. Now let me see your tail” Kurenai raised her ruby red tail to the surface and turned a little so Naruto could examine the patch of flesh that was once a patch of gray sickly scales “good … it looks like you’re recovering nicely and I can see that fresh scales are forming” observed Naruto as he gently touched the sensitive skin that was usually protected by scales. Kurenai smiled as she bobbed in the water of the pond behind the bookcase.

 _“where are you guys?”_ came Iruka’s voice as the door opened and closed.

“we’re back here!” called Kurenai.

Iruka smiled as he entered the room with Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen and Minato “is this Wishing Well disease clearing up?”

“looks like it, how did your acting session go? … this will sting a little, but it will help your scales grow back” informed Naruto as he walked across the bridge that went over the pond and got a bottle from a shelf on the bookcase in the back of the hidden room. He dripped a little bit of the solution on Kurenai’s exposed tail flesh. She hissed in pain, but relaxed as the pain went away.

“ummm … about that” Iruka shifted nervously “are you sure we should be acting like this? I mean if these hunters are as good as Minato and their reputation suggests then they will surely suspect Hashirama”

“that’s the point” commented the Brit.

“what?” the merman and his sister blinked in confusion along with everyone else.

“from you what you described about the last time these hunters were here it’s blatantly clear that you all screwed up” remarked Naruto bluntly.

“how so?” Tobirama in a clipped tone that screamed ‘what the hell makes you the expert?’.

“what you all did was scream and slam the door into their faces like a cheating husband trying to by time for his mistress to escape … no” he looked Tobirama right in the eyes and stepped closer to the vampire. Tobirama gulped nervously and started to back up “when you hear your wife coming the stairs, you don’t freak out like a bloody fool, oh no. Instead you fling the door open and take her passionately in your arms” before Tobirama could even blink Naruto wrapped his arms around the vampire’s waist and was less than an inch away from kissing the gray haired vampire. Tobirama couldn’t take his eyes away from the blonde’s … his heart was racing … his knees felt weak … his face heated up with a bright flush “you speak to her, caress her, seduce her all while your mistress quietly gets dress. You ravish your wife all while carefully guiding her movements and if done right, she never sees or even suspects the mistress who escaped through the front door” Tobirama squeaked and grabbed the blonde’s shoulders, he never noticed that Naruto guided him right next to the pond until he nearly slipped over the edge. Everyone else was staring at the Brit … they were impressed.

Minato shook himself out of his stunned and slightly jealous daze “but this gang of demon hunters all have devices that pinpoint demons by taking advantage of their increased senses. How do we stop that?”

“I have a potion for just that purpose, but if this is going to work I need more information. As much as possible about this village and these hunters” stated Naruto seriously.


	11. What Secret?

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

“I have a potion for just that purpose, but if this is going to work I need more information. As much as possible about this village and these hunters” stated Naruto seriously.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hashirama stood in front of his class trying to lecture when the computer starts acting weird “oh no not again” the class groans as Hashirama pokes the computer with his ruler to see if it will come back to life.

“let me help professor” Hashirama blinks and looks up to see Naruto coming own the steps towards the font of the classroom to look at the computer.

“please, this thing hates me-… IT LIVES!” yelled Hashirama happily as the computer started going again making all his students sweat drop while Naruto chuckled “ok … now where was I?” the botany professor resumed where he left off and finally finished his lecture. As the students filed out of the room Hashirama put away his thing and walked out with Naruto.

Naruto smiled “not used to technology are you Hashirama?”          

“no, it all hates me” the vampire whined childishly before perking up as he recalled something he wanted to ask “I understand what you’re doing with me and Iruka. You’re diverting attention from Iruka and Kurenai to me, but what happens when they start looking closer into my actions and see that there’s nothing there? Won’t they see that there was a trick?”

“oh? But Hashirama you do have a secret” remarked Naruto with a playful smile.

The professor tilted his head cutely “what secret? … you mean my being a-”

“nope, you don’t require a certain red fluid to eat and catching some rays won’t hurt you anymore so they will never figure that out unless you flash them your pretty fangs. I mean your other secret” Naruto said cryptically and tried not to laugh at Hashirama who looked completely baffled.

“I don’t know another secret. What’s my secret Naruto?” the professor asked. The vampire yelped as he was suddenly pinned against a wall. He gasped as he felt a leg push in between his legs and separate them. The vampire’s heart was racing as he looked up into the Brit’s blue eyes.

“you have a very dangerous secret Hashirama” Naruto whispered huskily.

Hashirama shivered at the warmth of the hellhound’s body pressed against him “W-what is it?” his knees felt weak.

The blonde leaned in closer. Their lips were a hairs breath away from touching “why your illicit relationship with your British transfer student of course” he gripped Hashirama’s hips and slipped his thumbs under the edge of the professor’s shirt to caress the soft skin. He could feel the vampire shudder under his touch and heard a soft mewl.

“I see” Hashirama whimpered as he tried to lean up and kiss the blonde only to miss slightly as the hellhound moved back just out of reach just to tease the shorter male.

“good … I’ll be seeing you Hashirama” Naruto purred before leaving a flushed and dazed botany professor standing in the hall.

Hashirama needed to take a few seconds to calm down before trying to stand on his own and walk down the hall “I like that secret” he blushed as he left …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto chuckled “interesting … Hashirama seemed very pleased with the idea” he saw Shibi and Shino walking down the street “it has been a while. How have you both been?”

“we’re both fine” said Shibi. The two insect charmers glanced at each other before looking back at Naruto “we would like to talk to you about something”

“of course, mind if we walk and talk I want to check out the water and see what these demon hunting brothers are up to” said Naruto as he strolled down the sidewalk with the Aburames in hot pursuit.

Shino nodded “sure … we want to know if we can help with the terms of … your contract”

“I see Hiruzen and the others have been gossiping” the Brit rolled his eyes clearly amused.

“yes, they told me everything before rummaging through your kitchen” muttered Shibi. Naruto laughed a the comment as they turned towards the shore.

“cute, real bloody cute” the blonde smiled and they slowed down when they spotted a boat skidding through the ice with five men two of which had cameras. The Brit let his body relax a little when a cold breeze went passed “my contract involves more then what other canines would. A hellhound doesn’t mark it’s territory with piss or semen”

“then what does it require?” asked Shino. They all noticed the two hunter walk out onto the deck of he boat with cameras that could be submerged.

Naruto hummed in thought. The cameras were big and most likely were delivered then carted around in a rental van because the motorcycles from before couldn’t possibly carry that. The hellhound made a turn and went towards the nearest secure parking structure “tell me, are you concerned that I’ll leave?” he asked as he looked at the two insect charmers.

“in all honesty yes … the Blue Lung infection was … a horrendous experience, not just for me, but for Shino as well and even though we both ended up drinking the entire cure it could come back, right? We could all also find another insect charmer who is infected, but we won’t be able to help. You are needed in Konoha and we will help in anyway” stated Shibi with determination in his voice.

The hellhound just chuckled as he subtly looked at each car in the parking garage. Thankfully there weren’t many so Naruto quickly zeroed in on a large gray van “I had the sudden urge to claim that sex is a big part of making a contract” he glanced over his shoulder at the two very red insect charmers “I’m kidding … the only way to claim this place as mine is to get everyone on the same page. If everyone agrees that I am needed here then I am allowed to burn away any scent markings using my own power, but that’s half of it … I need proof in a way that I’m needed before doing that so I have to mark people too. Don’t get any ideas, I can’t mark you two before. The Akatsuki and each pack or family will need to agree first”

“so the only thing we can do is help convince people that you are skilled” said Shino who, like his father was a little disappointed that they couldn’t do anymore to help “umm what are you doing?” he asked curiously as he saw Naruto peering in the back of the van. The insect charmers shivered slightly as the blonde’s eyes shifted … the whites became pitch black and the blue became fiery red with flecks of several different shades of gold, yellow and orange. The sight was a turn on for the youngest insect charmer. Naruto resisted the urge to kiss him when he smelled arousal oozing off Shino and just focused on looking at the contents of the dark van.

“just taking a look at what our hunters have up their sleeves. Speaking of, I was curious about the forest around this village. Hiruzen told me that there are a lot of protected plants and trees around here. Are there insects that are rare too?” Naruto asked as he made a mental note of all the equipment. Once that was done his eyes shifted back to blue and white.

Shibi nodded “several butterflies. In fact some people go looking for the rare ones the only fly at night or for the rare flower that blooms at night once a year in spring”

Naruto raised an eyebrow “in spring? When did these guys come before? In spring?” he asked as they moved away casually and left the parking garage.

“yes actually” said Shino who vividly recalled the night he and many others were nearly trapped.

“then there’s our excuse for why a group of villagers were running around at that time and why you were all so pissed that you tossed them out before without much explaination. I’ll talk with Hiruzen about that” commented the blonde.

“Technically Shino wasn’t part of the actual group. People didn’t know about us so we wouldn’t be trusted that sort of situation because up until now everyone thought we were human” explained Shibi

“then that works even better. As far as these hunters need to know you were all just searching for rare flowers- … stay quiet for a minute” hissed Naruto.

The two Aburames were a little puzzled at the sudden command, but then they saw Gozu and Meizu headed towards the garage. It was difficult, but they could all hear the conversation as the hunters entered the garage.

“well as I thought that was a bust. I bet we tipped off the merman when we first got here. We’ll checkout Hashirama tomorrow after Zabuza gets here” said Gozu.

“fine … can we eat now? I’m famished” Meizu whined.

“not right now, we need to get the high frequency equipment set up before Zabuza gets here tomorrow morning. We also need to think of an excuse to get into the police station to set it off” Gozu stated as he opened the van to put the camera he was holding away.

Meizu grinned “Chinese it is then! I’ll order”

Gozu rolled his eyes as he got behind the wheel “idiot” Shino and Shibi were about to leave so they wouldn’t be spotted once the hunters drove out of the garage, but they noticed someone missing.

“excuse me! You guys dropped this” Gozu raised an eyebrow at the sound of a British accent and looked out the window to see a young blonde man holding out a cord.

“oh crap, thanks. This is delicate equipment and expensive” said Gozu as he got out of the van and took the cord.

“no problem, have a good day … oh and good luck with you research” said the blonde.

A puzzled looked crossed Gozu’s face “how did you know?” he asked as he secured the cord in the back. It was subtle, but he definitely saw the young blonde flinch.

“oh, I’m Naruto Moore, a student at the University. Professor Hashirama mentioned running into you. Good day” answered the blonde before waving good bye and leaving.

“hmmm … not sure what to make of that guy” Gozu got back behind the wheel and sweat dropped as he noticed that his brother wasn’t paying attention at all because he was ordering food.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shibi raised an eyebrow as he and Shino followed Naruto home “and you confronted them because …” the insect charmer let his sentence trail off and waiting for the blonde to explain.

“because I am a very polite person … and why should anyone act skittish in their own bloody town. That behavior won’t help avoid suspicion” commented Naruto as he unlocked the door to the mansion and went inside. Now both insect charmers felt silly for trying to hide before. It was their home after all, they don’t have to freak out!

“you have a point” Shino admitted as he pulled off his coat and relaxed on the couch with his father.

Naruto shrugged “yes … now what to do about this Zabuza guy?”

“it sounded like he was the boss and that could be really bad … the entire police force is demon or something so it could get really bad if, whatever that device is, is set off there. Anywhere else it might be ok, but not there” sighed Shibi.

“a tad over dramatic … I think this will work perfectly-… hello Hiruzen” the blonde greeted as the headmaster entered the large estate.

Hiruzen smiled and dug his nail into his wrist to change back to his sexy young form “hello Naruto-” the vampire blinked as he saw the insect charmers staring at Naruto as if the hound was insane “what’s going on?”

Before Naruto could answer Shino did “we over heard Meizu and Gozu talking. Apparently their boss, Zabuza, is coming tomorrow and they plan to set off a device in the police station that will reveal every demon, but Naruto doesn’t seem concerned”

“I’m not” said Naruto as he went into the kitchen.

“WHAT? Why not? This is bad-” Hiruzen gulped as Naruto pinned him against the counter. They were so close … Naruto’s strong hands were gripping his hips. Hiruzen placed his hands flat against hellhound’s chest nearly moaning at the feeling of the muscles beneath the shirt. He wanted to rip that fabric away and straddle the blonde. Hiruzen’s heart skipped when Naruto leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“don’t worry … I have some tricks that work beautifully in more confined spaces … the more intimate the better. Just trust me and get me into the police station” the hellhound purred loving the vampire’s soft whimper as he pulled back.

A dazed headmaster took a little bit to recover before he was able to trust his voice “a-about that … Itachi wants you to come in to the station and answer some questions about the break in. I tried to tell him there was no reason to, but he is careful. The story we told him about you finding Mizuki and his goons in your home and calling me for help isn’t sticking”

“then questions will be answered and if you’re up to it, a little chat with Zabuza” Naruto smiled as he boiled some water for some tea …


	12. Wolf Den

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

“then questions will be answered and if you’re up to it, a little chat with Zabuza” Naruto smiled as he boiled some water for some tea …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen gulped nervously as he went into Naruto’s mansion “Naruto, are you ready to go to the police station?”

“ _yeah, one sec_ ” Naruto called from the greenhouse in the back. Moments later the blonde Brit came into the living room. Hiruzen blushed lightly as he looked over Naruto’s outfit. A simple white long sleeve button down shirt and black vest completed with black pants made a surprisingly sexy ensemble “I have everything, lets go” said Naruto as he grabbed his long brown jacket and … an old fashioned doctor’s bag?

“wow … I haven’t seen a bag like that over half a century and it’s in perfect condition” Hiruzen was in awe at the brown leather bag. It was clearly vintage and had silver latch on the top right under the sturdy handle.

Naruto smiled “yes, really this is the one I prefer to use. I finally got everything sorted so I put the newer one I used to help Iruka away. Shall we?”

“yes, I’ll drive us there … how should we approach Zabuza?” the headmaster asked as they walked outside and got into the silver car. He made sure that his appearance was that of an old man before starting the car

“that will be simple. Just remember seeing them from before and do that disapproving headmaster tone and scold them. Being that Zabuza is the ring leader he should step in quickly. A guy in his business can’t afford making a scene. Just bne sure to mention that they nearly destroyed the habits for very rare species of plants and insects and bring up that the many people, your students included, who take strolls through the woods to see them were at risk too. After that just leave in a huff” said Naruto casually as they drove down he long driveway and towards town.

“you make it sound so simple” muttered Hiruzen as they stopped at a red light.

A soft chuckle escaped the hellhound’s lips “it is, but it is just very easy to screw up too. You should have a problem with though”

The vampire shrugged “the acting isn’t what has me concerned. I’m a vampire and have been around for years so acting is second nature to me. It’s everything else that worries me. Are you sure this will stop Zabuza and his minions?”

“technically this meeting won’t be the end all. They will stop and look up what you said. When the information is confirmed they will go after Hashirama” said Naruto just as they drove up to the police station.

The headmaster sighed as he parked “what are you planning with that? They have to get something or it will be suspicious”

“don’t worry. Hashirama and I have a secret that will satisfy their curiosity” Naruto gave a knowing smile, but refused to explain further. Hiruzen pouted as he watched his transfer student pick up the bag and exit the vehicle.

However he stopped Naruto and whispered another question “I’m sure you know about wolf demon’s instincts so what do you plan on saying? You can’t really lie and really Itachi might the best person to be truthful to”

“I have no intention of telling the truth. Lying might be the best way to begin this conversation and let curiosity take it from there” said Naruto before walking into the station leaving behind a puzzled headmaster A second later he sighed and followed after his student.

After asking someone at the desk they were directed to officer Itachi Uchiha’s desk. Naruto glance around the busy station, but was relieved to see that Gozu and Meizu were not there yet. With a swift flick he unlatched the bag releasing weak plumes of silver smoke into the air as they walked over and sat next to the desk to wait for Itachi.

Out of the corner of Hiruzen’s eye he spotted the smoke and cast a glance at British healer. All he received in return was a reassuring smile and before anyone could speak a handsome young man sat down at the desk in front of them.

“it’s good to see some people can still manage to be on time. I’m Itachi Uchiha” greeted the pair in front of them. The officer shook both their hands, but paused to look at the blonde “you must be Naruto Moore, the student headmaster Sarutobi mentioned”

“yes, I apologize for not being present for the arrest, what questions did you have?” asked Naruto. When the police were called Kurenai started feeling slightly sick from the cure for the Wishing Well disease so Naruto closed himself in the hidden room with Iruka and Kurenai to take care of her. No one wanted the police to come in and find a ‘human’ standing in the same place as merpeople, which is why Hiruzen and the other vampires spoke to the police for him.

Itachi glanced at the headmaster for a moment “well … the way it was explained to me by when I arrived is that you say that you heard someone break in and you called the headmaster of your school. Why didn’t you just call the police right away?”

“999” muttered the blonde.

“excuse me?” Itachi said looking a little confused.

“the emergency number in the UK is 999, not 911. A fact I should’ve made sure to remember. I panicked and the first number I called was 999. When that didn’t work I called the only other number I knew.”

Hiruzen mentally smirked, Naruto truly had an answer for everything … though the thought of him panicking was funny “I handled Naruto’s transfer to our school and made sure he had my number”

“I see … I guess that makes sense, but why were you not around when the police came?” asked Itachi as he eyed the Brit critically. The wolf demon’s instincts were screaming that something didn’t fit and he wanted to know. It made sense that all the vampires came under those conditions, but how did this young man with the sexy accent not see anything- … sexy accent? Where did that come from?

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Itachi twitched slightly “the headmaster said I was panicking and he gave me a sedative … really all I remember is that he looked me in the eyes. I was told that everything was fine, the people who broke in were arrested and the headmaster and my professors explained everything to the police” the Brit shrugged.

The spark of interest in the Uchiha’s eyes would been missed if the blonde was truly as unaware as he pretended to be. Itachi glanced at Hiruzen “ah I see, well that does clear everything up, thank you. You can leave, but Mr. Sarutobi I would like a word with you about my brother” … it still wasn’t feeling right to the wolf demon, but the story did make sense now. He hoped the headmaster could clear it up.

No one saw the Brit lock his bag before standing up and moving towards the exit. It was prefect timing because Naruto could smell them coming … Meizu, Gozu and two other people were walking into the building with a box. There was no point trying to listen in on the conversation between Itachi and Hiruzen since the smoke that came out of his bag was meant to dull the senses enough to prevent damage from devices like the one Gozu was carrying.

With sharp eyes he watched the group of hunters as he casually leaned against the wall and pretended to wait for his headmaster. The tallest man, who Naruto figured was Zabuza, reached into the box and did something. He most likely turned the device on. The Brit mentally smirked at the disappointed looks on their faces when no one started screaming in pain clutching their heads or even flinch.

At least one person should have. There was almost always one demon hiding amongst humans. Much to heir surprise and disappointment there was no demons … at least as far as they could tell … if only they knew that they were surrounded …

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi watched the student move away an once he was out of hearing range he looked at Hiruzen “is that what happened? Did he see something and you used your vampire hypnosis to erase his memory? Three goblins broke into his house … are saying he knows this? Why would he lie right now, in a station filled with wolves?” hissed Itachi in a hushed voice.

Hiruzen smiled as he understood Naruto’s earlier words, he needed Itachi to come to them. Naruto can’t confront the entire pack, but if he earned the trust of one then there’s a chance “I know the instincts of a wolf demon is strong so I won’t bother lying Itachi… no, the truth, I assure you, is far more extraordinary, but you aren’t ready to hear it. If you want the entire story meet us at the Uzumaki Manor tomorrow, by yourself” he stressed ‘yourself’ making it very clear to the young wolf demon that he should be alone “oh speaking of Sasuke, how is he?” asked Hiruzen, clearly very amused with the look of the gaping Uchiha.

A frown appeared on the demon’s handsome face “he … his condition has flared up again … he will miss some more classes”

“I see … maybe that is something to be discussed as well, good day Itachi” Itachi simply nodded dumbly and watched the well respected vampire head over to the blonde student.

“they’re here, they failed” Naruto muttered as he saw the headmaster approach him. Hiruzen glanced around and smirked slightly as he saw the rather disappointed group headed for the door. The vampire went into headmaster mode, stood straight and walked over to them before they could leave.

“you two!” Meizu and Gozu stopped with Zabuza and the fourth member of their group. Hiruzen’s eyes narrowed in recognition “I thought I recognized you two. You are the two fools who nearly burned down our town three years. Why are you back here? You have some nerve after putting so many lives at risk” Zabuza flinched as several people froze and began looking at them with suspicion.

Zabuza stepped up toward the old headmaster “I’m sure this is just a big misunderstanding, can we take this outside?” Hiruzen reluctantly nodded and they left the station “now what did my men do to anger you?” Zabuza asked carefully keeping his tone polite.

Hiruzen frowned as he eyed Meizu and Gozu critically “your men decided it would be a good idea to bring flares into an old barn. When the place went up in flames the spotting parties were nearby. It was only shear dumb luck that the fire didn’t spread before someone was killed”

“spotting parties?” asked Gozu who flinched as the ‘old’ man glared at him.

“our town relies heavily on tourists who come to see the rare species of plants and insects during spring and summer. There are always groups of people looking around looking for a Moon Lily or Glowing Butterflies even my students. You both could’ve done a lot of damage … Naruto lets go. I will escort you to your next class and no objections” Naruto winced and followed after the headmaster who still seemed to be in a foul mood making it safer not to argue.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the hunters and smirked. They all looked thoroughly scolded “remind me never to piss you off, bloody hell they look pale”

The vampire smirked “if you need reminding then I’m losing my touch … how long until you smoke thing runs it’s course?”

“30 more minutes. It’s a drug designed to trick the brain into not noticing the senses are dulled, but it won’t effect anyone long term” said Naruto as he snapped a picture of the hunters which will be sent to Hashirama.

As they got in the car Hiruzen glanced at the four man team of hunter and smirked … Naruto called it again, they were looking at their phones most likely researching if the things he said were true. Hashirama had better be ready because he and Naruto are up … the headmaster wondered what Naruto had planned …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hashirama hung up his cellphone. He had just finished talking with Naruto and the plan seemed simple. All he had to do was wait for one of the hunters started following him. once they did he will lead them to Naruto’s home and pretend to be very close with the blonde Brit. The professor was very nervous, but excited. His sharp eyes caught the glimpse of someone following him.

It was the unknown member of he group. The hunter was actually very cute with long black hair and big brown eyes. The vampire wondered slightly if Naruto would find this person attractive. Hashirama felt a sting of jealousy. He shook the thoughts from his head and headed to his own home first.

“here we go” Hashirama muttered. It was now dark outside, but he could easily see the hunter outside in a car across the street. He grabbed his jacket and got in his car. Sure enough he was followed. He drove all the way up to the mansion and parked.

Naruto opened the door and pulled the vampire inside “glad you made it … looks like you tail is sneaking up the driveway now” Naruto and Hashirama sat down on the couch in front of the lit fire chatting casually as the hunter came closer “it is a shame about that date on the other side of the lake” Naruto said just loud enough for the hunter outside to hear. The ring of the dishwasher signaled and he got up.

The vampire sighed in false disappointment “yes well can’t be helped … let me help” he said and helped Naruto put some freshly cleaned dishes away in the cabinets, but right after Naruto trapped him against the counter. Hashirama’s breath caught in his throat as Naruto leaned in close.

“we can still have that date” Naruto said huskily making Hashirama shiver. His heart was racing in his chest as the hellhound inched closer. Finally the warm lips were pressed firmly against his own making the vampire moan as a jolt of pleasure raced through his body. The kiss quickly became more and more passionate each second.

When they heard the hunter Naruto slowly pulled back. A whimper escaped the vampire’s plump lips. Nothing more could happen just yet, but one more kiss couldn’t hurt, right? Hashirama leaned up and kissed Naruto again before cuddling up on the couch together.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Haku, what did you find about Hashirama?” Zabuza grumbled in the hotel room with Meizu and Gozu.

Haku was blushing brightly “ummm … well … Hashirama is not a merman. I saw him handling wet dishes without growing a tail … but he does have a secret. It’s just not what we are interested in. He and that blonde British student who was with the headmaster before … they’re in a relationship. Hashirama was worried about the water because they wanted to have date on the other side of the lake, but with you guys there he was concerned about being seen”

Zabuza shrugged “it was good to check anyway. Now we know so lets head out in the morning”

In the morning they packed everything up and left the village completely unaware of a set of fiery eyes following them all the way to the border of town and making sure they leave …


	13. Seedy Sickness

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

In the morning they packed everything up and left the village completely unaware of a set of fiery eyes following them all the way to the border of town and making sure they leave …

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi looked at the feverish sleeping young man in the bed trying to breath. It was his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke has been suffering on and off for nearly two years with some unexplainable affliction making the young wolf so weak and sick that he is left bedridden. No one can understand what was going on with the demon.

“ _brother_ ” Sasuke whispered in a hoarse voice and opened his dazed eyes.

“I’m here Sasuke” Itachi said softly and moved closer to his little brother “would you like some water?” he asked as he saw a pitcher of fresh ice water next to the bed with a glass that his mother probably put there.

“ _yes_ ” Itachi filled the glass with water … with some help the younger Uchiha managed to sit up and drink the cool liquid “ _hurts_ ” Sasuke gasped in pain and held his chest.

“I know” Itachi bit his lip to keep himself from crying. Sasuke needed support right now and shedding tears won’t help. He put the glass of water down and tucked his brother into bed. The lights were flicked off and Itachi quietly shut the door. As he went downstairs he saw his parents seated at the dining room table.

Mikoto looked up and smiled sadly “how is he?”

“it seems even worse than his last episode” Itachi admitted somberly.

Fugaku sighed “I’ll call the Harunos if he’s still bad tomorrow … we need to figure out how to pay for those remedies”

“they are very expensive, but we’ll find a way” Mikoto assured. It was difficult to say if she was saying that to comfort them or herself.

When vampires need special protection from sun and hide their real age they go to the Haruno family for help. All creatures have a distrust for healers, but in extreme cases some try to get help for other conditions. Granted most can’t or won’t even considering asking do to distrust, which was only amplified when they see the exorbitant prices and terribly bedside manner of many of the arrogant Harunos.

None of the Harunos claimed to be healers, but the Akatsuki did review them. They were allowed to do what they do with etched rings for vampires, but their knowledge for other things wasn’t even reviewed so technically they could keep doing so because the Akatsuki gave them a license … they just conveniently forget to mention that the license they were given is only for ring spells not for medicinal care.

“I’ll meet you at the station Dad. I have to meet someone” Itachi said as he grabbed his coat and put it on.

“right … be careful” Fugaku stood up and pulled Itachi into a hug. The man wasn’t usually the most affectionate person, but that changed when Sasuke became ill. Fugaku has even been taking days off to help and that’s unheard of …

“I will Dad, you too” Itachi liked this change in his father, but it was a bit bittersweet. He let his father go and hugged his mother “good bye” for a second he thought his mother wouldn’t let him go, but eventually she did and he left. As he drove down the road towards the Uzumaki mansion he noticed the four demon hunters packing up their things “they’re leaving already? I thought they would cause more problems … oh well, good riddance” Itachi pulled over and watched them from his car as they finished. He carefully followed behind them since it was towards the Uzumaki mansion anyway and was delighted to see them turn on the road that too them right out of the village.

One huge weight came off the officer’s shoulders It was good to know that was over. Suddenly Itachi saw something so strange that he slammed on the breaks … peering at him from the snow covered trees was a pair of fiery red and gold eyes. Though it was almost the end of winter and the trees had no leaves for cover or a lot of snow he couldn’t clearly see the creature. However he could tell that the red eyes belonged to a huge canine …

A canine that was headed towards the Uzumaki mansion!

Itachi drove off to the mansion much faster than before, but the creature seemed to keep up. Unfortunately he lost track of the unknown creature just as he slowed down to go down the long winding driveway safely. Once he came to a full stop he jumped out from the car and looked around. Whatever it was wasn’t there anymore. At least he couldn’t smell anything indicating that it was still nearby.

“Itachi! What are you doing just standing there? Come in!” Minato yelled from the open door.

Itachi raised an eyebrow “Minato, what are you doing here?”

Minato grinned as the officer came in the house “I came to visit” the blonde professor commented as he shut he door behind Itachi.

“I see … so where is Naruto?” Itachi asked as he hung his coat. This place was amazing. The ceiling were high and decorated with intricate plaster work to compliment the beautiful rich dark woodwork. When you first walk in you see the large dining room with a chandelier and to the right was the kitchen. To the left was a huge living room with a grand piano. The first floor also had a large study, a library and a sun room in the back near the greenhouse. The officer came here only once as a kid, but that was years ago when the Uzumakis were still alive … rumor has it there’s several secret passages and a ballroom on the second floor …

“oh he wasn’t here when we came in” Itachi looked into the living room and saw Hiruzen, Tobirama, Hashirama, Iruka and Shino sitting on the plush chairs and couch “we let ourselves in” said Hashirama as Minato sat down next to him.

The officer sweat dropped “you shouldn’t just go wandering into a person’s home without permission-…” Itachi’s jaw dropped slightly as he remembered something. Four of the people were vampires! Vampires can’t just wander into a human’s house! So what does that mean? That Naruto isn’t human? If that’s the case why not just say so? There’s no need for secrecy here of all places.

That’s when Itachi saw something that absolutely stunned him. The rings that were made to protect the vampires from the sun and ide there age were all laying on the snack covered table … vampires were sitting unprotected in a sun drenched room and eating as if they were really liking the taste of food!

“ah good to see you’re all here” everyone, even the stunned Uchiha, turned and their minds came to a screeching halt … there walking into the room from the back of the house was a butt naked British blonde male “as you can see officer, I’m unarmed. Just give me a moment to get dressed” Naruto ignored the eyes following him as he went up the stairs. They were transfixed by the strong tone muscles rippling under the tan skin and that … very big, thick maleness swinging freely in the air. Not one person could look away …

Before Itachi could stop himself he said “you look well armed to me” the wolf demon blushed as Naruto smirked at even though everyone else nodded in agreement. Moments later Naruto returned with black pants and a red shirt.

“Naruto … what were you doing?” Tobirama asked the second his brain started working normally again.

The Brit shrugged “I went for a stroll”

“you walk around like that in this weather?” Itachi gaped, but couldn’t help feeling the sudden urge to rip off those clothes and spread his legs- … Whoa! When the hell did he become a horny submissive?!

“I do many tings in that attire. You can always join of course” Naruto purred. He directed the invite to all those present earning several blushes.

Itachi gulped “g-good to know” he shook his head to try to regain his senses “ummm … right, now why are we here instead of discussing the break in at the station?” Itachi asked as he heroically tried to focus any where except Naruto’s crotch. It was becoming clear that this man may not be human, but he’d ask later.

“ah yes” Hiruzen put his tea down on the table “well we wanted to tell you the reason why Naruto has come to this village. He wants to offer his skills as a healer”

“I see” Itachi glanced at Naruto “so that is why you wanted to talk to me alone” get a wolf away from the pack you can reason with it, but if you go for the entire pack you could never reason with the dangerous pack mentality.

Hashirama nodded “yes, while your pack and this entire village have good reason to be paranoid Naruto has proven to each of us that he is very skilled and trustworthy”

“you mean the fact that you’re all not burning in the sunlight and not gagging on real food” said the rather stunned Uchiha.

Shino smirked “that is only the beginning … my father and I are creatures as well” a swarm came from the next room and perfectly spelled the words ‘insect charmer’ in the air.

“I thought that was a myth” Itachi watched in awe as the insects made an ‘X’ in the air to say he was wrong before Shino dismissed them with a wave and buzzed out of the room.

“no we aren’t. Nearly everyone assumed we were a myth. Naruto thought we were extinct, but despite that he checked to be sure. It’s because of that my father wasn’t killed by a lung infection” Shino explained with a great deal of gratefulness in his tone. Shibi would have been here too, but he had a meeting to get to.

Hiruzen smiled “Naruto saved both mine and Hashirama’s from the brink of death, which involved injuries do to silver or devils bane. He even saved Iruka”

Iruka pouted “and he was the one who knocked out those idiot goblins”

Minato popped a cookie in his mouth and smiled “he even cured vampirism. The issue we had with light, silver, devils bane, undying thirst for human blood and so on were do to a virus of sorts, which he purged from our system. We still need blood, but a small amount of animal blood satisfies us like it never has before and we can eat and sleep soundly now. He also applied talismans that are far more effective at hiding our age than those gaudy rings” to prove the blonde professor’s point Hiruzen pressed his wrist and suddenly turned to his elderly headmaster face and pressed again to revert back to his true sexy self.

To say Itachi was stunned to hear all this was an understatement and his instincts were screaming that it was all true. A part of him wasn’t sure, but the desire to take a chance was strong. Sasuke … he won’t last much longer. The Harunos’ treatments were no longer effective. They needed help.

“I doubt my family will take kindly to someone saying they’re a healer without the Akatsuki license” Itachi sighed and looked at Naruto “… but my little brother Sasuke … he won’t last much longer”

Naruto leaned against the back of the couch “what are his symptoms?”

“high fever, extreme weakness, he’s very tired and he can barely drink without feeling pain” Itaci explained. He was the most reasonable would wolf demon and was willing to give the foreigner a chance especially since so many are standing up for him.

“how long has this been going on? Does he sweat? A dry throat? Has it come in spells? What kind of things does he drink when he feels pain?” Naruto asked seriously.

Itachi blinked “umm … it started two years ago. No, he doesn’t really sweat and his throat is always dry and sore. At first it would just come and go every couple weeks, but then it started lasting longer. After getting treatment it clears a little bit, but he still is very weak. As far as the drinks it’s always cold water”

“where do you go for these treatments?” Naruto asked. For some reason he seemed concerned.

“the Harunos” Itachi raised an eyebrow as the Brit closed his eyes … it was like he was trying to keep calm. They could almost hear him counting to ten, but what made him so mad?

The Brit finally opened his eyes and moved to the kitchen at a fast pace “if your brother has what I think he does then brew him this, add some milk and have him drink it” Naruto explained as he pulled out a neatly stored bag of seeds “it tastes like chocolate and it won’t hurt him. In fact, here” Naruto took five seeds, put them in a teacup and poured hot water over them. The officer and now everyone else was in the kitchen watching the seeds dissolve into a thick chocolaty drink. Naruto took a sip to prove it was harmless, then passed it to Itachi who also took a sip.

Itachi smiled both at the delicious taste and that Naruto took the time to calm his fears “this is good”

“my great great great grandma believed people will be more cooperative about health if medicine tasted good so she taught her family as such. If Sasuke takes this he will be sick right after if I’m right, if not it may be something else, but either way no harm is done” said Naruto with a smile as he handed the bag to Itachi …


	14. Black Metal Cocktail

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

“… If Sasuke takes this he will be sick right after if I’m right, if not it may be something else, but either way no harm is done” said Naruto with a smile as he handed the bag to Itachi …

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi dragged a stubborn moron who was caught stealing a car into a cell and locked him up …

“YOU CAN’T *hiccup* KEEP ME HERE! *hiccup* YOU HAVE NO PROOF” howled the clearly drunk joyrider.

“other than the parking lot camera and the other cops who saw you trying to steal a cop car” Itachi stated bluntly.

“YEAH WELL YOU CAN’T STOP ME! I GOT THE REFLEXES OF A *hiccup* NINJA!” the drunk attempted to kick the air, but ended slipping and falling hard on the floor. The sound of snoring made it clear the guy was fine and thankfully will be quiet for a while.

The wolf demon groaned as he walked out of the room “nuts are coming out and it isn’t evening noon” he sat at his desk went back to the case file he was looking at before the commotion. Well he tried to at least … his mind couldn’t stop going back to the bag of seeds in his desk drawer.

It was only a couple hours ago that the British healer handed him a possible medicine to help his brother. Now he wants to give it to his brother, but will it work? Will it be expensive or will Naruto want something else in return? Is he landing himself and his pack in more trouble?

After a few seconds of debating with himself he opened the drawer and grabbed the bag “I’m going to go and check in on Sasuke” he whispered to his father who simply nodded with worry evident in his face.

Without a second thought Itachi left to the parking lot and jumped into his car. Even as he drove through the streets his mind was on the bag of seeds figuratively burning a hole in his pocket. As distrustful as he wanted to be he couldn’t deny that Naruto didn’t lie and even went so far as to let him sample the medication … it was worth a try.

Mikoto looked out the door when she saw her son drive up the driveway “you’re home early Itachi, is something wrong?” she asked in concern as her son came in from the cold.

“no mom, I just wanted to check in on Sasuke” Itachi smiled as his mother looked him over to make sure he wasn’t hurt.

“ok, that’s good. I was worried for a second … actually if you don’t mind could you watch him for a few minutes? I want to quickly go shopping” she asked as she watched Itachi heated up some water in a kettle.

“yeah I don’t mind. I was going to eat lunch a make one for Dad too since I believe he forgot” stated Itachi as he pulled out a cup.

“yes … nobody seems to have a clear head lately” she mutter sadly before grabbing her coat and leaving.

Once his mother’s car was out of sight Itachi pulled out the fabric bag filled with seeds and put it on the counter next to the teacup. The wolf demon waited anxiously or the water to heat. His mind began to truly hope that this would work. It must’ve been the way Naruto behaved. The blonde was unlike anyone he met and if he was right like anything too. He had a strange feeling around Naruto and not just the spread your legs and beg feeling either …

It seemed pretty clear that Naruto wasn’t as human as he smelled. How that was possible he wasn’t sure. He was aware of things that can erase a person’s scent, but not change it. That had to be he case though. There was something else about Naruto’s behavior that concerned him …

That reaction the blonde had when he described Sasuke’s symptoms … Naruto was furious … he kept it under control, but Itachi could tell. Hell everyone there at the time could tell something pissed off the Brit, but what?

A healer … Hiruzen said Naruto wants to be the healer for this village. If that’s the truth then Naruto would act like any doctor, healer or what have you and would be furious if someone was deliberately hurting someone. So does he believe someone is hurting Sasuke?

*whistle* Itachi was so startled by the kettle’s shrill whistle he nearly fell out of his chair …

“damn … I’m getting too distracted” grumbled Itachi as his heart rate went back down to normal. After shooting the kettle a half hearted glare he popped five seeds into the cup with a little milk and poured the steaming water over them. He waited for the seeds to dissolve before heading up the steps towards Sasuke’s room.

Exhausted bloodshot eyes opened as Itachi came in “ _Itachi_ ”

Itachi smiled even though the voice was horse and clearly in pain “yeah it’s me Sasuke. I came to check on you. I was given a drink that you might really like. It tastes like chocolate”

A glimmer in the normally dull black eyes prompted Itachi to set the cup down and help Sasuke sit up. Once the younger wolf demon was steady Itachi reached over for the hot beverage …

“I’ll help hold it. Be careful, it’s hot” Itachi said as he held the up to Sasuke’s lips. The little weak smile Sasuke gave as he smelled the chocolaty smell made the older brother’s day a lot better and it only got better when Sasuke devoured every drop with more enthusiasm than he has had in the last two years.

“ _that was good_ ” Sasuke smiled weakly “ _could I have some more?_ ”

Itachi smiled as he took the cup, he was happy that there was no gasp of agony when his brother drank this medicine “of course. I’ll get you another cup” he helped Sasuke lean back against the headboard so he could stay upright. Just before he turned to get a refill of the chocolate drink he moved the trashcan next the bed. Itachi was yet again staring at the second set of seeds floating in cold milk. As he poured the hot water again he prayed he’d this would work …

A little strange that he wanted his brother to be sick, but if it meant Sasuke could get better then why not …

Just when he was headed back up the stairs he heard exactly what Naruto said would happen if the medicine was the right one. He raced into Sasuke’s room. It was a miracle that the drink wasn’t spilled when it was haphazardly tossed onto the side table so Itachi could tend to his brother.

“it’s alright, get it out” Itachi said as he soothingly rubbed his brother’s back with one hand and using the other to keep Sasuke from falling over during the rather violent surge of vomiting. With the puking out of the way Itachi gave Sasuke the drink to replenish his fluids and tucked his brother into bed.

Clearly exhaustion took over because Sasuke was asleep before he even hit the pillow, but Itachi was thankful for that. The contents of the trashcan was not something his brother should know about. A growl escaped the older wolf demon’s lips as he saw the truly vile black and green sludge. The sight and smell of what was in his brother’s body was so disturbing that it prompted Itachi to take the trash bag and tie it securely. After putting a fresh bag in the can he put the filled bag in the passenger seat of his car. He forced himself to make and eat lunch while waiting for his mother to return.  
“I’m home Itachi-oh!” Mikoto squeaked as her kissed her cheek as he raced out the door faster than human speeds “errr … bye” she waved in a daze as her son sped away …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen looked up from his paperwork as he heard a car speed into a parking space and moments later he heard his secretary trying to stop someone “ _wait a moment! You can’t go in there-_ ” the door to his office was thrown open revealing an irate Itachi holding a bag and his irritated secretary “I’m sorry Hiruzen, I tried to stop him”

“it’s alright Harriett. I’ll talk to him” Hiruzen smiled reassuringly at his secretary and she finally left closing the door behind her “what is going on Itachi?” Hiruzen asked seriously as he looked at the furious wolf demon. He assumed this had to do with he medicine Naruto gave him this morning …

Itachi held up the bag “I want to know what the hell this stuff-”

*thud* both supernatural creatures looked at the bag that had something hard in it. Hiruzen didn’t think much of it until he saw the baffled look on Itachi’s face. The headmaster raised an eyebrow as the wolf demon lifted the bag a couple times just to set it back down earning the same hard thud each time. Finally the now shaken wolf demon looked at him with a silent plea for help …

“what was in my brother’s body?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was in class when he received a text from Hiruzen that sounded rather urgent. He slipped out of his business class and quickly made his way to the headmaster’s office where he found Hiruzen and Itachi who was staring at a plastic trash bag in what seemed like horror. It was clear to the blonde that the medicine worked, but now some explanations will be needed and this could be tricky. The Brit didn’t want to accuse people protected by the Akatsuki in a village where he was an outsider trying to make connections and claim a territory.

“I gave Sasuke the medicine” Itachi said without taking his eyes off the bag as Naruto shut the door and sat across from Hiruzen “he drank one entire cup and started vomiting violently. Some blood and … this … this vile stuff was what came up and now it’s-”

“solidified, yes. That’s not surprising considering the temperature outside” Naruto commented calmly.

Itachi glanced at the blonde clearly shaken “what is it?”

“it’s a type of metal the is commonly mistaken for green obsidian. It can be processed to become a liquid and stay a liquid, but it has to be room temperature or higher to stay that way. Once something cold gets near it, it begins to harden” Naruto sighed as he saw the officer pale “who told you to have Sasuke drink cold water?” the blonde knew what was coming.

“H-Harunos … they wanted that stuff to harden in my brother!” Itachi’s eyes flickered red in fury.

“yes and no. Hiruzen could I destroy your ring and use your lighter?” the headmaster eagerly tossed he blonde the gaudy ring that once protected him from the sun and fished out his lighter “alright let me show you something”

Naruto held the ring between the tips of his thumb and forefinger. As he held it so both the vampire and demon could see he flicked the lighter creating a small flame. Itachi winced as Naruto let the flame caress the ring and his finger thinking the brit would be in pain , but he was shocked to see no pain and instead saw something else …

Black fur … sleek short black fur rose out of the blonde’s tan skin and continued to grow across the hand the longer the flame stayed there. Then just as Naruto’s nails became black long razor sharp claws a smell came out of the ring.

Hiruzen snarled “that smells like the stuff in the bag”

“exactly” Naruto gave the lighter back, but continued to hold the ring even as his hand slowly returned to normal “this metal in question is used in etched rings. In this solid form it’s very safe, but if someone treated it so it became a liquid it becomes very toxic. In fact your brother would be dead in the first two days if he wasn’t a demon. However that’s what makes it so painful”

“why?” for any other person or in any other situation Itachi would’ve been ashamed to sound so emotional.

The Brit frowned “whether human or demon the body can’t remove the substance. It will work its way into many organs and each time the victim eats, drinks or comes in contact with something cold it hardens and crushes the organs” Naruto looked at the bag “and I highly doubt your brother took all that in one dose. I wouldn’t be surprised if each treatment involved adding an agent to make the substance already in the body return to the liquid state and add more to the body” Naruto stated calmly, the only sign of his anger being the darkening of the whites of his eyes and the appearance of red and gold flecks in his eyes.

Itachi was ready to rip out someone’s throat “why would they do this? The Akatsuki approved them for treating people and they do this!”

The headmaster frowned “Itachi … I don’t know what they told you, but the Harunos are only approved to make etched spell rings and nothing else”

“what?” Itachi gasped in disbelief “I see … is my brother ok now?”

“yes, it only takes one cup. I’ll dispose of that” Naruto answered and pointed at the bag.

In a daze Itachi got out of the chair and thanked them both before leaving. He really couldn’t remember the rest of the day being as mentally drained as he was, but he could easily recall the excitement as he and his father returned home and heard that for the first time in years Sasuke was well enough to eat with them.

“it really worked” said Itachi he hugged Sasuke close happy to not feel a fever.

“what worked?” Fugaku asked.

“the treatments weren’t working so I asked some else for help” with that Itachi explained everything over dinner and it became clear that the Harunos were in trouble.


	15. Protective Father

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

/Author’s comments\

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

“the treatments weren’t working so I asked some else for help” with that Itachi explained everything over dinner and it became clear that the Harunos were in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXX

*knock*knock* Naruto sighed at the sound of harsh banging on his front door “I’m coming, I’m coming, bloody hell” he grumbled as the person who he could tell was a wolf demon continued to knock really hard on the door. The second the door was opened he went flying back and a snarling dark haired man with fangs pinned him to the floor by his throat.

“Dad Don’t!” Itachi raced in to try to pry his father off away from the Brit, but oncevhe saw Naruto he paused … the blonde looked too calm for someone who had a pissed off demon on them.

Naruto felt the sharp claw cut slightly into his neck and could tell the demon was not going to calm down anything soon. A sizzling sound was heard and the demon howled in pain as he recoiled “I do apologize for that, but I prefer not to have bruises all over my neck. Don’t touch that” he warned Itachi as the officer kneeled next to his father who was cradling his hands against his body and whimpering in pain .

Itachi frowned at the Brit’s warning “Dad let me see” Itachi winced as Fugaku slowly showed his palms. His red burnt palms, but how did Naruto do that?

No one said anything as the blonde went over to a pantry and pulled out a jar of black jelly with little blue beads before kneeling on the other side of Fugaku “sorry you should let me heal that. It won’t be easy for you to heal from one of my burns on your own” the two demon wolves didn’t respond, but they didn’t back away either so he took the older demon’s wrist and spread the jelly on.

Fugaku watched as the burns healed quickly and soon the burns were gone along with the pain “thank you … I … I’m sorry about before. It’s just … how am I supposed to trust you when we can’t even trust people from our own village? How do I know Sasuke is actually better? What creature are you? You can’t possibly be as human as you smell if you burned me. Why would you-”

“bother” Naruto finished and got a nod from Fugaku who, despite being healed, was watching the blonde cautiously with his fangs and claws still bared “your son saw my other form and since I did burn you I’ll tell you … I’m a hellhound, you could say that my kind is very … close to fire and my motives are simple, I like healing. I wish to take Konoha as my village and help those inside it” Itachi gaped as he remembered the large hound he saw hidden behind the trees that was running towards the Uzumaki mansion … that was Naruto!

“price” growled Fugaku.

A elegant blonde eyebrow rose “pardon?”

“for curing my son from the Harunos’ shit treatments, what’s the price?” snapped the older would demon. His protective instincts were going a little haywire. After Sasuke went to bed and he and Itachi helped in clearing the table and Mikoto started asking all these questions about the transfer student who gave him the cure that helped Sasuke. While he admits that he let himself get out of control he couldn’t help it. All he was seeing was his wife smiling and his son finally feeling better and the thought of it all coming crashing down because this new healer turned out to be just like the Harunos who started this … that fact he actually believed.

The more he thought about each time he met the sneaky family with the daughter who was disturbingly stalker like with his youngest son he started to understand. However what if this blonde Brit was the same. What if he made things worse? What if he wanted more money than the Haruno family? Seeing his wife heartbroken or Sasuke suddenly falling ill again and even Itachi, who had a light in his eyes as he talked about Naruto, would be heartbroken. All these questions and thoughts swirled around in his mind and drove him a bit crazy …

Before he could stop himself and think he drove off to meet the supposed healer. It’s a good thing Itachi raced after him, but was apparently unnecessary. It was an interesting meeting. Naruto didn’t seem phased by his actions and instead ending up healing the wolf demon’s hands, but even though he was thinking straight now he was on guard and protective … and the way Itachi was looking at Naruto didn’t help …

“in cases like this at my home it would be 4 pounds for a bag of Cocoa Cure seeds, but considering the severity of the situation it’s free” Naruto looked at the demons’ dumbfounded faces “oops right, it’s dollars not pounds here. Still getting used to that. About 5 dollars” he knew it wasn’t the reason they were shocked, but he commented on it anyway.

Itachi blinked in confusion “only that much? The Harunos asked for thousands for fake treatments and you only want a few dollars?”

“I mentioned this before, I’m a healer. I have no interest in bankrupting people” Naruto stood up gracefully and put the jar of black jelly back in the pantry.

Fugaku scoffed “you clearly know about healing I won’t deny that, but how would you stay in business if you have such low prices? You won’t be much good to us if you can’t afford to make the medicines needed for your patients” Fugaku flinched as Itachi sent him a glare for being rude. It seems his soon was in deep for Naruto.

“actually that is still making a profit and once I get my business license I can turn this place into a hotel without a problem” Naruto said calmly as the wolf demons stood up and took a seat at the dining room table.

“a hotel? That’s risky. You’re just going to parade people in and out so close to our secrets” Fugaku said skeptically.

Naruto smiled “have you ever had any issues with the Uzumakis?”

“well … no” Fugaku as he wondered where this was going.

“the Uzumaki mermen and mermaids had the right idea. They bought all this land for as much access to the underground waterways as possible, but so much land would be hard to hide. This entire four story mansion was built to hide secrets. They made lots of secret passages and even let rumors spread about them, do you know why?” Naruto asked with a mischievous smirk that made Itachi shiver.

Fugaku frowned “I know they were party people and were believed to take lovers into secret rooms upstairs for a tryst, but why was that a good idea?”

“so no one would go looking for these passages” Naruto moved the wall sconce and they heard the bookcase move. Naruto followed as the wolf demons went to investigate the secret room that opened up “a ballroom on the second floor … three floors of bedrooms almost always filled with visitors … constant parties … it was all a rouse. The rumors of _bedroom_ passages weren’t meant to keep people focused on the top floors and attic when in realty the important hidden pools were on the first floor. The hidden pools to birth their water sprites or to teach their children to swim without currents. The parties were a form of sound proofing or so no one would notice if they just disappeared for a short time to and check on whoever is in here or in the cellar passage … of course if their absence is noticed they have a rather salacious excuse to fall back on”

The slight purr in the hellhound’s tone made Itachi melt and the sudden eye contact with those blue orbs didn’t help his already weak knees “s-so it’s the ‘hidden in plain sight’ tactic”

“yes, but well thought out of course. However this is premature for I have yet to gain your Akatsuki’s approval” said Naruto logically.

“that’s ok, you are gaining connections slowly. With people on your side what they do? They can’t deny what you’ve done so far” Itachi argued eagerly.

Fugaku frowned as he looked from the hidden bookcase pool to his eldest son. He could tell that Itachi really liked this guy, but the Akatsuki were ruthless “how’d you come by the deed to this place?” he asked and was surprised to see a playful smile appear on he hellhound’s lips …

“once upon a time a couple, a man and woman, flew to the UK for a vacation. They went into their hotel excited and ready for rest and relaxation. After getting settled they went downstairs to the hotel’s restaurant and teashop. Since it was a vacation they splurged and had a large meal accompanied by a few drinks of wine. Quite possibly too many drinks …”

Naruto smirked as the wolf demon were listening intently to his ‘story’ “you see they started bragging loudly that they ripped off a village of monsters. Their drunken ravings might have been laughed at anywhere else however they had the grave misfortune of booking a reservation at a hotel that’s run by ‘monsters’ and that doubles as a hospital for ‘monsters’. In their drunken haze they never noticed the doors around them being closed and locked until it was too late… they were surrounded by creatures with fiery red eyes …”

The hellhound’s eyes became ruby red that had several different flecks of gold and the whites turned pitch black making the wolves eyes widen in shock as Naruto continued his tale …

“the pompous greedy couple were forced to play a few rounds of poker in exchange for their freedom. Without any other choice they did. First they lost a deed for a mansion in the US, which they didn’t seem to mind since once they lost it they immediately signed it over to the hotel owners. You could tell that they expected it to end there, but it didn’t. several more rounds of poker were played. The couple was furious because they lost every round, but weren’t allowed to stop until they only had enough money for two plane tickets and to pay for the three night hotel stay, which strangely enough they didn’t wait to finish their vacation despite the excellent service” Naruto chuckled and allowed his eyes to revert back to blue.

Fugaku smirked, allowing his demonic features to recede creating a more normal human look “now that is a fascinating … story” he was really starting to like this hellhound “the Akatsuki are coming soon … if they ask you have the wolf pack on your side … what should we do with Sasuke’s recovery?”

Naruto closed the bookcase once again hiding the indoor pond “his fever is gone and he’s walking, correct?” the wolf demons nodded “that’s good. Keep him hydrated and don’t let him push himself. In a normal case of this I would say he was fine, but nothing was normal about the amount of metal in his body. He may cough up a small amount of blood from the damage the metal was doing to his body, but that wont last long. Give him a week to recover and to be safe you should each take a drink of the Cocoa Cure”

“you think they drugged us?” Fugaku asked, he hoped the Akatsuki got here before he killed the Harunos. He was tempted to look into their lives and find anything, even unpaid parking tickets, to have an excuse to give them trouble, but until he finds legitimate evidence it’s the Akatsuki’s problem.

“hard to say, but older demons might not reveal symptoms at low doses. If they drugged each of you, but didn’t get the reaction they wanted then they might have changed targets … I’m not accusing anyone, it’s just good to be careful” Naruto said with well hidden concern. He might not have considered it at all if Fugaku hadn’t attacked him. when he burned Fugaku he was sure he smelled a bit of that metal mixed in with the scent of burnt flesh.

Itachi nodded “we’ll do that. Dad why don’t we head home so Mom won’t worry” the older wolf demon said farewell and another apology before getting in his car and driving off “are you ok Naruto?” Itachi raised his hand and let his fingers caress the little cuts from his father’s claws on the blonde’s tan neck. A squeak escaped his lips as Naruto took hold of his wrist and pressed him firmly against the wall.

Naruto leaned in close to Itachi’s ear “I’m tougher than I look” Itachi blushed and felt his boy shivering in excitement as that hot breath tickled his neck. He whimpered and tried to get closer, but the blonde released him with a sexy mischievous smile “I do believe we both have busy days and you should check your family”  
“yeah” Itachi muttered breathlessly and walked out to his own car in a daze.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto tapped her foot impatiently and placed her fists on her hips as her husband and eldest son returned “you went to bother Mr. Moore didn’t you? He had better be alright!”

“yes if anything he did more damage to me” Fugaku muttered a little embarrassed by his actions.

“good, it serves you right!” Mikoto bopped him on the head with the closest thing on hand, which was a ladle. Itachi rolled his eyes at his parents antics and put the kettle on. As the water heated up he dragged a trashcan over and set three cups on the table. Even though he already had some and knew he was safe he liked the taste and joined his parents in drinking a cup …

Just like before with Sasuke both his mother and father began retching after drinking a cup … the Harunos’ grave became deeper.

XXXXXXXXXX

A pink haired woman frowned ”they Uchihas haven’t called us for the next treatment. Did you check on what’s going on Sakura?”

“yes mom, it seems Sasuke has improved and from the little bit I heard they found another healer” the pink haired girl whined. She wanted to be the one to make her wolf demon all better so he’d fall for her. How she thought that would happen when their family didn’t possess a cure like Naruto was unknown? Of course they didn’t actually understand the properties of the metal they used so maybe they thought it was fixable and they would at some point, but it was hard to say.

“I see … we are the only Akatsuki approved people here so we’ll let the Akatsuki handle it” Mrs. Haruno smirked, she had a lucrative business here and won’t let it fall apart because of some upstart healer …


	16. Hands in the Cookie Jar

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

“I see … we are the only Akatsuki approved people here so we’ll let the Akatsuki handle it” Mrs. Haruno smirked, she had a lucrative business here and won’t let it fall apart because of some upstart healer …

XXXXXXXXXX

Iruka smiled as Sasuke walked through the door of his classroom. After a couple weeks some arrangements were made so the young wolf demon could go back to classes “it’s good to see you Sasuke. Now you just say if you feel ill in any way and you can leave. I post my class lectures online so you won’t miss anything”

“I know, thank you professor Iruka. I’ll be careful not to push it” said Sasuke as he took a seat near the door. His health has improved immensely, but was still recovering. If he did too much too fast he’d feel dizzy or tired and out of breath, but it was has only been two weeks since he was healed by the tasty medicine Naruto gave his family. He felt amazing after a week, but the damage may have been more severe than anyone thought. Itachi returned to tell the British healer and apparently it’s no surprise. It will be a bit longer before he is fully recovered. Until then someone will be picking him up from classes and he is to keep hydrated.

Sasuke took notes during the lecture, but every now and then his thoughts wandered to certain questions …

Why would the Harunos’s target his family?

Was it just for money?

The Uchihas weren’t filthy rich, but they did have power. Itachi believed that they would drain them until they couldn’t pay and then begin making offers in exchange for treatments. If that was the case Fugaku would’ve ordered his pack to do anything to get the treatments.

But when would it have ended?

Did they intend to leave Sasuke sick forever?

Did the Haruno family even have a real cure?

How long would it have been before he died?

When was the first dose?

That last question truly disturbed Sasuke. He wasn’t sure when the first dose of that vile black metal was given to him. The only Haruno he knew was Sakura and he avoided her like the plague. Sakura was one of those stalker types that really unnerve him and she was by far the worst he has ever had the misfortune of meeting, but that’s why he was so confused. He stays away from her and couldn’t drug him easily. Then there was his parents and the black metal being in their bodies. How did that happen?

As troubling as this whole thing was Sasuke shook the thoughts away and focused on the lecture. Once the class ended he picked up his things and left after the other students. Just before he made it to the exit he felt someone hug him from behind …

“Sasuke! It’s so good to see you up and looking so much better! Looks like those treatments are working!”

Sasuke fought the urge to growl as he turned to see a pink haired young woman about his age “Sakura … those treatments weren’t helping so we got a second opinion. I have to leave, excuse me” he said trying to not rip out her throat with human students around to witness it … it wasn’t easy. What really freaks him out is that he is positive that he smells her scent through his window every now and then. Both when he was sick and when he got better.

Sakura pouted “a second opinion? Who did you go to?” she said sweetly. To everyone else she would seem cute, flirty and just curious, but really she was seething. Sakura wanted nothing more than to find out who would dare cure Sasuke before she could. Her romantic fantasy was ruined because of that person! … maybe it was deliberate. Maybe they were using her plan to seduce Sasuke! She won’t allow it! As her paranoid thoughts ran rampant she started to get an insane glint in her eyes that made Sasuke take a step back … and then other.

“I’m not telling you. It isn’t any of your business anyway” Sasuke said quickly and tried to get passed her.

The pink haired girl grabbed his arm out of desperation “wait Sasuke! I have a gift for you!” she reached into her pocket with one hand while trying to keep Sasuke from running away with the other. After a second she scowled. Apparently her present was missing.

“excuse me miss, I believe you dropped this”

Both Sasuke and Sakura heard a British accent and turned towards the voice. There was a young blonde man wearing a dark red vest over a white dress shirt and black pants. The weather was slowly getting warmer, but it was still chilly so the blonde had a long black jacket that went down to his ankles. In his hand was a little pink square present with a bow. The elegant scroll on the top spelled out the name of a popular candy store.

“oh thank you!” Sakura smiled as she took the present recognizing it to be the very present that she got for Sasuke.

“it was no trouble just be careful. You never know what taints things like candies though. I hear some metals are particularly dangerous, but don’t mind me. Good day” said the blonde as he started to walk away. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he realized that this was the the guy his father and brother were talking about. This was Naruto Moore and that comment was definitely a warning about the candies … not that he’d eat anything Sakura would give him, but this was good to know. He had to be careful if she was going to try and make him sick again.

Sakura winced at the mention of metals. It just so happens that she laced the confections with the toxic metal in the hopes of poisoning Sasuke again, but how could he know that? “wait! What do you mean by that? Are you accusing me of hurting Sasuke?” Sakura shrieked unknowingly confirming that she did have something planned.

“of course not” Naruto stopped and glanced over his shoulder to smile at the pink haired girl “I was simply making conversation. Unless you would have a reason to think otherwise?” he shrugged his shoulders when Sakura didn’t answer “oh Sasuke, your father is waiting in the car outside. He looks like he’s about to break the doors down to get you”

Sasuke’s eyes widened and eagerly broke away from Sakura “right, thanks” the young wolf demon left through the doors before Sakura could even say anything. The first thing he planned to do was tell his father and then drink another cup of that chocolate medicine once he gets home.

After seeing her crush escape without his gift she shot Naruto an ugly glare “who the hell do you think you are?!” she snapped loudly.

“Naruto Moore, lovely to meet you” Naruto said casually completely ignoring Sakura’s harsh glare.

“what kind of stupid name is that-”

“Ms. Haruno!” the pink haired girl nearly jumped out of her skin in shock and spun around to see the headmaster’s eyes glaring back at her along with the Professors Minato and Hashirama watching her with clear disapproving glares “what is all this screaming about and why are you being so rude to Mr. Moore?” Hiruzen demanded.

Sakura spluttered for a second before pointing at Naruto “he accused me of trying to hurt my Sasuke by-”

“no he didn’t” said Shino as he came out of the crowd of students that formed “I heard everything along with many people here” the clueless human students in the crowd nodded, while the creatures stiffened nervously.

The pink haired pink haired plant demon bristled “fine, take his side. See where it gets you” she threatened. Any creatures who rely on the Haruno family for anything all flinched, but she didn’t realize that the vampires no longer required her family’s services.

Hiruzen ran a hand over the place on his finger where a ring once was. Now there was a completely normal ring to replace the old etched ring until the secret is out … though it was a miracle no one noticed the ring change yet. The difference was a powerful reminder of the hellhound’s kindness thus far and the headmaster narrowed his eyes at the pink haired girl who cruelly dangled her family’s skills in front of the desperate creatures who needed help … not unlike those two con-artists from years ago.

This is not the attitude of a healer …

This is not someone who cares …

This is someone who squeezes the life out of people for their own gain …

“I heard enough … Sakura Haruno if you can’t act civilized then you will be banned from the up coming campus functions, understood?” the ‘elderly’ headmaster mentally smirked as the pink haired Haruno gaped in disbelief. The human students shrugged it off as nothing special, but several non human students gaped in shock. No one talks to the Harunos in such a way if they ever want to be treated again especially in the last couple years where the Uchiha’s have been going to the Harunos for help.

“yes headmaster” Sakura hissed through clenched teeth before storming off.

Minato sighed “are you sure she isn’t a banshee?” he asked once he, Hiruzen, Hashirama and Shino were alone with Naruto.

The blonde Brit chuckled “people scream with they’re ticked or in the middle of a great shag, it doesn’t make them banshees” the hellhound noticed a blush coming from each person there at the mention of sex and could smell lust seep from their bodies “although she is right. I do have a rather odd name considering my first name is Japanese”

“why is that if I may ask? … not that it isn’t a nice name!” Hashirama exclaimed with a blush.

Naruto smiled in amusement before shrugging his broad shoulders “a combination of poor travel plans and stubbornness. My Mom always wanted to name her child after something in the place he or she would be born like Grandma did with her. Unfortunately my Mom had to go with my father over to Japan to restock an ingredient for a potion before it started running low. The problem was that my Mom loathes any means of travel that leaves the ground or moves too fast so they traveled on foot, then took a boat and in the middle of the trip to Japan she realized she was pregnant with me. Father wanted to take her back immediately, but he’s no match for her when she wants something and she wanted that ingredient. Mom and father got to Japan and eventually they found the ingredient, but apparently there were a few delays and Mom was farther along than she thought”

Hiruzen chuckled “so she gave birth to you in Japan”

“yes and on a small island in the middle of a maelstrom no less. I was named based off the maelstrom, which is what my name translates to. Mom grudgingly got on a plane with father and me to get back safely” Naruto sighed with a fond smile.

Minato smiled sadly “you must miss them” they just realized that Naruto has basically been alone for the last year … ignoring the fact that the professors and headmaster have dropped in nearly every other day in the past months. It must’ve been very lonely without his family even still, especially when they went through the holidays.

“of course, but it would be worse if my Mom wouldn’t always call in the middle of the night. She has yet to grasp the concept of a time difference between the US and the UK unlike my father” Naruto said with an exhausted sigh.

Hashirama bit his lip to keep from laughing “I’m sure she’ll get it eventually- … oh crap, I need to get to my next lecture”

“so do I, see you later Naruto” Minato smiled and conveniently let his hand graze the hellhound’s before leaving. It was hard not to notice the longing gazes from them even if they weren’t as open as Minato. Everyone except the insect charmer left and Naruto was curious as to why. The sunglasses Shino wore did little to hide the hints of lust or subtle nervous twitches and the blonde hellhound waited patiently for the insect charmer to speak.

Shino looked up at Naruto trying his best to not sound as nervous as he was “Naruto …do you have some time today?”

“I don’t have anymore classes for today. What’s on your mind?” Naruto asked kindly as they walked out into the slightly cool air.

“I was wondering … could you teach me anything so I could be of some help if you need it?” Shino asked sounding a little shy at the end. Most healers he heard about were always secretive of their medicines and potions until the Akatsuki forces their hand, but Naruto was different and would perhaps be willing to train someone to help.

Naruto tapped his chin in thought “it takes years to learn everything and there are a few things you can’t do because of the fire related elements involved, but I see no reason why not. Is this really something you want to do with classes too?”

“actually I switched out of some classes and choose some different ones for next term … I want to help as a career” said Shino firmly.

The blonde raised an eyebrow “you’re serious … you know you don’t have to give up a career to help” he said as they veered onto the sidewalk that lead to the Uzumaki mansion.

“I know, but I haven’t actually found the career of my dreams until I saw what you do. Since you told me about the cure that you slipped my father, seeing you take care of Kurenai and Professor Iraka and handling the demon hunters I’ve been thinking about what I want to do. I want to be able to help in those situations” Shino said sincerely.

A smile played on Naruto’s lips “it would be most rude of me to tell you not to pursue something this obscure when I’m taking that path myself. If you are certain then I have no problem. What curriculum changes have you made?”

“I choose these classes” Shino said happily as he pulled put this list classes he intended to take over the summer term and in the following terms. It seems his new plans were to graduate with a minor in botany, but a major in finance. Perfect for maintaining the necessary plant life for medicines and helping to keep up a business.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sakura snarled as she entered her very fancy looking home. She was beyond furious with what happened today. Why didn’t everyone immediately take her side? Those vampires should know better considering they are able to walk in sunlight because of her family. This was infuriating!

Then there was that blonde idiot with the accent. He must be the transfer student who came a year ago. She vaguely remembered meeting him one other time where he tried to strike up a conversation, but he annoyed her for some reason she couldn’t recall and she left after snapping at him. What was his name again? … Naruto Moore, that’s right. Sure the guy didn’t accuse her of anything, but she didn’t like him anyway and it felt too coincidental that he would mention metal specifically.

The pink haired student glanced up as someone entered the house “hey Mom”

“hello my blossom, were you able to discover anything else on our patient?” the woman asked cheerily.

“Sasuke admitted to going to another healer and he does look completely healthy. Sasuke didn’t say who, but I think I have an idea. You know that transfer student from last year? Apparently he is on good terms with some professors, OUR vampire professors. It seems weird … and he knew Sasuke’s father as a parent and not an officer … something is wrong and I bet Moore is the healer” Sakura frowned in thought before nodding satisfied that it made sense.

The plant demon mother named Rose smirked “well lets show the fool who he’s dealing with … if I recall correctly he lives at the Uzumaki mansion”

An equally cruel smirk appeared on Sakura’s face as she followed her mother down to the chilly cellar. They both stopped in front of a metal door were they could hear scratching coming from the other side. It sounded like dozens of small creatures trying to get out.

Rose scoffed and pressed a button on the side of the door “don’t bother you fools. The only way you’ll ever get out again as yourselves is if you do as told” the clawing stopped “good, now go to the Uzumaki mansion and murder the foreigner” Sakura unlocked the door and opened it …

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino looked around the various plants in the attic as Naruto showed different ways to use the more commonly used plants “so this one has healing qualities for most species” he said as he pointed to a strange corkscrew shaped with purple leaves.

“exactly, really getting the plants down is the first thing. Lets go to the other greenhouse and see some others” Naruto suggested and he and Shino stepped down from the attic. They went down the four flights of stairs, but just before reaching the kitchen Naruto froze “Shino … stay very still … look at the wall next to you” he whispered.

The insect charmer slowly glanced at the wall and paled as he saw a small skinny greenish gray creature with claws climbing down the wall “what is it?” he hissed.

“a gremlin … I can smell several others. Don’t move, I’ll get their attention. Can your insects trap them in one spot?” Naruto asked. Shino only nodded and began mentally calling his insects as he watched Naruto start walking to the kitchen.

One gremlin charged at lightening fast speeds and tried to slash the blonde’s throat, but Naruto dodged and ran for the kitchen. That fast motion triggered a small swarm of gremlins and the hellhound was barely able to dodge most of the vicious attacks resulting in bloody gashes in some spots. Before it got any worse a swarm of insects filled the room and started blocking the gremlins movements. Naruto quickly grabbed the nearest container, which was a large cookie jar, and started trapping each gremlin inside until they were all inside.

Naruto sighed as he locked the lid of the cookie jar “23 gremlins! Bloody hell that’s a lot. Ok, Shino your first lesson is what to do with a cookie jar filled with gremlins” the sound of munching coming from the jar did little to comfort anyone …


	17. Pressure Builds

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

Naruto sighed as he locked the lid of the cookie jar “23 gremlins! Bloody hell that’s a lot. Ok, Shino your first lesson is what to do with a cookie jar filled with gremlins” the sound of munching coming from the jar did little to comfort anyone …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato eagerly went into Naruto’s mansion, but pouted went he didn’t see the sexy hellhound there. He really should’ve yelled or called first, but he figured Naruto was busy for he could that two people were here. A grumble in his stomach prompted him to head to the kitchen where he didn’t see much right off. There was, however, a cookie jar sitting on the counter. It was very difficult to resist Naruto’s cooking. So difficult, in fact, that the vampire found himself approaching the jar, which for some reason had a really big dictionary on top of the lid. The very second his fingers brushed the book he found himself being thrown across the room. He landed softly on the couch in the living room, but then his arms were pinned above his head. The blonde professor should’ve freaked out, but he was far too entranced by the blue eyes of the hellhound who had him trapped.

“Minato” Naruto whispered huskily making the vampire under shiver “perhaps I have been too lenient with you and the others hmmm … yes, I think some rules should be applied” suddenly Minato squeaked as he was flipped so that his face was facing the couch under him meaning he was on his hands and knees … and more importantly, at the hellhound’s mercy “I do believe some appropriate punishments should be put in place” he purred as he let his tongue trace the shell of Minato’s ear making the vampire mewl softly “do you like the sound of that? Would you like me to punish you?” Naruto asked in amusement as he could smell the vampire’s lust spike.

A gasp slipped from the professor’s pink lips as Naruto nipped his earlobe “Naruto ahhh …nghh” Minato moaned softly and squirmed against the hellhound. Those strong hands touched his body and, even through the clothes, Minato felt his body react all too easily. His breathing became swallow panting as Naruto’s fingers teasingly traced circles around his nipple through the professor’s shirt.

“please ah hahh more ngh hah” Minato whimpered as he bucked his hips back eagerly. His pants were getting too tight. It was driving him mad.

Naruto chuckled and gripped those hips in a strong grasp earning a mewl “this is a punishment for touching a jar that was clearly not something to be touched” the hellhound hummed. He held those hips firmly, but absentmindedly let his fingers trace circles in the edges of he tight fabric around Minato’s crotch. Each flick made the professor squirm and whimper even more “then again this is a first offense so I’ll go easy on you this time” he purred in Minato’s ear, but before the vampire could even process the information Naruto pressed his thumbs into a spot right under the tailbone a a precise angle. The affect was astounding …

“NARUTO!” Minato screamed as his eyes rolled back into his head. All his senses became blinded with pleasure and he came harder than he ever had. He fell off the couch in his thrashing, but he didn’t notice and just kept thrashing until two more orgasms poured out of him.

Naruto just sat on the couch watching Minato thrashing about in pleasure with his pants becoming more and more damp with cum. When Minato finally fell limp on the ground in his cum and a flushed blissed out expression on his face Naruto smiled “my, my he’s a playful one … got everything Shino?” he asked as he casually stood up and turned to see a very red faced insect charmer standing on the stairs carrying a bowl filled with herbs. The hellhound seemed indifferent as he picked up Minato a placed him on the couch, which did have a blanket stretched across it so it wasn’t a mess at least.

“y-yes … w-what did you do t-to him?” Shino felt his cock twitch as Naruto came close to him and took the bowl from him.

“nothing much. It was just a little acupressure. Ah yes, I will be teaching you that as well. If you still want to learn, that is” Naruto said as he leaned in close knowing the effect he was having on the raven.

Shino’s breath hitched as his body shivered “y-yes”

“good … lets start with the gremlins first, but just so you know this is the point I used on Minato” Naruto let his hand wrap around Shino’s slender waist an gently tapped the spot under his tailbone “I think you should practice hitting this one on your own body”

A moan slipped passed the insect charmer’s lips “y-yes”

“very good … now come on, we have to deal with these little buggers” the blonde hellhound casually went into the kitchen. Soon after Shino was able to think clearly … at least enough to follow “now first we have to grind this twig and it’s leaves together to form a dough. This amount is what you need, but when the dough is formed you split it into ummm … lets use a quarter for reference. So 20 quarter sized discs”

The twig in question was removed and Shino watched as the plump greenish blue leaves were carefully pulled away from the dark green stem. The juice from the leaves were squeezed into an empty bowl and Naruto blended the stem into a fine powder. As Shino poured the powder over the leaf goo and molded it as instructed he noticed the strange dough form. It was like he was kneading bread dough filled with popping candies. Each motion of his fingers made a crackling sound or snapping against his skin.

Naruto nodded as the handful of dough was created “that’s good, you don’t want to over work it. Did you feel the bubbles?”

“so that’s what that was. I felt them popping” Shino mused as he looked at the ball of dough he set on the island countertop.

“exactly and those bubbles will be needed. This dough will be what knocks them out, but the medicine to help them return to normal will be made first” Naruto said as he popped off a small piece of the dough ball and molded it into the right shape and size.

Shino raised an eyebrow “what do you mean return-”

At that moment Hashirama, Iruka, Itachi, Tobirama and Hiruzen entered the mansion …

“hey Naruto! We’re-oh my …” Hashirama froze with a massive blush on his face. Iruka looked at the others he arrived with in confusion. They were all blushing and headed for the couch. The merman frowned and followed only to find a completely blissed out Minato sitting in laying on the couch out cold in his own cum “w-what did you do to him?”

“I was demonstrating acupressure points to Shino using Minato’s body” Naruto answered simply as the blushing insect charmer quickly rolled out each disc.

Hiruzen gulped as he changed back into his young form “I will gladly volunteer next time … so what’s going on here?” he asked trying not to focus on the smell of cum.

Everyone jumped as the cookie jar jiggled as several some things were heard clawing to get out and Naruto pushed down on the book to keep the lid closed “there seems to be a minor gremlin problem”

“so just kill them, they’re just pests” Tobirama said with a shrug.

Naruto frowned “while in some cases you’d be right, especially if you can’t move a gremlin nest safely away, this isn’t one of them”

“what do you mean?” Iruka asked as he tore his eyes away from Minato’s body.

“gremlins come in two types, natural and transformed. It’s easier to show you. Shino take these three herbs and chill them quickly while I trim these” Naruto instructed.

The others conscious creatures watched as Naruto showed step by how to blend the ingredients. The two grass like herbs were chopped and ground together with the slightly chilled herbs. Finally a few drops of orange sap was mixed in to create a loose paste with the finely ground herbs.

“this is the medicine so now we safely knock the gremlins out with these” he pointed to the discs of dough Shino finished making.

“how will those help?” Tobirama asked with curiosity in his tone … and if Naruto wasn’t mistaken a sliver of fear as well.

The hellhound merely smiled as he opened the oven and pulled out the metal racks. Not surprisingly the oven wasn’t turned on, but now Naruto was filling to bread loaf pans with water. Once the pans were half full he added a spoonful of vinegar and put the pans in the oven with space in between. Going slowly and carefully he put the cookie jar in between the pans and put the book on the counter. As he held the lid down he told Shino to place half of the dough discs in each pan. With all the discs submerged Naruto pulled away really fast taking the lid of the cookie jar with and shutting the oven door before any gremlins escaped.

Everyone watched as the oven filled with gas and the little creatures scrambling out of the jar to try to escape. The beings had big pointy ears, big eye, sharp teeth, sharp claws and no fur to hide the wrinkled skin, but their skin colors ranged from greenish gray to black to brown to white and various combinations. Now they were all clawing at the oven door to get away from the wispy white smoke.

“they’ll be fine. This is more scary than anything, but they can’t hear me so sadly I can’t comfort them” Naruto said as one gremlin fell limp.

“they can’t? I thought gremlins had great hearing … oh no! one little guy is in the water” Iruka exclaimed in worry as he saw one gremlin pass out and fall into the bread pan.

Naruto didn’t look concerned though as he got a hand towel from a drawer “it’s ok, I have no intention of committing murder in front of a cop. If anything it will help them regain nutrients. You see gremlins are plant like creatures … like little tree nymphs, but can be more of a pain than anything else. The plant quality remains the same no matter which type of gremlin they are, but when someone is changed into a gremlin they have their senses messed with. They can’t hear anyone except for the voice of the person who changed them nor can they read or write”

“changed them? So they were once people?” Hashirama asked in shock.

”yes … it’s something plant demons do though they usually resort to using the skill for self defense only” Naruto answered honestly “it seems they are all asleep. Shino help me pull them out. We’ll line them up on the island and apply the paste”

As the hellhound and his apprentice lined up the small sleeping gremlins the others remained quiet. It was obvious who changed them. The Harunos. This was getting more and more out of hand. Naruto may have said that it was self defense, but he implied that this may not have been self defense. Really why should it have been when you’re a demon in a village run by demonic police. If a fellow creature needed help the Uchihas would’ve helped. There’s no need to use this skill so many times. With that in mind they all watched as the paste was applied. They all needed to know who these people were …

The paste was brushed gently onto the small bodies. From the neck down each gremlin was coated in the paste and it seemed the little grey gremlin that fell in the water was showing the fastest changes. After the little gremlin was dried and coated in the paste the skin on the face stared changing to a more normal flesh color.

“the paste is being absorbed so quickly” Itachi whispered in awe as he saw the coating of paste slowly disappear into the skin.

“they are still plant like in this form and their entire bodies act more like roots to absorb large quantities of nutrients. They will continue to change over the next few day … maybe weeks actually. A touch ironic really. It takes seconds to change them, but it takes much longer to revert them back. Of course the slow change back is not painful unlike the plant demons’ method. That, however, isn’t important. It will take a while to complete the change, but their hearing and other important cognitive functions will return by tomorrow … bollocks … It looks like some or all of them were denied light and water, which weakened them” Naruto said as a low growl came from his throat.

Itachi looked just as horrified as the others “that for plant like creatures would be abuse right?” the wolf demon asked as he mentally racked up the Harunos’ crimes.

“yes … they will remain plant based for another few hours at least so Shino grab some water” Naruto said.

All the others helped too. Drip after drip of water was applied to the small creatures’ faces. They were taking care to not wash away the paste if there was any left and soon it became clear these were people they knew. Not because they recognized the appearance for the gremlins haven’t changed enough for anyone to recognize them as human let alone as a specific person. It was the gremlins’ scent. The scent changed for the nondescript mossy smell to a clear human smell!

Itachi gulped and pointed to the white gremlin with a slash of gray over the left eye “this one … he’s my cousin Kakashi. He disappeared three years ago and this one is Gaara, my brother’s boy friend who vanished months before he became sick” Itachi’s eyes widened as he stared at the small redish brown gremlin “fuck!” he snapped before bolting out of the mansion.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he heard the tires of the wolf demon’s car screech as it sped away “bloody hell, what was that about?”

The headmaster sighed “Gaara was a student who was having family problems. He dated Sasuke in high school, but supposedly moved just before graduation. I think they tried to make the relationship last, but after a few gifts everything fizzled away … oh … Sasuke got sick after a gift from Gaara …” Hiruzen’s eyes widened and he covered his face with his palm as a feeling of foolishness hit him “those gifts weren’t from Gaara”

“so it seems” Naruto said coming to he same conclusion.

It was a simple plan and definitely diabolical. The Harunos wanted more business and found a way to do just that. Kakashi was one of the first victims. The cop was caught and changed into a gremlin. Once that step was done the Harunos sent some letters followed by edible gifts laced with the deadly metal to the family. Maybe Sasuke didn’t eat those or didn’t eat enough to become sick, but that might explain why Fugaku and Mikoto had the metal in their bodies. When no one was displaying the desired symptoms the Harunos went a step further and targeted Gaara in order to get to Sasuke …

“how could they have gotten away with this so easily? Sure it helps that no one knew about this ability to make gremlins, but how did they fool the Uchihas? They aren’t any random demons. Nearly all of them are cops!” Iruka exclaimed in disbelief.

Naruto frowned “not exactly my area of expertise, but if the means of contact were digital then it would be a simple task to make a gremlin hand over the information. A transformed gremlin can’t say no to the one who created them and if they can fight of that power it would be a simple matter of weakening them until they reveal everything. Once they had the account information they would send some texts and say to expect a package”

Tobirama finally looked away from the little gremlins “we should probably move them”

“quite right” Naruto agreed.

Thankfully the mansion was large for it had a room for each gremlin. Each person helped carry a gremlin and soon each gremlin was placed in the middle of pillows on the beds. With yet another insane development to think about most of the others left. Though Minato was spotted again so they all left with blushes coloring their cheeks.

“don’t forget to practice your acupressure point Shino” Naruto called out just before the insect charmer shut the door earning a mewl from the poor Aburame “you wanted to talk I take it Tobirama?” he asked as he carried Minato up to a bed of his own.

It was clear by the somber expression on the professor’s face that something truly bothered him “I just …” he trailed off as he followed Naruto up the stairs, but it wasn’t until Minato was tucked the blonde vampire into bed without shoes, pants and underwear that he had the courage to continue “no one else has, but I did … kill a gremlin. I didn’t know and that was the rumor we all knew-”

“Tobirama!” Naruto snapped firmly and though his tone didn’t have any harshness the vampire froze “whether you did or didn’t kill a transformed gremlin doesn’t matter. You can’t change it now. There no way to know who it may have been if it was a transformed gremlin. Also I wouldn’t be able to tell which it was even if you told me. The only reason I knew for sure that the gremlins that swarmed me today were people is because I checked the entire property for nests and there was none. They had no reason to be in this mansion and they were organized … Tobirama, I heal the living. The dead I can’t help, only learn from and respect”

The vampire scowled bitterly “can’t help the dead? You helped us-”

Not another word passed the gray haired professor’s lips for Naruto dragged him into the hall and took his face hands “poor sense of taste, sensitivity to light, change in diet, inability to warm up. Don’t those sound like symptoms of illness?” Tobirama gaped slightly, but said nothing “the vampire state you were in for centuries was a sickness nothing more. You always were alive and you still are. Just focus on that”

“ok” Tobirama said softly only to blush right after as he realized how close he was to the hellhound. All he wanted to do was lean up and press his lips against Naruto’s, but the blonde seemed to suspect that and pulled back with a teasing smile “you don’t play fair” he pouted feeling better than he did a moment ago.

Naruto simply chuckled and watched as the professor left. After that he tossed Minato’s clothes in the laundry to be cleaned. With the gremlins taking up the rooms on the third and fourth floors and Naruto’s room near Minato’s on the far side of the second floor the hellhound was getting a good understanding on how this will work in the future. It may be presuming too much too soon, but at this point Naruto couldn’t help feeling a deep attachment to this place. He went to make some tea, but as the water boiled he spotted a werewolf skulking in the edge of the trees.

“what a bloody fool” the Brit snorted and went to flick on the sprinklers. As he enjoyed his tea he listened to the sounds of a foolish werewolf named Kiba getting sprayed by several jets of water before running away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stared at his brother in a daze “Gaara never left … he didn’t send those packages … can I see him?!”

“and Kakashi too?” Mikoto added tearfully while her husband was seething in the background eagerly waiting for a chance to confront the Haruno family, but he forced himself to focus on his family first.

Itachi sighed “we can visit tomorrow and see if they’re more recognizable, but Naruto said it will be a while before they’re back to normal”


	18. Root of the Problem

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

Itachi sighed “we can visit tomorrow and see if they’re more recognizable, but Naruto said it will be a while before they’re back to normal”

XXXXXXXXXX

“oh Minato … it’s time to wake up” Minato yawned and slowly opened his eyes “ah there we go. I took the liberty of cleaning your clothes so shower, get dressed and I’ll prepare breakfast” the vampire blinked in a daze as he saw Naruto leave the room. As he looked around the room he noticed his shoes were neatly placed next to the bed and his pants were neatly folded on the edge of the bed. His mind was scrambling to remember exactly how he got in this situation and when everything clicked into place he raced downstairs in a blur and straddled Naruto who had just about to sip his tea …

Naruto calmly sipped the beverage as he looked at Minato “I do believe you forgot something Minato” he commented casually as if he used to naked from the waist down men jumping into his lap.

“fuck me” Minato all but demanded as he rocked his hips against the hellhound’s crotch in a desperate attempt to entice Naruto. He never felt so horny before. Never before has he been so in need of a hot cock up his ass.

With a odd sense of calm Naruto sipped his tea and set his cup aside “you have class if I recall” Naruto’s breath hitched as Minato moaned and tried to kiss the hellhound’s neck. In a split second the professor found himself laying on the table with his legs draped over the hellhound’s shoulders “though due to the fact that you clearly aren’t listening I guess I have no choice but to relieve some of your stress so you can focus”

Minato shivered as a finger stroked his puckered entrance “ahhh hah inside put it in please ahhh” Minato’s hips bucked against that finger trying desperately to get something into his slutty hole. He spread his legs wide and held them apart to display his fully aroused dripping cock and quivering entrance.

“so eager” Naruto chuckled though he would be lying if he said that he didn’t find the horny vampire spread eagle on the table enticing, but sadly he can’t indulge until the contract is agreed upon or he will get the backlash. Being a hellhound has it’s downsides though he could help in a smaller way. He thrust his finger into entrance and licked his lips at the feeling tight heat and sexy hips bucking against his finger “now where is-found it” he counted casually as Minato threw his head back in ecstasy as the hellhound’s finger grazed a very sensitive bundle of nerves. With a few strokes the professor melted into a lustful moaning pile of goo …

This, however, is where Naruto decided to get a little more passionate than he originally intended. As a hellhound he can control the heat of his body and he let his finger warm up as it probed the sweet spot deep in the vampire. That sudden change in heat made Minato lose it completely and came hard spraying his seed all over himself …

Naruto leaned over deliberately pressing his tone body against the dazed vampire earning a squeak of pleasure “now are you feeling better or do I need to toss you into a cold shower? Do decide quickly for I have Itachi bringing Sasuke over to check on the newly saved cousin, Kakashi and boyfriend Gaara” he said, but Minato didn’t seem to hear the warning for he just mewled and wrapped his arms and legs around the hellhound before attempting to fall back to sleep. Naruto sighed “I did warn you”

In one fluid motion Naruto pulled Minato into his arms and raced upstairs. The next thing that was heard was a shriek from the blonde vampire as cold water was sprayed on him. Despite the fact that Minato was sulking because of the cold shower as he came back downstairs he still felt better … maybe it was because he managed to get some intimacy, was wearing one of Naruto’s shirts and eating something Naruto cooked.

“thank you for giving me your shirt” Minato said trying to make conversation. He was grateful though since he couldn’t go to class with a shirt covered in cum.

“it’s quite alright. Now I better explain what happened last night since you were out cold” Naruto said before eating some food.

Minato blushed lightly as he remembered why he missed so much “yes you said something about Kakashi and Gaara being saved. I personally never met them, but I heard a bit about both from Mikoto … well I actually haven’t talked much to her since Sasuke became ill. She was so worried about him”

“understandable … I would be worried too if I had pups that were suffering and I couldn’t help” Naruto remarked with a soft smile, but he noticed a flicker of hurt in Minato’s eyes … there’s more to explain here than he originally thought “that cookie jar you almost opened was filled with gremlins. 23 gremlins to be exact, but because they all attacked me in an organized way before they were trapped I figured out that they were people who were turned into gremlins”

“what? That can happen!” Minato gasped in shock. Gremlins were rumored to be the most annoying pests out there and dangerous if you happen to stumble on a hive of them. He heard of other creatures killing in droves to remove them from any given area, but if some were originally people … how do you explain this to people? It could be heartbreaking …

“yes it can … plant demons are easily capable of doing just that, but it’s only supposed to be a defense mechanism. There would be no reason to transform so many people in a village like this. It seems the Harunos have decided to use their abilities branch into kidnaping and identity theft by transforming certain people and pretending to be them. Itachi believes that’s how the black metal was introduced to Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke’s system. Both Kakashi and Gaara were transformed and the Uchiha family received packages from them after they supposedly left somewhere … the gifts from Gaara came just before Sasuke fell ill” Naruto explained as he finished his meal.

Minato stared at his half finished plate in thought for several moment before looking up at Naruto “how do you approach people who can do that?” he asked just as Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku and Mikoto entered the mansion.

“I may need to help the Uchihas approach the Harunos” Naruto stated casually and ignored the glares he got from the cops..

Fugaku shook his head “you may be a hellhound, but I can’t allow a civilian to go on a raid”

“and besides, what if you were transformed or hurt” Itachi said sounding more worried than angry, which meant he probably wouldn’t stop Naruto if the hellhound wanted to go. That struck his family members as a very submissive behavior that hopefully meant that Itachi was looking to Naruto for mating possibilities. Having a skilled healer in the family would be nice.

Naruto chuckled “fire and plants don’t exactly interact well and hellhounds are strongly attached to fire. I’d only burn away the spores should any of the Harunos release any. The spores can change people into gremlins, but each plant demon can only release a cloud of it once a day”

“so we have five people and each can turn us into Gremlins … is there any way to prevent the change?” Fugaku asked as he pondered how to take out Sakura, Rose, Rose’s mother Violet, Rose’s father Gro and Rose’s sister Poppy.

The hellhound pondered for a minute before nodding “cover all your skin and face. The spores can be breathed in or absorbed through the skin so be thorough and when you’re done have your men get washed down with vinegar _before_ remove anything. Do not use water. Trust me you don’t want to see what happens if the spores sprout near blood instead of being absorded and they sprout fast. They’re harmless on the ground after a few hours, but those spores will be deadly if they sprout on a person or even their clothes … Kakashi and Gaara are on the second floor first and second doors to your left” Naruto said and they all but ran up the stairs.

The two blondes followed after setting their plates away and stood in the hall outside the two rooms. What they saw was Sasuke kneeling next to the bed in one room with his brother comforting him and his parents in the other room sitting carefully on the bed. On the pillows in each room were small wrinkled creatures that looked more human than the other day. The one known as Kakashi had a more normal flesh tone to his skin and his white hair was starting to stick up. Gaara was pale, but his red hair was showing and his ears seemed to be turning into fluffy raccoon ears showing that he was a raccoon demon.

“they can hear you. They might have trouble opening their eyes for a couple days, but they can understand” Naruto said softly urging them to speak to the patients.

Mikoto took a deep breath to steady herself “can you hear me Kakashi?”

The tiny patient’s eyes tried to open, but couldn’t quite do it “Mi … ko … to” he gasped weakly with a scratchy dry throat.

“yes it’s me!” Mikoto said feeling a little choked up “you’re going to get better ok? Fugaku is right here and he’s going to arrest the Harunos for what they did to you and the other people. It’ll be ok so you rest and get better … oh you won’t like this, but your mask is gone” she whispered making the tiny Kakashi pout weakly.

In the other room Sasuke was gently placing his fingertip under Gaara’s tiny withered hand “hey Gaara … I missed you. Naruto knows how to help you get better so please behave for him. No sand raccoon antics or glaring. I’ll come back everyday to check on you” he said and smiled as the small hand flexed in response. The Uchihas joined Naruto and Minato out in the hall and shut the doors so Gaara and Kakashi could rest.

“is there any way we can help care for them?” Itachi asked knowing full well Sasuke and their mother will try to help.

Naruto smiled “in an hour or so I’m going to try feeding them. If you want to help any day that would be a way. I just use a clean very fine paintbrush dipped in orange juice and feed them that way for now. When they get bigger they can eat by themselves, but there are 21 other gremlins I need help identifying”

They all blushed for they completely forgot about the others. Room after room the Uchihas were showed the other patients. To their horror they were all people they knew! What made it worse was that they never knew that any of these people needed help …

Fugaku growled “besides Gaara and Kakashi there are a few people we know. The 6 cat demons were part of the Nara clan on the edge of town. Shikaku, his wife and son,. Shikamaru, are the leaders of the group. I heard they were planning on helping to preserve the nature reserve and then I lost touch with them, but no one said anything was wrong”

“cat demons might not mention that the six strongest members are gone if they believe a demon was involved” Naruto explained. It was becoming clear that despite many people in this village having a non-human connection everyone was sadly disjointed when it comes to loyalty and trust “I doubt they would want to show weakness around a pack of wolf demons as foolish as that is considering your position, but what of the others”

“the ten dove demons are the Hyugas, but I have know clue why the Harunos would take them” Fugaku admitted.

Mikoto frowned “I think I might. When I worked at the hospital I had to help Rose. She came to get a pregnancy test done. The test confirmed she was pregnant with Sakura, but she made an odd comment about the father having ‘to support them’ or something like that. I remember thinking she was going to blackmail him or force him to marry her or something. No one knows who Sakura’s father is”

“Hiashi Huyga was a well off lawyer, but there’s no way the he cheated on Hitomi” Fugaku said confidently “perhaps she tried to use the baby against another member like Hiashi’s twin brother, Hizashi. Hizashi’s mate passed away giving birth to his son, Neji. about a year before that. I doubt Hizashi would’ve been happy to help if he was responsible, but since everyone’s here I’m guessing no one fell for the bait and the flock retaliated … they must have been tricked into becoming gremlins somehow … even the kids. They were mentioning leaving for another place so when they disappeared … I thought nothing of it” he said feeling incredibly blind and angry.

“no one saw anything off, but now we can fix this” Itachi mentioned trying to calm his father down before he charged off and did something illegal “the last five people are the former high school teachers, Asuma and Gai, the principle and Hiruzen’s friend, Danzo, and two classmates of Sasuke’s, Ino and Tenten”

Sasuke huffed “you mean stalkers. I bet Sakura got rid of them to decrease the competition not that I ever swung that way … does this mean everyone were gremlins for decades? That’s terrible … they’ll need so much help getting things back together” Sasuke said wondering how he can help. He knew the Hyugas had three kids from his parents talking about them before when they found pictures years ago, but what would happen to them? Did the kids continue to age or were they stuck?

“that’s true, but the three who were children have grown normally both physically and mentally. Also while gremlins can’t hear us they can speak to each other meaning so the kids were probably taught by the professors since it has been years so perhaps a tutor is all they’ll need. For now that isn’t the concern” Naruto commented making it clear that recovering is the first and only thing to worry about now.

“yes, of course … I’ll prepare the men for the raid, which will happen in three hours… and actually I think you should come. Just something happens with the spores and also incase we find other victims, but you are not to get involved” Fugaku said firmly.

Naruto nodded making no attempt to argue “I understand and I am free all day since I have no classes … unlike Minato”

Minato blinked in confusion before his eyes widened “SHIT” he yelled and raced out of the room.

“he has two minutes so he’ll might make it if he runs the whole way. I should start getting ready to feed everyone” Naruto smiled in amusement and headed downstairs.

“we’ll help you” Mikoto said with determination in her and her son’s eyes as they followed.

“that would be most appreciated” Naruto said with that usual calm smile.

The instructions for feeding the recovering gremlins were simple. Dip the brand paintbrush into the chosen juice. In this case the juice was simple orange juice, which Sasuke asked if cranberry would be allowed too since Gaara liked cranberry juice. When Naruto approved it and almond milk for Kakashi the three went to feed all the patients. The wet brushes were carefully dipped into the tiny patients’ mouths and the frail lips sucked what they could from the soft spongy bristles. This was done a few times until the patient stopped sucking signaling that they were full and then they moved onto the next patient. These feedings will happen three times a day so the extra help was nice and Shino was coming soon so there will be more help. With all three of them working the feeding was finished in no time, which left one thing before Naruto left to assist with the raid …

Naruto picked up his cellphone and dialed a number “I need to tell Hiruzen about this” he said as the phone rang.

“ _hello? Naruto is something wrong?_ ” Hiruzen voice came through the line.

“no, I simply wanted to inform you that we identified the other people. Apparently you know many of them including a hawk demon named Danzo” Naruto explained.

“ _Danzo?! Oh my god! I’m coming right away!_ ”

The hellhound could hear Hiruzen haphazardly tossing things into a briefcase “I won’t be here when you come. I’m going along with Fugaku when they raid the Harunos, but Mikoto is telling me that she and Sasuke are going to stay over and help so they’ll be here along with Shino” Naruto remarked as Mikoto moved next to him mouthing the words ‘we’re staying’ … he had a feeling he wasn’t allowed to say no so it was agreed.

“ _ok … I’ll be there soon. bye_ ”

“bye” Naruto chuckled at the hint of disappointment in Hiruzen’s voice before hanging up. It was cute that the headmaster wanted to see him, but now was not the time to be romancing. Not much later the hellhound found himself in the cop car next to Itachi. The wolf pack took his warnings seriously or at least Fugaku did and everyone else had no choice in the matter. Either way the thoroughly covered officers stormed the house where the Harunos lived, but as the screaming pink haired women were dragged out Naruto smelled something and got out of the car to see …

It was three blue lilac trees just behind the house and out of sight from the main road …

“we are locking Rose and Sakura away in the wagon and since they used up their spore spray we’re washing down with vinegar. Father is concerned about where the other Harunos are. They were a family of five” Itachi explained as he wiped his SWAT like suit down with a vinegar soaked rag.

Naruto shut his eyes and sighed tiredly “Fugaku doesn’t need to worry … when plant demons die they turn into lilac trees. If the deaths aren’t natural the lilacs are blue”


	19. Arrival Time

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

Naruto shut his eyes and sighed tiredly “Fugaku doesn’t need to worry … when plant demons die they turn into lilac trees. If the deaths aren’t natural the lilacs are blue”

XXXXXXXXXX

“NARUTO!” the hellhound looked towards the mansion after returning from class and saw Sasuke running out the door. The wolf demon skidded to a stop in front of him and held up a cute small Gaara who was much healthier and bigger than he was a week ago, but would be easily mistaken for a plush doll with a fluffy raccoon tail and ears “can you stop the healing here so Gaara can stay this cute?”  
“actually yes” the blonde smiled in amusement as Sasuke cuddled the horrified mini raccoon demon.

Teal eyes surrounded by black rings narrowed dangerously “you’re my doctor so you need my permission, right? You don’t have it so don’t even try it”

Naruto chuckled at the threatening tone as he walked into the mansion with them “I’m well aware Gaara. I was merely answering Sasuke’s question” he said and nodded in greeting to the dozens of people there.

It was a full house today. Hiruzen was chatting with a mini Danzo. Mikoto was carrying a tiny Kakashi as Itachi tried not to cuddle his mini cousin. Shino was helping the Hyugas get rolls and biscuits from the top shelves to eat with lunch. All the Naras found sunny windows sills to nap on. Kurenai stopped by to bring clothes for the growing creatures that Naruto will store away in case they go through a gremlin case like this again. Iruka and the vampire professors seemed to be chatting at the dining room table with the mini professors, Asuma and Gai, to catch them up on recent events. Finally Ino and Tenten were trapped in a cage made of Shibi’s insects because they were being rude … an interesting form of a timeout …

Sasuke pouted as his mini boyfriend snorted “aww, but he’s so cute this way” he sighed ignoring the glare from the red head in his arms.

“quite right” the Brit agreed completely unaffected by the harsh glare that was now directed at him “however staying in this form will have drawbacks particularly in the bedroom” Sasuke blushed brightly and there were a few snickers from the other people in the room “though since _you_ are the submissive in the relationship children is still an option. Gaara wouldn’t be able to carry to term in that form”

The young wolf demon’s eyes widened, but then he chuckled “children? You’re kidding, right? Men can’t carry babies … right?” he asked nervously, but until recently he didn’t think people could be turned into gremlins or that there was a metal that could be used to slowly kill someone.

“I see I have a lot to explain … yes, it’s possible for men to carry babies, but it requires a potion dumpling to be consumed” Naruto stated calmly as he set his bag down and sat at the dining room table next to a suddenly very shy Tobirama.

Minato forced his heart to sow down so he could squeeze out a question “what’s a potion dumpling?”

Shino blushed as Naruto glanced at him expecting him to treat the question like a quiz and prove that he has been learning “some herbs are more potent when partially cooked, but not broken down into a potion. The main potion brewed is used as a binder and mixed with certain raw herbs. Some of the herbs are to help the potion take full effect and some are for taste. To make consumption easy it’s wrapped in either rice paper or folded into a dumpling depending on what would effect the filling’s power and then steamed to cook the raw herbs”

“exactly! The potion dumpling for pregnancy is very effective and is very tasty from what my grandfather says” Naruto said casually.

A small Danzo looked up at Naruto curiously “so your grandfather tried it?”

Naruto chuckled “many times as it seems. My father has two fathers. My grandpa is a hellhound and my grandfather is a formerly ill vampire. From them came my father and his siblings, three sisters and a brother”

Hashirama beamed “you’re part vampire!”

“yes though the hellhound trait is dominant. My mother is part mere and part Hellhound, but she took after only the hellhound traits whereas my aunt has a mermaid form since my great-grandfather was a merman. I only have the hellhound traits like my parents, but if I had pups with a vampire or merman I wouldn’t be surprised if they would be more vampire or merperson than hellhound. I have a very complicated family tree” Naruto answered with an amused smile. He had a feeling it was going to get only more complicated from here on out “that isn’t important now. How is everyone feeling? You all seem to be in the final phase so a week more should bring you all back to your original bodies”

Hiashi padded over as he flexed his white wings “I feel slightly sore, but it’s nothing compared to the pain from being turned into a gremlin”

Many other former gremlins nodded in agreement and Naruto hummed in thought “that makes sense. It’s basically growing pains … your growth will speed up soon so I’ll make a set of painkillers for everyone who wants one. You’ll feel very tired the next few days so sleep as much as you can”

“if anyone is worried about the Harunos then I’m happy to say that they both assaulted an officer while they were detained and are being held just for that as the investigation continues … oh, Naruto is there a way to know how the three Harunos died? My father wants more evidence against them for the official records” Itachi asked though he really wanted to know more about the pregnancy potion dumpling and when he can have it. This was definitely an odd feeling, but he liked the idea of having little hellhounds running around. Granted Naruto would no doubt want to wait until after meeting the Akatsuki, earing the trust of the rest of the creatures in the village and getting his business up and running, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to know everything …

“I must admit this is a first. Never before have I been asked to autopsy a tree, but then I’m not used to dealing with law enforcement … I believe there is a away. Give me a moment. I have to get the journal” Naruto said as he went into the hall leading to the back of the house where the greenhouse was, but instead of going all the way back he stopped and pressed on the wall. The wall gave way revealing another passageway.

Shibi raised an eyebrow as several people gasped “there’s just no end to this place” he remarked in surprised, but he noticed that his son wasn’t shocked at all.

“ _that seems to be the case. This is a storage room, but it has a passage that leads to the other three buildings on the property. I’m putting all of the herbs and other potion ingredients in here along with my copy of the family journal_ ” Naruto called from inside the room.

“you have a copy? When did you-Holy Shit that thing is big!” Hashirama yelped in shock as he poked his head into the room and saw Naruto looking at a massive possibly 2000 page thick book “that’s not a journal! It’s a small building!”

The hellhound laughed at the comment “yes my Mom over did it as usual. I’m the only hellhound who didn’t decide on choosing a territory near the rest of the pack, which would’ve been easier to get information since we were not far from each other. When I called to get information on insect charmers to help Shibi my loving and potentially mad mother decided to make a copy of the family journal so I could have it … of course she neglected to warn me before a delivery truck came yesterday to drop this bloody wrecking ball off. I had to find a space quickly and this was the only space not near water that worked”

Itachi and a few others peeked in curiously “your mother wasn’t lax in making this” the officer commented.

“she never is … I see … here is a note from my uncle. He had a few run ins with Scotland Yard when he was hunting down some madman who was trying to become a creature hunter. Failed miserably if I recall correctly … I think I remember my father commenting on this when I was a pup … the guy killed 20 people, but only one creature who was a plant demon and this is salve he made that can help retract the bark on lilac trees so you can see the skin underneath. It helped him find the person hunting creatures because he got the scent from underneath, but maybe it can show more” Naruto said as he looked through the written statement and recipe.

“that would be perfect” Itachi said and looked at the book as Naruto step aside to grab what was needed “it says that the salve won’t take long to make so I can get this to my father right away” he said out loud, but he, Minato and Iruka started not so subtly looking through the rest of the book for a certain potion dumpling recipe.

Naruto picked up the few necessary ingredients that were on the shelves and was about to go to the kitchen when he noticed the creatures skimming the pages of the giant book. He moved behind them and whispered softly letting his breath caress Itachi’s skin earning a mewl “are you looking for something?”

The three culprits stiffened “No!” they yelped guiltily.

“if you say so” Naruto chuckled in amusement as they blushed before running out of the room and continued to the kitchen. He put a saucepan on the stovetop and began creating the salve. Most of the patients went to bed with Sasuke and Mikoto’s help leaving Naruto with alone with four vampires, a pair of insect charmers, a couple wolf demons and two merpersons … and two annoying mini stalkers who were still trapped in the termite timeout cage.

Shibi adjusted his glasses with a soft smile “well I will take my leave. If you require any help please don’t hesitate to call”

“FINALLY! LET US OUT OF HERE FREAK” Ino snapped. Tenten just sighed apparently realizing that that high and mighty act wasn’t going to work.

In response to the insult Naruto calmly went over to the older insect charmer and whispered something in his ear. Shibi smirked and let the mini patients go before leaving, but his insects weren’t done yet … only Tenten was freed …

Ino huffed “it’s about time-HEY” she yelped as she was suddenly swarmed by insects and carried away “PUT ME DOWN YOU DISGUSTING THINGS!” she screamed and she continued as she was carried to the greenhouse.

“bloody hell that one has a set of lungs” Naruto muttered as he poured a red sap into the pan and continued cooking.

Kurenai groaned as she rubbed her temples “she was giving me a headache … I’ll see if I can find some other child sized clothes and larger sizes as they grow. See you guys”

“I’ll help you … I think I have some clothes that we don’t need” Mikoto said as she and Sasuke came down the stairs.

“I’ll go get a jar” Shino said and disappeared into the hidden room.

“that would be very helpful, thank you” Naruto said as Kurenai, Mikoto and Sasuke left the mansion. Sasuke was blushing lightly, which made you wonder if he and Gaara talked about something when they were alone upstairs. Mikoto shot her oldest son a smile that made Itachi blush. Kurenai gave her brother a devilish smirk as she left making Iruka turn bright red. When the three were gone Naruto smiled “only been here an hour and it already seems like so much has happened …” he chuckled when the young insect charmer didn’t return for several moments “I take it you found what you were looking for” he said as finally Shino came out of the hidden room with an empty jar for the salve.

“y-yes” Shino said shyly as he gave Naruto the jar. It took far too long to get a jar … he was looking for the pregnancy recipe …

XXXXXXXXXX

Rose glared as Fugaku came into the room she was in “you have nothing to hold against me and my daughter”

“I have plenty” Fugaku set a clear evidence bag containing three bullets on the table in front as he sat down “we dug these out of your sister, mother and father’s bodies. They’re the same caliber as the ones used in a gun you own. Care to explain?”

“who put you up to this? Did that Brit promise you something if you got rid of me? Money? Sex? Keep in mind I’m needed here. You can’t do anything to me and if you were going to try at least use a better story. There are no bodies to speak of” Rose smirked smugly and crossed her arms over her orange jumpsuit clad chest.

Fugaku scoffed “I recommend changing your tune. We have 23 people calling you and your daughter kidnapers, a poisoning charge and we found the rest of your family blooming behind your house. You’ll be allowed a phone call of course, but make it a good one” he said and mentally smirked as the woman paled at his choice of words.

“LIAR! YOU DON’T HAVE ANYTHING!” Rose screamed, but Fugaku simply exited the room without a word (23? That’s about the number of gremlins I have. Dd they change back-NO …it’s impossible! … they don’t even know what we are … these fools couldn’t have discovered anything … this is just a ruse! … and the British bastard is the ring leader!) Rose was so distracted by her thoughts that she barely reacted as another cop came into the room and lead her to a phone. The cop stood nearby to guard her as she snatched the phone to call the one number she knew that could be of help. She dialed the number and impatiently tapped her foot as it rang …

“ _Nagato here_ ” came the voice over line.

Rose bit her tongue slightly to bring tears to eyes and began sobbing “thank god it’s you Nagato! It’s Rose Haruno in Konoha! Fugaku has gone mad and arrested me and my daughter for things we didn’t do. He claims a healer is calling the shots, but the man, Naruto Moore at the Uzumaki mansion, was never tested by you. No one is listening to logic. I think Moore did something to everyone. Please help!”

“ _calm down Rose … this sounds like a mind control spell. We just got on the highway so we’ll be there in 10 minutes. Just stay calm_ ”

The plant demon grinned as the man hung up “this will be settled soon” she muttered before being taken to her cell where her daughter was sulking.

XXXXXXXXXX

As a certain hellhound made his way up the driveway after bidding everyone farewell a car pulled up the long driveway and stopped next to him. The front passenger window rolled down showing a blue skinned man wearing a medical mask on the lower half of his face “are you Naruto Moore?”

“yes” Naruto said casually despite the obvious tension as the driver, a tall man covered in stitches, and a the blue passenger got out of the car and opened the back door. It was clear he had no choice but to get in … so he did …

XXXXXXXXXX

A Nara sleeping on the windowsill enjoying the last rays of sun woke up briefly and spotted the blonde getting into the car. Nothing about that seemed weird and the cat demon curled up to sleep. Suddenly the cat shot awake and looked at the driver …

“Kakuzu!” he yelped and looked at the passenger opening the back door for the blonde revealing a red head in the back seat “Kisame and Sasori! Oh crap! Naruto! Don’t get in!” he yelled banging on the window, but it ws too late. The blonde got in Kisame could be seen getting in the backseat behind Naruto trapping the hellhound between Kisame and Sasori … there was no escape … “shit!”

The tiny cat demon leapt to the round and tried to find the phone. He vaguely remembered Naruto giving Itachi a salve and … making painkillers! The hellhound’s phone must be in the greenhouse since he couldn’t see it in the kitchen. With gret speed he bolted towards the greenhouse. Sadly he door was closed, but with a running start he was able to jump up and turn the handle. A kick on the other side of the French door the door opened letting the cat demon inside. To his relief the cellphone was right on the counter and he jumped up to get it.

Ino was sulking from her spot in a really high flower basket that was guarded by insects, but then she smiled as the cat appeared “Shikamaru won’t you help me out of this pot? Please” she cooed trying to be flirty.

“no” Shikamaru said bluntly making Ino face plant in the plant “you have been a gremlin for nearly three years. My family suffered in that state for 5 and the Hyugas much longer. We owe Naruto and instead of being grateful you insult everyone. You deserve being in that pot” he growled startling the brat before focusing his attention on searching Naruto’s phone for a helpful number. With a squeak of joy he found the number labeled with Fugaku’s name and clicked it …

“ _Fugaku here. The salve-_ ”

“THE AKATSUKI HAVE NARUTO!” Shikamaru yelled and was bombarded with a series of questions from the cop before hanging up … the hunt for the hellhound began …


	20. Exam Time!

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

“THE AKATSUKI HAVE NARUTO!” Shikamaru yelled and was bombarded with a series of questions from the cop before hanging up … the hunt for the hellhound began …

XXXXXXXXXX

Even in the darkness of the night and through a blindfold that was rudely wrapped around his eyes once they drove away from the mansion Naruto could tell what the building that the car rolled up to was. It was an old single story school building that was the school until the new one was built 30 years ago, which lead to this one being abandon. He recalled seeing it many times while on his morning runs and on his way the classes, but it was the smells that hit his nose when the door was opened that revealed everything to him. Tobirama mentioned that the Akatsuki were ruthless, but no one ever knew where they … now he knew …

When the Brit was roughly dragged into the building and the blindfold was finally removed Naruto could only think of one thing to say “you need a decorator”

“shut up wise guy” the blue skinned man scowled and shoved the blonde in the hopes that the prick would fall on his face, but the blonde didn’t even stumble.

“is it being ‘wise’ if you have cobweb curtains?” Naruto asked as he glanced at the curtains that were in fact dripping with cobwebs … the webs however fascinated him for some reason … it was something about the smell that he couldn’t quite place.

“my apologies, we just returned and haven’t had a chance to clean up. Of course this place isn’t a lavish mansion either, but we’ll discuss how you took possession of the Uzumaki estate before the end of this visit” Naruto glanced at the man who entered the room with a few other people “I am Nagato. This is Yahiko and Konan. The three men who kindly escorted you are Kakuzu, Kisame and Sasori. We are the Akasuki” he said as his purple ringed eyes examined the blonde in front of him. He saw no fear or shock or anything. The blonde was more interested in the spider crawling along the window and the webs than the presence of the people who will soon determine his fate, which meant only one thing … the man was a fool …

“yes … Hiruzen informed me of your little group. I was even told that Orochimaru was part of this, but was kicked out when he drained the blood of a child under the foolish belief that it was _the_ way to survive” Naruto commented all too casually as he looked at each person (Hiruzen said the Akatsuki keep what they are a close guarded secret so no one knows, but I bet that is part of this test deep … redish hair, those purple eyes with rings … a rare type of merman I expect and one who was related in some way to the Uzumakis, which would explain why he wants to know about the mansion) the blonde thought as he glanced at Konan (finally! A proper forest nymph and she’s pregnant) Naruto smiled and looked at Yahiko (an earth demon) he deduced and looked at Kisame (Shark demon) he thought and looked at Sasori (oooh I see! How foolish of me. He’s a spider demon! That’s why these cobwebs smell weird. Sasori uses them as security so no one can get in while they’re gone … clever) and last but not least he glanced at Kakuzu (a bat demon if I go by his scent … so many stitches … he had a hard life)

Nagato was shocked that Hiruzen was enchanted by this foreigner, but pushed those feelings aside for now and scowled at the Brit’s insensitive comment “vampires have to eat and survive like everyone else and they have a right to. Draining blood is the way to do that. I don’t condone Orochimaru’s actions, but it isn’t fair to fault someone because they failed to resist their instincts”

“of course not, you simply banish them. I would never mock or blame someone who regretted what they did, but I met Orochimaru and that creature has no interest in controlling his desires and most definitely has no regrets. Have you been updated on his sudden attacks on his fellow vampires?” Naruto asked feeling a bit offended that they would assume he was insulting a creature’s eating habits, but then he had to remember that they had no clue about the cure or that drinking blood was not a necessity.

“attacks? No … we’ll see to that later, but you should be more concerned about your own trials” Nagato said mentally irritated with the lack of information, but he wondered if this was just a weak attempt to get leeway in this situation. If that was the case the blonde seemed too calm as if he was waiting for the test to start, which was not the sign of a coward unless he was just incredibly arrogant.

“very well, now how shall this start. I must warn you that from what little I gathered about you and your group there’s no way my answers will be correct based on what you deem is correct. I am after all from a different country and practice different recipes that you wouldn’t have even heard of let alone had the chance to see in practice for approval” Naruto commented almost lazily.

Konan             sighed “then we’ll change the format of the questions a little and treat this as a discussion instead”

“thank you, but should we perhaps make some tea. It’s best to stay hydrated” Naruto suggested. The others agreed readily, which may have seemed odd, but the hellhound noticed each of them were being more accommodating to Konan. They gave her a drink and Sasori opened the window so she could sit in the sun with a nice breeze … they knew she was pregnant …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hashirama was pacing the floor in the police station in a panic “what the hell is taking so damn long? I know we don’t know where the Akatsuki hid, but it can’t possibly be that hard to find them!” he all but yelled as he continued pacing in front of Minato, Tobirama, Iruka, Hiruzen and Kurenai.

“we need to stay calm right now… we’re no help if we panic” Iruka said trying not to worry, but he was and his sister hugged him to try to comfort him.

“calm?” Minato gaped as if it was the most stupid suggestion anyone could say to do “Naruto is with the Akatsuki not a troop of girl scouts!”

Tobirama frowned “he’s right, we need to find them fast and be the ones to prove Naruto’s skill as a healer. If we don’t then Naruto won’t have a chance since I doubt his medical advice will line up with what they believe is right and they aren’t afraid to kill if you aren’t knowledgeable”

Minato shot Tobirama a glare “this coming from the one who approved of the Akatsuki’s tactics and insisted we send Naruto to them months ago” he said harshly making Tobirama wince.

“that’s enough!” Hiruzen snapped and everyone fell quiet “none of us truly fought the Akatsuki about their methods and now isn’t the time to argue amongst ourselves” he said and everyone seemed to calm down a little … or at least shut up and waited for the news from any of the officers running around the police station.

Unfortunately for Fugaku he was the first to approach the anxious group of creatures “Mikoto, Sasuke and Shino are at the mansion to take care-gah!”

Iruka, who decided to ignore his own ‘stay calm’ advice, grabbed poor Fugaku by the collar and started shaking him “WHERE’S NARUTO?!”

“Iruka put him down. He can’t say anything if he can’t even breath” Hiruzen said though he kind of wanted to shake some answers out of someone right now.

“sorry” the merman squeaked and dropped the wolf demon.

Fugaku chuckled “it’s alright, I should’ve treated this with more caution like in cases where a spouse is missing” he snickered as many of them turned red and then quickly became serious “as I was saying Mikoto, Sasuke and Shino are watching over the patients at Naruto’s home. When I called to tell them what happened Shino informed me of the insect charmers ability and that he and his father’s insects are searching as well”

“that’s right … Shibi and Shino helped find me” Iruka said a little embarrassed that he forgot about that fact considering it was because of them he was found in the underground at all.

Fugaku nodded “Shibi will call if they find something-” the wolf demon was interrupted as his phone rang. Without any hesitation he answered it “Fugaku here”

“ _it’s Shibi, my insects locked onto Naruto’s location. He’s at the old schoolhouse, but you better hurry because they say there’s smoke coming from inside. I’m going to stop and pick up Naruto’s medical bag and meet you there_ ”

“understood tha-” before Fugaku could even complete his sentence a breeze rushed passed him … from inside of the station? He looked up and saw that the four vampires were long gone “thanks, bye Shibi” he sighed as he hung up “damn vampires and their speed. Iruka you can come with me” he exclaimed as he and Iruka all but ran to the parking lot. As he went he ordered the bulk of his pack to join them and called Itachi just before speeding away towards the schoolhouse “shit there is smoke” he hissed as he saw some smoke coming out of the windows …

XXXXXXXXXX

“putting those two herbs together for a salve to calm a rash is foolish to say the least” Naruto said and sipped his tea fully aware that he was quickly infuriating the six members of the Akatsuki.

Yahiko clenched his teeth “why would that be?”

“the effects would be temporary” the blonde said simply. He really had no interest in giving lengthy answers that display his knowledge … besides it’s unlikely they would believe his real treatments since he realized they didn’t know a wide verity of plants.

“the point of this discussion is to figure out what you know, but you have yet give us anything! I asked you for a solution to goblin warts, but you answer with a plant that doesn’t exist! I ask you what various types of herbs would do and you answer correctly, but then say those treatments are ‘foolish’! What is wrong with you?” Nagato snapped.

Naruto sighed “the only question here is why is a merman, a nymph, a spider demon, an earth demon, a bat demon and a shark demon limiting their treatments to what is able to be made with the plants humans know. You are aware that there are several places that humans can’t get to and therefore hundreds of things they haven’t found, right?”

There was an awkward silence for the next few seconds as Naruto sat back and sipped his tea waiting for the other creatures to stop staring at him and say something …

Nagato slowly came out of his shocked state and glared “so … you know what we are”

“rather hard not to. I also know that she is pregnant. Congratulations by the way” the blonde Brit said with a kind smile.

Kisame tore off the mask hiding his shark like teeth “it doesn’t matter that you know because you clearly aren’t a healer. You must’ve used magic to control the creatures here!”

“I’m capable of many things, but magic isn’t one of those things” Naruto remarked calmly wondering where that assumption came from. He slowly stood up and went to the small stove to heat up some water for another round of tea. With a turn of the dial the flame on the gas stove came to life …

“I don’t believe so … you proved that you’re knowledgeable for a human so you could’ve preformed a ritual or something along those lines in order to do what you wanted. The only way to break your hold on this village is to deal with you, but first how did you come into possession of the Uzumaki estate?” Nagato demanded.

“it fell from the sky” Naruto said flippantly as he felt his instincts warn him of danger and he was going to move his hand into the fire when …

“really …” Nagato spat and glanced at the bat demon. A split second later Kakuzu pulled out a gun and shot Naruto in the back six times and once more in the head before the blonde even had a chance to look at them.

Sasori watched as the blonde slumped against the stove and slid to the floor with his hand in the flames of the stove. The demons’ sensitive ears heard the heartbeat disappear as the blood pooled on the floor “he’s dead … lets hope that clears things-what the hell?” he exclaimed as Naruto’s body burst into roaring flames. The mass of fire began moving and warping into the shape of a massive four legged beast that scorched the floor as it stepped towards the now scared Akatsuki. One by one the bullets, which were slightly melted, hit the floor …

“since you clearly finished your test I have a question for you …” the deeper version of Naruto’s voice said from the fire as the flames dissipated revealing a monstrous creature with fiery red eyes ”what am I?”


	21. Failing Grade

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

“since you clearly finished your test I have a question for you …” the deeper version of Naruto’s voice said from the fire as the flames dissipated revealing a monstrous creature with fiery red eyes ”what am I?”

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato barely noticed the other vampires racing alongside him. Only one thing was on all their minds and that was the hellhound they were each in love with. The smell of smoke came to their noses and hey moved even faster than before with Minato and Tobirama taking the lead. Once the old schoolhouse came into view they knew something was off. Smoke was wafting out through an open window and the flickers of gold flames could be seen. It was a worrying sight for anyone to see so they wasted no time in throwing the doors open and racing inside.

The sight of a beast straight out of the depths of hell commanded their full attention before all else. This powerfully built, yet lean, beast stood on four legs and reached a height of 5 feet at the shoulder with a hot, almost spicy scent mixed with brimstone. It was covered in sleek black fur and its spine was raised giving it an appearance reminiscent to a hyena though it looked more like a demonized wolf. Every few inches or so there would be a glowing and smoldering red fleck or vein seen in the fur as if fiery embers were trapped in the fur, but they weren’t falling out so perhaps the embers were part of the skin under the fur. All of these traits were not the most unnerving though and neither were the deadly black claws, the ghoulish fiery eyes or the sharp white teeth. No, the most frightening trait was its throat. As it opened mouth there was a glow in the back of the throat as if there was a fire in its throat. That eerie glow extended into the chest where the glow made it possible to see the creature’s ribs through the fur.

Terrifying? To most, yes … the Akatsuki members were definitely scared. They were sprawled out on the floor trying to back away slowly.

Were the vampires scared? No … they knew who the hellish hound was.

“Naruto you’re ok!” Minato exclaimed and hugged the creature. Unfortunately it was enough to cause a slightly pained whimper “I’m sorry! Are you hurt?”

Without even moving his mouth Naruto responded clearly in a voice that was a bit deeper than his normal voice “I’ll be alright … it seems Nagato was under the impression that the only way to get the deed to the Uzumaki mansion was through a friendly interaction with the crooks who originally stole it. Of course he assumed I was their ally-”

“SO THEY FUCKING SHOT YOU?” Hashirama snapped angrily when he smelled the blood and spotted the bullets on the floor. Even though the bullets were a little melted it was easy to put two and two together. Hashirama glared harshly at the Akatsuki members as Hiruzen, Minato and Tobirama moved close to the hellhound to pet the surprisingly soft fur and look for the wounds.

“HE DESERVED IT! HOW ELSE DID HE GET MY FAMILY’S HOME IF NOT THROUGH THOSE MONSTERS?” Nagato yelled finally finding his voice behind his fear of the hellish creature he never saw before “what the hell are you and why are you defending him?” he glared at the vampires waiting for answers, but instead the hound dissolved into smoke and he suddenly felt a crushing weight on him that pinned to the floor. Naruto had reappeared right on top of him and was using only one paw to hold him down. Sasori and Kisame tried to help Nagato get away from the hound, but the vampires, who were significantly faster the last time they met, stood between them and the hound.

“you gave me your test already so you are not allowed any further questions until you bloody well answered mine. You, Nagato, and you violent band of fools seem to think you know everything there is so this should be easy to answer. What am I?” Naruto growled letting a wisp of float out of his mouth as he bared his teeth ”you got it partly correct already”

Nagato racked his brain for any answers and even looked around to his comrades for help. Slowly but surely he started to realize what the creature above him has been trying to point out “I don’t know”

“it really isn’t that bloody difficult. I’m a canine that looks like it crawled out of hell” Naruto hinted though it didn’t seem to be getting the point across “if you don’t even have an inkling about what I am then I truly fear for those you tested before … with all the travel you do it’s a wonder how you didn’t run into this very issue with some other creature- Konan I do apologize!” the hound exclaimed as the woman began coughing from the smoke swirling around the room “Hiruzen would you help her out of here. No pregnant woman should be breathing smoke in let alone a nymph”

“of course” Hiruzen said as he rushed over to Konan. As he passed the various reflective surfaces in the small kitchen he realized his illusion was still up. When he left Naruto’s home he activated the talisman so he looked like an old man so his neighbors recognized him, but with all this commotion caused by the Akatsuki he forgot to reverse it. He quickly dug his thumbnail into his wrist successfully shocking the Akasuki by turning into his natural younger self “lets get you out of here young lady”

Konan followed him in a bit of a stunned state “but your rings …” her sentence trailed off as he opened the door and was completely unfazed as the sun hit his skin. There was no burning, no pain or anything, but how? As she walked into the fresh air she at her friends as if begging them to get details.

Yahiko finally found his voice after the nymph left and noticed that none of the vampires were wearing their protective rings “how’d can you all be alright without your rings?”

“Naruto gave us a cure for what we had. We can eat what we want and go into the sun. the only issue is that we won’t age like humans if at all so Naruto gave us talismans to hide our age. Those rings are gaudy ineffective pieces of junk in comparison” Tobirama huffed. In the distance those with good hearing could hear a police car driving up “ah that’s right, Itachi and Fugaku should be here soon and Shibi with your bag” he said as he turn away from the Akatsuki to look at the hound,

The large hound nodded as he stepped off of Nagato “that’s good, the smoke my body gives off when I’m injured can be toxic, but it has a nasty skin reaction as you can see on Sasori’s cheek. It seems more effective than usual, but then no one has shot me before let alone in the head so it must be stronger than normal. I should have some medication in my bag” he explained as he basically signaled for everyone to leave the schoolhouse.

“I’m sorry” Kakuzu squeaked fearfully as he was the one who fired the shots.

The hound snorted unintentionally releasing more smoke as they left “consider you have a red rash matching Sasori’s appearing on your arms I do believe you got the worst of this exchange. You would actually be nearly dead had I not had access to fire. The process of transforming when injured and without fire is very dangerous”

“is that what happened to Mizuki and his goons?” Minato asked when they sat outside. It was clear each member of the Akasuki were feeling the painful effects of the hellhound’s smoke. Except for Konan who had been close to an open window thus receiving less smoke and the vampires didn’t seem effected either though thy weren’t there for very long.

Naruto shook his furry head “they didn’t do all that much damage for me to create smoke upon transforming. I really just knocked them out-”

“WOULD SOMEONE EXPLAIN ALREADY! What are you? How’d you get my family’s home? What do you mean talismans and cures?” Nagato screamed as he stumbled out the door behind everyone else he was clutching his chest in pain for he was suffering the worst from the smoke.

“impatient … to give you a couple of your desired answers I am a hellhound and the deed for the Uzumaki estate did in a way fall from the sky … or to be precise the thieves’ plane landed in the airport near my family’s hotel and their drunken bragging was heard by my family and with a few forced rounds of poker with my card shark of an aunt the deed was mine” Naruto’s eye twitched as the cop cars pulled up along with Shibi and they each stared at him in shock for a second.

Iruka was the first to shake himself out of his daze “are you ok Naruto?”

“they shot him!” the vampires all said before the hellhound could even respond.

“WHAT?” Itachi exclaimed as he moved quickly over to Naruto with the merman and insect charmer.

“my injuries are much worse than I thought so I need to stay away from others for a little as I heal. The smoke isn’t good for people. Shibi there should be a white jar in my bag. Would you mind passing it around to people? They only need to breathe in the steam and there’s a long narrow box filled with stick shaped treats. Give one to Konan. It will help nourish the baby. I’ll be healing in the backyard of the Uzumaki mansion if anyone needs me” the hound communicated before dissolving away leaving only scorch marks behind.

Fugaku glared at the Akatsuki members actually considering telling Shibi to let them suffer a while longer, but there apparently was an unborn child so he allowed the insect charmer to complete this task “how did you know Naruto was here and where he lived? We all made a point of not telling you so we could be present when you confronted”

Nagato scowled right after breathing in the steam from the jar Shibi held in front of him “you kept information from us. We can’t help-”

“oh shut up Nagato!” Minato snapped angrily letting his fangs out “you saw Naruto transform in front of you. You had no clue what he was. You clearly see us standing here in the sunlight without rings and with far less pale complexions. You see Shibi is involved and he’s also a creature that we didn’t even know was in our own village! How much more do you need to see before you’re sure Naruto has some skills?”

“Rose Haruno told me. She called me saying Mr. Moore was behind her imprisonment and that he was controlling people” Nagato muttered as he felt the painful rash leave.

The younger Uchiha growled “we should’ve supervised her one call more closely when we arrested her” Itachi sighed in frustration. At this point that bitch is asking to get her throat ripped out “Rose and her daughter were arrested for attempted murder of my brother by feeding him a toxic substance. They pretended to know how to treat him, but he only got sicker! If not for Naruto my little brother would’ve died. There’s also the murder charges for killing their own relatives and abduction charges. The list never ends! Yes Naruto was instrumental in helping, but the dozens of witnesses and evidence is going to be what gets them locked up!”

Of course that rant succeeded in making them understand, but one last push was needed so Hiruzen clapped his hands making everyone look at him “there’s an easy solution to this. Lets go to the Uzumaki mansion and have everyone there tell their stories. We need everyone to accept Naruto if he is allowed to stay”

“Stay?!” Nagato gaped. Since when was this Brit planning on staying?

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto reappeared just a few feet from the greenhouse and the first thing he heard was a terrified yelp. He quickly turned and deadpanned as he caught Kiba in his werewolf form. The werewolf was frozen in horror with his leg cocked and ready to mark Naruto’s backyard. With one twitch of the hellhound’s eye Kiba bolted away as fast as his frightened paws could carry him.

“that’s just bloody rude” Naruto huffed letting a wisp of smoke out of his jaws “at least one hurdle is over” he sighed tiredly and curled up outside near some flowers. Really he just he just had to get all these species to allow one contract to be held above their own or technically to the ground since he is marking the land. He hoped it worked, but he could tell there will be problems especially with the werewolves if Kiba’s actions are any indication … the marking that is, not the running away with his tail between his legs. On some level the werewolves are feeling the desire to assert dominance despite Naruto’s ‘human scent’, which means they won’t give in easily …

“everything will be fine now” the furry head of the hellhound looked at Shino who was sitting near him. No doubt his father called and explained everything since Shino was seated a safe distance away from the smoke.

Naruto chuckled “we’ll see. I know already that this town is filled with chaos and attracts trouble like no other. I dread to think what’s around the next corner”

Shino smiled “and yet you want to stay”

“it’s worth it” the hellhound said and looked straight into Shino’s eyes making the insect charmer blush and look away shyly.

XXXXXXXXXX

“I’d like to see Rose first” Nagato mentioned and Fugaku agreed to take him to the police station first while everyone left in the other vehicles to go to the mansion. Minutes later he was in front of the cell where Rose was. Rose had a mask over the lower half of her face to prevent her from spraying anyone and warping them into gremlins, but even with the mask Nagato could tell she was happy to see him “it has come to my attention that you misused your skills Rose. Did you try to poison someone and pretend to know the cure?”

Rose looked horrified “no, it’s a lie!”

“we’ll see … apparently there are a lot of witnesses to your crimes. I will be speaking with them soon” Nagato said as he turned to walk away “for your sake and your daughter’s the rumors had better not be true”

The ominous warning made Rose and Sakura who was in the next cell over pale “what fucking witnesses could they have?!”


	22. Contract Conditions

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

The ominous warning made Rose and Sakura who was in the next cell over pale “what fucking witnesses could they have?!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Gai? Is that you my old friend?” Kakuzu asked as he plucked his mini friend off the floor only moments after stepping into the mansion. Years ago Gai and Asuma vanished and no one could find them. Gai was actually an old sparring buddy of Kakuzu’s so the bat demon was saddened when he vanished.

“yes! Thanks to Naruto’s most youthful actions we are all free!” Gai cheered excitedly and waved with his mini arms as Konan, Yahiko, Kisame and all the vampires and people who went to help Naruto soon entered the house. The only people not present were Fugaku and Nagato who were probably still at he police station

Sasori raised an eyebrow “all? How many were trapped and how come we couldn’t find any of you and why the hell are you all so small?”

Mikoto came down the stairs and responded before anyone else could “23 … 23 people were turned into gremlins because they either crossed the Harunos or were more useful in their control-”

“I can walk by myself Sasuke!” everyone looked up the stairs and saw a small red haired raccoon demon being carried by Sasuke.

The young wolf scoffed “I’m not putting you down until you’re taller than me again. Only four days left”

“this isn’t fair! Where’s Naruto? He has to know a way to make this change go faster!” Gaara grumbled.

Shino came in through the back greenhouse just in time to hear the yelling and quickly came to the living room “I’m sorry I didn’t tell anyone yet. Naruto’s in the backyard healing in his hound form after getting shot. Or course Minato, Hashirama, Tobirama and the headmaster are already here waiting with him” he said calmly though even with the sunglasses you could tell he shot the Akatsuki members present a glare.

“how is he?” Sasuke asked unintentionally squeezing the red head in his arms.

“in pain” Shino said bluntly. The damn British stiff upper lip didn’t fool the insect charmer. It was obvious that the hellhound was hurting.

Shibi sighed as he looked at the others “he didn’t let us heal alone so we shouldn’t let him. You go stay with him too since I know you’re worried. I’ll explain to them what was going on” he chuckled as they basically vanished as fast a the vampires did. Iruka raced out with Shino and Itachi right behind him “please have a seat and we can explain” Shibi said and waited for the four Akatsuki members to sit down. Once they were seated all the former gremlins came over and took seats of their own with Mikoto and Sasuke’s help since some of them were still too small to get up on the furniture by themselves “Nagato should be back in a minute with Fugaku, but we can start with introducing everyone here. Although I’m sure you will remember many of the others here like the Naras who disappeared and the Hyugas. Then there’s Danzo, Asuma and a couple of students one of whom is still in a time out for being rude” he said before letting each person say something. It took a few minutes, but it was more than enough for the Akatsuki to realize how many people they thought left on their own accord were right here in this room. Ino was finally released from her potted plant time out and allowed to speak to the Akatsuki too. Thankfully she learned to be nice because no one was in the mood for her rudeness when Naruto was outside healing.

Out of the corner of her eye Mikoto spotted her husband’s car pull up the long driveway “Fugaku is back … and Nagato is with him” she announced before going to get the door “we were just introducing everyone” she told Fugaku as he came in, but she seemed to give Nagato the cold shoulder.

Fugaku nodded an kissed his wife’s cheek “then it’s time this started. Sit down Nagato and we can start to the beginning” he said and watched as Nagato looked around at the recovering former gremlins in both astonishment and recognition before finally sitting next to Konan “now I suppose this is more to explain Naruto’s place here so lets start that way”

“I’ll have to explain then. Hiruzen was actually the first to meet Naruto in a context that wasn’t him as a human transfer student, but he won’t leave Naruto’s side right now” Shibi commented as he adjusted his glasses “Orochimaru took advantage of Minato, Hashirama and Tobirama being away for a conference and attacked Hiruzen. In any normal encounter Hiruzen would’ve been fine, but Orochimaru used a bottle filled with holy water and silver and critically injured Hiruzen. When Hiruzen was about to be killed something, as Hiruzen told me, something powerful scared Orochimaru away. Hiruzen said he woke up in this mansion with Naruto insisting he drink some tea-”

Konan frowned “it must not have tasted very good. Is that how Naruto found out about Hiruzen being a vampire?”

The insect charmer chuckled “quite the contrary. Naruto had already identified all of he obvious creatures in the village at that point. He knew about Hiruzen and asked him to drink a tea that tasted like a tangy fruity beverage. That wasn’t the only surprise Hiruzen got. Naruto gave him another cup and told him a story of the origins of that tea. In short the story described a sickness created when humans desired to become demons and the tea was created to kill the virus”

“so Hiruzen informed the others when he found that this tea works and you became involved?” Yahiko guessed as he tried to wrap his head around all this new information.

“technically both of those things happened at the same time. Naruto saw a rash on me and suspected I was an insect charmer and with Hiruzen’s help managed to get me a tea spiked with the medicine I needed. I think Naruto went so far as to steal the other teas in my house to make sure I drank the medicine. All the teas reappeared after a week or so. at the time of the first dose Hiruzen was informing the other vampires ho wee skeptical of course. Everything after that happened pretty quickly. Orochimaru shot Hashirama with a bullet laced with devil’s bane and Naruto saved him. Shino and I tracked Naruto and discovered that he intentionally help me. Iruka was kidnapped by a group of goblins and we all went to save him. a group of demon hunters came to our village and Naruto assisted us in fooling them. Then the issue with Sasuke came up”

Mikoto growled lightly “for two years Sasuke was dangerously ill and we listened to the Harunos because they claimed you allowed them to practice with medicines” she snapped glaring at the Akatsuki who seemed to be trying to shrink and escape.

Fugaku sighed and placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder to calm her down “it’s over now love. Besides they aren’t solely to blame. We were scared and desperate. So much so that we jumped at the first chance and didn’t consider checking the facts with someone else. Hiruzen would’ve told right away if we explained who we asked for help”

“… I guess” Mikoto sighed still not happy about her son having to suffer “Naruto and Hiruzen were asked to come to the police station and explain what happened with the goblins who tried to kidnap Iruka. The story wasn’t working because the cover story was that the goblins, one of which was Mizuki, broke into Naruto’s home and tried to attack him only for him to call Hiruzen in a panic”

Fugaku snorted “yeah panicked … I feel stupid for even considering that story Hiruzen submitted to the office through Itachi who came to take the goblins to jail” the wolf demon sighed “afterwards Itachi went to meet Naruto and saw our friendly vampires snacking on food in the sun without their rings. They really make excellent advertising for hellhound healers” he muttered dryly.

Sasori frowned as he absentmindedly caught one former gremlin before they slipped off the couch. The person in question was asleep so he figured it was a Nara “I take it that’s when Naruto became involved with your family and Sasuke’s sickness”

“yeah …” Sasuke said softly feeling Gaara squirm in his arms in order to hug the young wolf demon “I really only remember struggling to breathe when my brother came in my room and said he was given a new chocolaty drink that he thought I might like. I don’t think he even believed it would work, but I suddenly felt sick after drinking it and vomited… I started feeling better almost right away”

Gaara sneered “it’s when Sasuke got better that the Harunos realized someone was interfering with their schemes and when they found out it was Naruto they ordered us to kill him. As gremlins created by their gas pollen they cough up they had complete control over us, but Naruto caught us and started the treatment to change us back to our real forms”

“they cough up gas that changes people into gremlin soldiers?” Nagato gaped and spun around to look at Fugaku “why the hell are they in a normal prison cell and not in an air tight container?”

“and where was I supposed to get an air tight container? Amazon?” Fugaku remarked sarcastically “Naruto and I discussed it after we raided the Harunos home. Itachi came to show me the ‘grave’ of Rose’s sister and parents and Naruto made a few suggestions. Since we used vinegar to neutralize the pollen spray he theorized that adding a lot of acidic things to their meals will help remove the pollen so they won’t have a spray to use”

Nagato’s eyes narrowed in suspicion “theorized? You mean he wasn’t sure?”

“yes Nagato, but keep in mind he is a healer and there’s no part of healing where it’s costmary to deprive a creature of its natural defense mechanism. Also he is capable of burning away the pollen on his own like all hellhounds so none of his pack in London had to think of a solution for people like the Harunos. They could contain them by themselves, but Naruto isn’t with his pack who acted like law enforcement when creatures got out of hand, which was normally for medical reasons. He’s in America and we’re the law enforcement. It’s new territory for him as well, but he did help come up with a plan so we could detain her, I also placed a guard that will only watch through a camera and in case you forgot Rose didn’t spray you” Fugaku explained with a bit of exasperation over Nagato’s stubbornness.

The Akatsuki leader at least had the decency to look sheepish “ah …wait was I your test to see if she’d spray someone?” he yelped in shock.

“yep. She knows the wolf demons know, but you didn’t and I left you alone so if she could she would’ve. Of course she probably suspected the camera so it wasn’t a great test. I don’t know why you’re worried. Naruto could turn you back” Fugaku shrugged casually.

“yes … well fine. What did Hiruzen mean when he said everyone had to be on the same page if Naruto was going to stay?” Nagato asked grudgingly trying to change the subject.

Shibi sighed “Naruto is not an ordinary creature. He’s almost ghost like in certain respects. A contract with the village is necessary for him to stay here and if that’s true I doubt he has much time to wait around. After all he needs the contract for a reason. Iruka actually overheard a call between Naruto and his mother where she was warning him m not to transform without fire again without making a contract. He has limits, which means this contract on the land and a few select people is mutually beneficial. At this point he has gone above and beyond proving his skills so we need to accept him before he needs to leave. So far he earned the trust of many … save for your group and the werewolves so what’s your answer?”

Every single set of eyes zeroed in on Nagato including those of his own team. There was only one right answer here and he knew it. If he said anything other than ‘yes’ he would not make it out of this mansion alive “since it seems I have no choice in the matter I will agree to this”

“you say it like we’re twisting your tail” Mikoto chuckled softly with sweet smile “but you are right, you have no choice here” she remarked bluntly making Nagato twitch.

“and if you want to go back to traveling I recommend you take some lessons from Naruto before hand. He’s already training my son to help with both the hotel and medical aspect of this place” Shibi said and sighed when the merman looked like he wanted to argue. No doubt it was going to be about the hotel point, but he was going to have to give up eventually and let Naruto handle things …

XXXXXXXXXX

“are you ok Naruto?” Iruka asked as he reached out to touch the large paw. It surprised him that the little flecks of embers were smooth and hotter compared to the coal black fur, which was silky soft and cool, but the embers didn’t come out. The vampires, mereman, insect charmer and wolf demon did sit a little bit away because of the smoke, but each time the smoke decreased they moved closer.

The hellhound shifted into a sitting position “yes. I simply have a headache though that was the worst wound so it’s no surprise”

Hiruzen frowned in concern as he watched the hellhound’s sluggish movements “is there anything we can get you to help?”

“yes if we’re going to bond and have kids with you we need to know these things” Minato said cheekily.

“the only thing you need to worry about is any newborns spontaneously turning into pups” Naruto said as he nuzzled the blonde professor’s neck earning a blush.

Hashirama’s eyes lit up where the others bushed “they can change into puppies right away?! How cute! … Naruto?”

The fiery eyes widened slightly and all the embers brightened for a few seconds before fading stunning those around him. Instantly Naruto felt no pain “that was … invigorating”

“so Shibi’s theory was true” everyone one surrounding the hellhound turned to see a mini Danzo coming out of the greenhouse and the mini hawk flexed to carry him over to them “I was getting annoyed with Nagato’s persistent idiocy so I came out here. Shibi had just explained the contract situation and theorized that it’s a mutual contract … Nagato had just accepted you therefore most of this village’s creatures in charge want you here and that alone healed you it seems, but it’s not complete correct?”

“no it needs to be all the packs” the hound responded without opening its jaw.

Danzo frowned “if the contract acts as a battery for you then you can only be away so long. How much time do you have left?”

“the maximum for being away is one year, but it shortens considerably each time I’m forced to transform without fire. Traditionally we aren’t allowed to say because the contract needs to have real feelings of want not worry for the hellhound … at best I have six days left” Naruto answered deliberately not looking at those near him. he didn’t need to see their eyes to know they were worried.

Hiruzen gasped “that’s why you’re the only one who on your pack who went so far away. it’s too big of a risk. Can’t you leave and recover back home and return with more time?” he suggested hopefully.

Naruto sighed and shook his furry head “in order to make a contract I had to break away from the contract I was born into. Going back won’t help because I’m not a part of my family’s circle. The land won’t give me any strength”

The former gremlin frowned “contracts are very delicate things so I understand why things must be genuine, but tell me, what will happen if a contract isn’t made in time?”

“I die” the hellhound answered solemnly …


	23. Cooling Time

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

The former gremlin frowned “contracts are very delicate things so I understand why things must be genuine, but tell me, what will happen if a contract isn’t made in time?”

“I die” the hellhound answered solemnly …

XXXXXXXXXX

Nagato felt like someone punched him hard in the gut. In fact all the current residents of the Uzumaki mansion were a bit stunned by what was just announced by the panicked vampires “come again?”

“you heard me!” Minato snapped borderline crying “Naruto has six days to make a contract or he dies!” he exclaimed irritated because he literally just ran in with the others and yelled that exact thing.

Mikoto also felt winded as if she was slugged in the gut by the unexpected news “h-how can that be?”

Danzo finally came back into the living room with Itachi, Iruka and Shino who were slower than the vampires “it has to do with his contract. Apparently in order for a hellhound to make a contract they need to break away from the one they’re born into, which weakens them because they can’t recover like they could with a contract”

“Naruto is this true?” Shibi asked and everyone turned to see the blonde Brit back in his human form and fully dressed in the same clothes he was wearing, but with holes where the bullets hit him.

“yes” Naruto sighed as he sat down “there’s not much I can do about that. I couldn’t say anything since you all have to genuinely see value in my being here not worry about my health. It’s not really too bad. The werewolves can still be convinced without revealing the cost, but if they don’t agree … I hear it’s supposed to be painless”

“not comforting” Hiruzen snapped not happy with how casual Naruto acted “you shouldn’t be sitting there so calmly”

The hellhound’s blue eyes looked both tired and amused as he chuckled softly “I knew the risks … perhaps if I didn’t transform in front of Mizuki I would have some more time, but what happened happened. I can’t change it”

Shibi adjusted his glasses as he thought of a solution “you said contract also requires proof by bonding with people. Could we, in an emergency, have you bond with people before hand if the werewolves appear to be delaying?”

Naruto sighed realizing he had no choice but to explain at this point “the contract is more a tie to the land, which is what keeps me alive. The bonds with people are to provide proof that I am welcome and to allow me in all the territories. It is also for protection, not for me, but for my pups, which I can’t have until a contract is set” he added when he saw the look on Minato’s face. The blonde professor clearly meant well. Naruto knew he didn’t want to bring a child into a world knowing the father will die. Minato was simply searching for someway to help or connect with the hellhound so he didn’t die.

Hashirama pouted “why’s that?”

“it has to do with my ability to shift without fire. Hellhounds are strongly attached to the element of fire to the point where our very emotions can ignite a flame. Anger, love, lust … all of those can help create the power to shift and we’re quite passionate and strong willed creatures, but that’s a huge drawback when not connected to a contract. We are burning away our own life after all and without a contract there’s no way to recover and hellhound pups are very lively. They spontaneously transform a number of times right after birth. It’s why they’re born into a contract because they’d die before they’d learn to control themselves” the blue eyes softened when he caught the guilt ridden eyes of the merman who no doubt felt bad for the Mizuki incident “it wasn’t your fault Iruka. I’ve seen merpeople who suffer from going through the pearl making process and it’s horrifying to think someone would try it at all. Mizuki pissed me off and I opted to scare him the same way he tried to scare me away from you. I’m not an uncontrolled pup. It was ultimately my decision so I’m at fault” he said, but while Iruka seemed to reluctantly forgive himself some of the others still looked guilty since they realized having a relationship would’ve drained Naruto’s life. Of course Naruto knew it was his fault too. Hellhounds are passionate even when they probably shouldn’t be …

Fugaku took out his phone “right now we need to focus on the werewolves” he said as he dialed the number he knew went to Tsume Inuzuka the former alpha of the wolf pack. When her son, Kiba, turned 18 he became the Alpha. Of course despite having the title Kiba was still considered a pup by his mother so she might be the one to talk to instead of the bullheaded alpha. Unfortunately it seems no one was picking up “no answer” the wolf demon growled.

“you most likely won’t find them easily. In two days it will be a full moon and the werewolves tend to go to hunt in the during those times no matter what weather is expected. They have for as long I’ve had my hives in the forest watching out for changes in the forest“ Shibi said.

The hellhound nodded “that’s classic werewolf behavior”

“it also explains why Kiba missed so many classes during the times when a full moon overlapped with school. That is something they should’ve mentioned” Hiruzen muttered in annoyance. Not because of the amount of education lost, but because now they had to waste more of what little time Naruto had left hunting them down.

Konan sighed “this place is so disjointed. Over half of us here are creatures, but we no nothing of each other”

“that is going to change now! Shibi our sense of smell can’t pinpoint the werewolves since their scent will be all over their hunting grounds so can you track the werewolves?” Fugaku asked as he made his way to the door.

Shibi stood up and also headed for the door “yes, but it won’t be easy. They are very fast and they travel outside of the village limits”

“doesn’t matter we’ll catch them” the wolf demon growled,

Hiashi looked up at Naruto after Shibi and Fugaku left “Gaara was only complaining before” Gaara shot he mini bird demon a glare from his spot “but is there a way to make this transformation go faster? I would like to help if I could since the werewolves will be trouble at first being as territorial as they are”

The hellhound cocked an eyebrow “yes, however, there’s a reason it’s meant to go slowly. The growing pains will get much worse”

Danzo nodded “it would be very helpful to have that. Not all of us have to take it, but a lot of us could help out better with full grown bodies”

“very well” Naruto said knowing that many of the former gremlins weren’t going to drop the subject anytime soon “I will start that now, but to warn those who take it the last few days that you need for your recovery will be condensed into two hours. There is a mild pain killer you can take with it and it won’t affect the potency like other pain killers, but it won’t numb everything”

Hiashi looked around at his fellow patients and saw that many agreed “I think we all are prepared for the effects”

“since you all seem certain I will make it. For those who wish to take it head up stairs. You will want to lay down for this and you’ll need to eat after” Naruto pointed out and several people went upstairs. The younger ones like Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Hanabi looked unsure if they wanted the painful remedy and they ultimately decided to stayed behind “Shino would you like to make the pain killer? It’s the one I showed you using the white weeds” Naruto said and Shino nodded happy to help.

Gaara glared up at Sasuke who hasn’t made a single move to let him go “I’m going to take the Sasuke so let me go. Once I’m back to normal we can forget this ever-” Gaara stopped mid sentence and paled as Sasuke showed the mini demon the picture on his phone, which was of a mini Gaara nibbling on a cookie “you’re never going to let me forget this, are you?”

“never” Sasuke chirped in a sing song tone as he carried Gaara up the stairs.

Mikoto smiled happy to see her son smiling, but then she looked at the hellhound who went towards the hidden room in the wall where all the potion related herbs were kept “Naruto do you need any help?”

“no, I’m not in any danger of fatigue until moments before I burn out” Naruto said as he pulled out some herbs and Shino went in to get the things he needed.

Tobirama frowned “how do you measure how much time you have left?”

Naruto looked up from what he was doing and grabbed a thermometer “a hellhound’s human form runs hotter. I was five degrees hotter than an average human and now …” he held the thermometer up for everyone left to see the number, which was two degrees below average “once I dropped below the temp of an average human I was down to a week … 12 degrees under is fatal for a hellhound, but admittedly I’m only estimating how much time I have left”

“then we should help in the search” Tobirama said and sighed as Hashirama, Hiruzen and Minato did not want to leave the hellhound’s side “I don’t want to go either you guys, but if we’re going to convince the werewolves fast the four us need to get involved and you guys too” Tobirama said as he shot the Akatsuki members a stern look. Save for Konan the Akatsuki members eagerly agreed to help in the hunt since t was the least they could do for Naruto. In the end everyone agreed and those who were left included Ituka, Konan and Shino. Even Itachi left quickly with his mother, but they were headed to get some new clothes for the former gremlins who will need to dress in something once they’re back to normal.

“I’m going to call Kurenai and update her on everything … do you need to call your parents Naruto or will they call later?” Iruka asked the hellhound who was working on the remedy with Shino working on the pain killer next to him.

Naruto didn’t even look up from his potion as he answered “my parents stopped calling me … they don’t want to jump to conclusions if I don’t pick up right away”

A sad silence followed as the other people realized how painful this must be for Naruto’s parents. To just wait for your son to call you everyday only hoping he’ll call the next day and knowing that if he doesn’t you’ll never see him again …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsume in her wolf form scowled at her idiot of a son who was gobbling down the pack’s kill even though he didn’t assist in the hunt. Sadly all she could do was stand aside and stare at the now perfect full moon hanging in the sky as she prayed he’d grow our of his stupid frat boy behavior. It didn’t look like she’d get her wish anytime soon, but she noticed something else …

“Kiba we’re being followed- shit” Tsume jumped back as a swarm of bugs came flooding out of the trees and surrounded the pack of 15 werewolves.

“what the fuck?” Kiba barked letting bits of meat fly out of his mouth.

“do try to keep your mouth shut when you’re eating” said a man who stepped through the wall of insects.

“who the fuck are you?!” Kiba snapped irately.

“Shibi? What are you doing here?” Tsume asked when she recognized the human from her village. At least she thought Shibi was human, but after seeing the insects move as if he commanded them it became apparent he may not have been human after all.

Shibi snapped his fingers ordering all the fireflies to rise up into the air and form a big arrow pointing at the werewolves where they started blinking in perfect sync “I’m not the only one” he said cryptically and several beings came out of the forest or even dropped down from the sky.

The eyes of all the werewolves as they all recognized certain fully grown creatures they once knew who were supposed to be gone “Danzo? … Hiashi, Hizashi? … Shikaku? Shikamaru? … Kakashi? Gai?! You too! … oh thank god, Hiruzen, Fugaku please explain why so many people we thought moved away are here?” a random werewolf pleaded as the pack shifted into their human forms to listen.

Hiruzen, who was in his young form standing next to his fellow vampires and Fugaku, sighed in immense relief “we’ve been looking everywhere for you-” the vampire froze just like all the newcomers when Shibi’s phone rang. The werewolves were baffled … who was so important that everyone must know the second they call?

The insect charmer answered his phone and frowned at what he was told “thank you for keeping me informed Shino. We just found the werewolves so we’ll be back soon” he said before hanging up and putting his phone away “he’s at 8 below now”

“we need to talk to all of you now” Fugaku said fiercely actually startling many of the werewolves. What the hell could be so important?!


	24. Accept Me

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

“we need to talk to all of you now” Fugaku said fiercely actually startling many of the werewolves. What the hell could be so important?!

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiba smirked as he watched the very first rays of sun hit the vampires and saw that it had no affect on them “so there’s someone you guys think is so skilled that they should be allowed to stay in Konoha. If that’s the case they belong to our pack” he exclaimed with a puffing of his chest to scare off the other demons

“that’s not an option” Hiashi said as he flared his wings threateningly making the werewolves back up instinctively “his offer is to serve the entire village and that is the only option. We don’t have much time to decide before the offer expires so it’s everyone agrees to his conditions now or he leaves”

The immature werewolf alpha tried to put up a brave face, but he let his body sag in defeat “fine, whatever, but I won’t accept this guy until I meet him”

“then I suggest you call off your hunt because time is very short” Danzo said as he spread his impressive wings and flew up into the sky.

XXXXXXXXXX

“you’re colder than you were yesterday. Are you feeling tired?” Shino asked as he touched the hell hound’s neck. Each degree his temperature dropped was a sign of Naruto coming closer to death and it was scary. In his mind he was screaming for those idiot werewolves to hurry up, but nothing was happening and all he could do was wait.

Naruto smiled softly as he cooked breakfast for those who had just finished turning back into their real forms after spending so many years as gremlins “I’ll be fine for a while yet”

“alright … but I’m taking these to Hinata, Hanabi, Ino and Tenten” Shino said as he took the plates of food away from Naruto and up the steps to give it to the few former gremlins who did not take the treatment to speed up the transformation. While everyone else finished days ago these few only just completed turning back to their true forms.

Naruto sighed “you should consider my offer”

Shino paused on the stairs “there’s no point. You’re going to be fine” he said firmly, but he couldn’t look the Brit in the eyes. He just continued up the stairs ignoring the sad silence.

“I should transfer the deed over anyway” Naruto said to no one in particular. Each day that passed made him more concerned about arranging things like the ownership of this mansion. Shino is learning the skills as a healer and though he was mot there yet Naruto believed he would be a good healer. With his insects tending to the plants and the hell hound’s family potion book this village should be able to find a grip on things.

Gaara in his full size, which was a head taller than Sasuke, came into the mansion “we have company”

Iruka looked relieved as he got up from the couch and looked out the window “Sasuke, Mikoto, Kurenai, Shino they’re here!” he yelled just as Danzo and Hiashi touched down and the four vampires raced into the house.

“Naruto are you ok?” Minato asked worriedly as he hugged the hellhound. To his horror Naruto did seem cold when his hand touched the skin on Naruto’s hand. The hellhound was never cold before …

Naruto smiled “I don’t feel different beyond being a little chilly” he said calmly though he knew there wasn’t much time left and considering how troublesome werewolves tend to be he doubted he will be able to get through this without one last transformation. Problem is that his body’s core was too cold to react to fire anymore. He tried putting his hand in an open flame, but very little change occurred. The part of his body very slowly changed, but he could make the fire spread for a full transformation. If he has to change it will have to be internal, which will be the last thing he does …

“ok … just don’t push it” Hashirama said as he stayed near Naruto.

As all the others in the mansion came into the living room to stand by Naruto’s side Kiba burst through the door with his werewolf pack behind him “HIM? Moore is human! How can he be of any use to us?”

Fugaku scowled “take another sniff you brat. Naruto doesn’t smell even remotely human” he snapped at the stubborn werewolf who apparently too stubborn to care enough to observe the obvious change in the hellhound’s scent. Naruto knew this was not a time to hide or be careful. He stopped taking the potion that was meant to make his scent appear human a couple days ago and luckily it wore off just in time for this confrontation. However Naruto suspected the change wouldn’t help much.

“so what the hell is he?” Kiba snapped just as confused as the rest of his pack especially when every other creature snickered as if he said something amusing.

“an excellent choice of words Kiba. I’m a hellhound” Naruto said calmly.

“hellhound? Bullshit! Even if you are you’re coming to work for us” he ordered irately like a kid stomping his foot when he wants something he was just told he couldn’t have. Kiba scowled as the other creatures tightened ranks around Naruto when he made a move to grab the Brit “what kind of pathetic creature are you if you’re letting other people shield you?”

“it seems werewolves here are as bloody stubborn as in the ones in the UK. I guess I need to be more rough” Naruto said as he made a move to step forward.

Hashirama grabbed Naruto’s arm “we can settle this without you showing them anything”

Naruto sighed as he saw the taunting look in Kiba’s eyes “unfortunately I have to. Werewolves like Kiba have only a brain that comprehends brute force”

“fuck you!” Kiba snapped and shot his own pack mates a glare for nodding.

“if I’m go to get the point across I need to prove I’m useful in a fight” Naruto said solemnly.

“hell yeah and when I win you work for us!” Kiba smirked and walked out of the house and only dropped his clothes when he was far away and facing the house where he shifted into his wolf form determined to settle this canine to canine.

Gaara scowled “want me to trap him in a sand cocoon and make him accept you?” the raccoon demon offered perfectly willing to do just that.

“a nice idea, but it won’t help with what I need” Naruto said clearly implying that the contract will suffer by utilizing that particular method to get things done “it has to be me … in the words of my potentially psychotic aunt, the best thing about being a healer is that when you need to make a point you can do so as hard as you want and heal all of the evidence after … come to think of it she said it after dealing with a werewolf. I’ll make this quick” he said, but before someone could go get him a flame to change he leaned over and kissed Minato on the lips. One moment Minato was stunned and then he was melting into the kiss and then Naruto pulled away only to burst into flames “an external flame isn’t enough now” the fireball said before settling down to reveal the hellhound’s ghoulish four legged form that scared the shit out of the werewolves watching.

Tsume gaped as she watched he large hound casually walk towards her scared son “holy shit … my son is an idiot”

Hiruzen snorted “we knew that already. Just hope he submits fast or none of us will get what we want” he said cryptically knowing full well that Naruto only had this fight left or he dies.

“what do you mean?” Tsume asked getting a nagging feeling that this could go very badly. No one answered her question and she just watched her son try to put on a brave face as the bigger canine approached. He wasn’t doing a goo job of it …

“I find it hard to believe you’re the one who made it to alpha status in your pack. You don’t seem to be the wisest. Strong perhaps, but there’s more to being an alpha you know” Naruto commented without moving his jaw. Kiba, who couldn’t communicate in his hound form like Naruto, simply growled in anger.

Once Naruto was mere feet in front of him Kiba lunged forward trying to claw open Naruto neck. The attack barely grazed the coal black fur as Naruto swerved out of the way and burst into smoke. The hellhound reappeared next to the werewolf and tackled the open spot brutally sending Kiba skidding across the ground and breaking a couple ribs. Before the werewolf had a chance to recover Naruto reappeared on him. Out of shear dumb luck Kiba managed to bite down on Naruto’s leg earning a growl, but it made little difference because Naruto was able to wrap his strong jaws around Kiba’s neck.

“submit” Naruto demanded, but Kiba still squirmed in a desperate attempt to break the hellhound’s hold “submit” Naruto demanded again, but this time adding pressure making Kiba yelp in pain.

The vampire saw the werewolves move as if to go and help their alpha and stood between them and the fight “don’t you dare step in. Your alpha challenged Naruto so the fight is between them” Tobirama snapped making it very clear that they were not to intervene.

Another minute passed and a couple nasty shakes of the hellhound’s head to cause more pain before Kiba finally went completely limp. Naruto dropped the werewolf on the ground and turned away.

Kiba shifted back into a human making sure to protect his modesty for some reason and glared at the hound who was walking away “hey you’re supposed to-”

“mark you and become the alpha?” Naruto finished noticablely breathing heavier than before and Kiba nodded dumbly “I am not a werewolf Kiba. I have no pack mentality nor do I wish to lead your werewolves so there, now do you accept me?” Naruto asked and shook his head as Kiba huffed stubbornly. Naruto tried to move another step, but collapsed.

“Naruto!” several people yelled and rushed over to the hound panting on the ground.

Kiba smirked “looks like I win” he scowled as no one, even his own pack members came over to congratulate him “hey! He’s down, I won!”

“no you didn’t you stupid brat! He kicked your ass and we all saw it!” Tsume snapped making her son shut up “what’s going on? You guys aren’t saying something”

Shino bit his lip in worry as the embers in Naruto’s fur dimmed as if they were going out “he needs to make a contract or he dies”

Tsume’s face paled heavily “that’s why you want him accepted. Why the fuck didn’t you so from the beginning?”

“the contract needs to be genuine not made out of fear. Kiba needs to accept that there’s value in Naruto’s life here” Tobirama exclaimed very worried about the dimming fiery eyes. More than anything he wanted to break the alpha’s bone on by one until he accepted Naruto, but he couldn’t. Though Naruto didn’t explain the consequences of building a contract that way he doubted it would end well. Thev sight of the hellhound’s chest slowly stopping in motion ws so terrible though. If Kiba let Naruto die he will be lucky to live through the next hour.

“value? … Value!” Tsume was not going to allow a talented healer leave this village. She turned to her son who refused to move from his spot to get his pants and was ordering one of the pack members to get it. In fact he was like this when they were found during the hunt and there was a reason for this unlikely modesty werewolves don’t normally have “Kiba the one fucking person to show some fucking skill at healing is dying and there goes your best chance of getting rid of your ass rash! Accept him so I can stop hearing your bitching!” she yelled just as Naruto’s chest stopped moving and all the fiery glowing turned to smoldering blackness.

“WHAT THE FUCK MOM!” Kiba snapped in embarrassment, but that comment coupled with the fact that Naruto did effectively kick his ass made him actually push his battered ego aside “fine I accept him” he grumbled begrudgingly.

“Naruto? … Naruto wake up … please” Minato pleaded as hestroked the cold fur on the motionless hellhound’s paw

The other creatures fell silent praying the hellhound’s embers would flare up, but that didn’t happen …

At least not right away …

Steam rose up from the ground and it seemed to occur all over. One by one the scents marking their own territories disappeared. They really couldn’t smell their own scent markings for the steam seemed to burn it away and then they saw a spark jump off the large paw. That one little spark was soon followed by a swirl of hot flames that surprisingly didn’t scorch those right next to him even the flames reached out for Shikaku, Shibi, Hiashi, Kiba, Nagato and each of the vampires and left a flame shaped small mark in the spot it touched.

“that was really bloody close” Naruto said as the flames died down and he carefully tried to stand on all fours.

“yes, but you’re ok that’s what matters” Shino said and hugged Naruto after he shifted back into his fully clothed human form.

“quite right … and since a rash is that saved me I do believe it would be rude not to tend to it immediately” Naruto said and everyone zeroed in on Kiba who gulped nervously …


	25. Territory

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

“quite right … and since a rash is that saved me I do believe it would be rude not to tend to it immediately” Naruto said and everyone zeroed in on Kiba who gulped nervously …

XXXXXXXXXX

“LET ME GO YOU FUCKERS!” Kiba screamed as the vampires basically dragged him into the mansion and tossed him into a bedroom upstairs.

Naruto smiled as he came into the mansion with every single person who was involved thus far many of which were clearly concerned about his health being that he did basically die in front of them “now, now Kiba, we have to deal with this rash of yours or I won’t be holding up my end of the deal” he said as he casually climbed the stairs. The vampires noticed a slight sadistic gleam in the hellhound’s eyes and knew he was not going to compromise on this though they couldn’t bring themselves to feel bad for the stupid werewolf.

“fine, but can’t we do this with less people?” Kiba snapped rudely clearly embarrassed that the vampires were standing in the room and that one by one everyone was gathering out in the hall.

Naruto shrugged “you had no problem stripping and shifting in front of everyone just moment ago so it seems strange that you’re shy now when you’re clearly in pain from this rash” he said as he subtly tapped a message ‘don’t react’ on his phone an showed it to everyone in the hall when he moved Kiba meaning Kiba was the only one who didn’t see the message “Shino could you get me the wolf’s bane burn salve and one of those candles next to the healing gel for my burns”

Tsume walked in the room as Shino left to get the items requested “why does it sound like you already know what my idiot son has?”

“THE DOOR!” Kiba snapped irritated that he wasn’t being giving the privacy he desired.

“Shut it!” Tsume snapped making her son reluctantly quiet down.

“I didn’t know it caused a rash, but I spotted Kiba on my property several times and he kept hitting wolf’s bane patches. If that trend continued it makes a nasty blistery rash as you can see” Naruto said pointing to the sensitive to Kiba’s redness that was peeking over the hem of the werewolf’s pants while blatantly ignoring the growl from the alpha “I’ll fix the injuries I gave you after we handle the rash, but first I must know when you lost your sense of smell” Naruto smiled as Shino returned and immediately took the candle. As he lit it he silently signaled for all the others to remain silent.

Kiba scowled missing the subtle signal from the hellhound “I can smell just fine!”

“oh? Then what is the smell from this candle?” Naruto said as he almost apologetically kissed Hashirama, who seemed to be suddenly ill, on the cheek.

The werewolf smirked “roses” he said remembering the label from the candle as Shino brought it in the room, but he gaped as everyone, despite the degree of heightened senses, broke down gasping for air and ran out of the house except for Naruto who blew out the candle and threw the window open to breathe deeply “what the fuck?” Kiba stood there shocked as everything settled down.

Tsume came running back in the room and glared at Kiba “that’s not the smell of roses! It’s … what in god’s name is that shit?” she yelled at Naruto who also looked like he was recovering from the smell.

“it’s a combination of herbs used in purifying places with gremlins or other things like pixies. My apologies it really is bloody awful, but it got the point across. I’ll ask again. When did you lose your sense of smell Kiba?” Naruto asked everyone slowly returned to the hallway especially the other werewolves who were quite curious as to how their alpha could have hidden such a big secret for any length of time.

“I can …” Kiba sighed in defeat as he received multiple glares from his pack mates “it was just before I became alpha. I went into the woods to help with the hunt and I stepped on something that exploded under me. It didn’t really hurt me besides stunning me, but the powdery stuff went into my nose, eyes and mouth and it really burned. The pain went away and all my senses came back except for my sense of smell … it never came back. I just kept quiet after searching and finding no other traps since this change could’ve made things tricky when mom decided to step down as alpha”

“could you describe the powder? Did it cause bleeding or dizziness?” Naruto asked as he gave Kiba the jar of Wolf’s bane burn gel to apply it when he wanted to.

“I don’t remember any blood just the smell of devil’s bane, but it knocked me off my feet for a while I couldn’t stand right until the pain went down … I couldn’t be sure, but I snapped as if someone was there. I was so confused though so it might’ve been my imagination. The trap was in the center of our territory so it seemed unlikely someone wandered in and buried it without leaving a scent behind giving them away” Kiba explained feeling immensely relieved that he told someone an that his mother didn’t look mad. Actually Tsume looked hurt from being left out of this problem and that Kiba was carrying it all alone.

“can he get his sense of smell back?” Tsume asked out of concern for her idiot son.

‘perhaps, but I need to know exactly what damage was done in order to fix it. I’ll need a couple days to make a potion that will help me determine how severe it is and what caused it. For now apply that cream three times a day and keep it dry … although it seems strange that you didn’t smell the culprits’ scent, only the devil’s bane” Naruto commented as he saw Iruka shiver most likely recalling the goblins who were so keen on hurting him for a profit.

Fugaku perked up as if he realized something “that’s something that’s been bugging me … Mizuki let slip that someone gave them the potion that hid their scent after I was informed on what really happened, but something isn’t right. Hiruzen I heard the story about how Hashirama was shoot by Orochimaru, but how did he get so close to the four of you and how did Minato and Toburma, the fastest vampires I know, lose him when he was right there?”

“we-…” Tobirama was at first a little irritated at the comment, but then his eyes narrowed in thought “he vanished … and we couldn’t find his scent”

Hituzen frowned “I didn’t smell him more sensed him. It was mainly the noise made by his motion that gave him away I think … and come to think of it he surprised me in the middle of a hunt and that is when I was injured in the following fight and came into Naruto’s care”

“I see” Fugaku, who now had everyone’s full attention, frowned “I knew something was strange about that … Naruto how easy is it make and remove the potion that removes scents?”

“making that potion is fairly simple if you pay attention and have the three ingredients needed. As for removing that’s normally simply allowing the potion to wear off for most people, but it’s not common knowledge that there is a potion to remove it easily. That I can make quite quickly, but keep in mind all your territories are under my protection. While brief, I did meet Orochimaru so I can tell when an enemy like him enters my territory and by extension all of you as well” Naruto said while pointing at the little flame mark on Hiruzen’s wrist.

“we’ll know through this?” Tobirama asked as he, and all those bearing the flame marks, inspected the little marks that were created by Naruto’s fire.

Naruto nodded “ah yes, I haven’t explained yet. Those marks are symbols of the bond formed by the contract. Basically my powers are at you disposal and your territories are under my protection. Should I sense something I can send it to you through the bond and before anyone asks the bonds are neutral meaning they don’t create nor are they affected by emotions. In fact it takes much more than a fit of anger to have any affect on the contract so don’t worry if any of the bearers are hotheads that like making decisions out of anger and breaking the contract”

Kiba looked up from his mark and twitched as everyone glanced at him “hey!” he yelled a little pissed that they were thinking he’d do something stupid.

”yes well he can’t do anything on his own. Those bearing the marks must all agree that I’m not useful in order to break the contract, but back to the Orochimaru topic. If he is using the potion to remove his scent then I can make a potion to remove that potion, but there’s a side effect in some cases” Naruto said casually.

“what kind of side affect?” Toburama asked though he honestly didn’t care what happened to the bastard who attempted to murder his brother and friend.

“it varies greatly depending on how much of the scent removing potion he takes. It’s a very reactive potion that will react to anything on the skin because it’s a spray not an orally administered potion like the potion it counteracts … to make it simple react fast if you see blisters spread across his skin … or slowly if you don’t want him to live” Naruto said casually not in the most caring mood considering this was about the vampire who has caused a great deal of bloodshed in the village that is now his to protect. He gestured for this conversation to be moved elsewhere so Kiba could be alone to apply the salve. Well, almost alone, his mother stayed in the room no doubt preparing to have a long chat with her son.

“we’ll keep that in mind” Fugaku grumbled seriously considering tripping several times if he sees blisters appear “how long will it take to make this spray?”

“5 to 10 minutes depending on how much is needed” Naruto said as he lead the way back down the stairs with everyone else.

“then each of us will need some and a few extra for me so I can pass it around at the station” Fugaku said and the hellhound nodded and went to start the concoction with Shino’s help.

“speaking of the station I believe there’s someone we need to see” Gaara growled.

Danzo nodded “there is a certain person also accused of crimes and someone here should go speak to them”

Hiashi looked at his twin brother “we can’t all go. I’ll go in the morning after getting everyone home”

“we still have one right?” Hizashi asked as he glanced at the other members of their family especially Hinata, Hanabi and Neji who wouldn’t even remember their home. Neji barely remembered his flying lessons it’s been so long in their gremlin hell.

“yes, our compound is safe. I checked two days ago. The money from our private practice left us without debts so everything is still ours, but the practice itself will need to be rebuilt. I think a lot of us should go back home. Tenten, Ino, I contacted your parents and there are thrilled to have to hear you were ‘found’ … you can explain if you want, but either way Fugaku labeled most of our cases as blackmail or kidnapping and … Gaara I was not sure if you wanted to me to contact your father or siblings so I didn’t, but here is the number a contact gave me” Hiashi said handing the red head a slip of paper with a number to which Gaara simply remained silent.

Naruto looked up as he filled one spray bottle with water and added the powder that made it the spray that accomplish what is needed to properly track that bastard Orochimaru “and for those who need a place to stay you can stay here for a while until you’re back on your feet” he offered knowing Asuma, Danzo and Gai probably lost their homes with how long they’ve been gone.

Danzo chuckled at the look that his friend’s face “that’s a kind offer, but I think we can all go. We’ll stay at Hiruzen’s place since I’m sure he’ll be here making sure Naruto is well” he said teasingly ignoring the glare the vampire shot him. though despite the glare Hiruzen did hand over the keys to his place and car rather quickly.

Slowly but surely everyone left save for the night after being given the spray they needed and Kiba was healed. Kurenai, Mikoto, Shibi and Fugaku helped by driving many people home to be more discreet. Only Shino, Itachi, Iruka and the four vampires stayed behind.

“I know you’re curious so ask” Naruto said with a hint of amusement at the vampires.

Hashirama blushed “the marks … why do we each have one? And … it’s alright to be with you right?”

“you each have a lot of influence, but none of think one of you is more influential than the other so you get marks as a result” Naruto gave a bone melting smile as he walked over to Hashirama who blushed “as for your other concern it’s not an issue. We can have as many passionate nights or lover spats as possible, but nothing will break the contract when you four are on your own” Naruto said moving tauntingly close to the vampires lips and teasingly lingered a moment before pressing his lips against the other’s. Hashirama, whose knees nearly buckled at the fiery kiss’s moment, whimpered in need and for more touch …

XXXXXXXXXX

Rose paled as the last person she expected to see again in human form walked into her cell “H-Hiashi? H-how?”

“you may be surprised to know Konoha has found a competent healer” Hiashi said mockingly “23 counts of kidnapping or blackmail. The official story is that you held Hinata , Neji and Hanabi hostage in order to force us to follow your demands and killed your family to make a point … you took 20 years from my innocent children and I will see you rot for it” Hiashi hissed angrily.

The plant demon flinched and glanced at the only person she cared about sitting in the cell next to hers “wait … I have information about Orochimaru. He made a remote detonated weapon that will kill everyone and I know where it is, but you have to let me and my daughter go”


	26. Burning Deep

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

The plant demon flinched and glanced at the only person she cared about sitting in the cell next to hers “wait … I have information about Orochimaru. He made a remote detonated weapon that will kill everyone and I know where it is, but you have to let me and my daughter go”

XXXXXXXXXX

Shino woke up and blushed as he realized he was in bed with an equally naked Itachi and Minato. It took him a second to find his glasses and remember what happened, but once he did he blushed. Everything spiraled out of control with that kiss …

**Flashback**

“you each have a lot of influence, but none of think one of you is more influential than the other so you get marks as a result” Naruto gave a bone melting smile as he walked over to Hashirama who blushed “as for your other concern it’s not an issue. We can have as many passionate nights or lover spats as possible, but nothing will break the contract when you four are on your own” Naruto said moving tauntingly close to the vampires lips and teasingly lingered a moment before pressing his lips against the other’s. Hashirama, whose knees nearly buckled at the fiery kiss’s moment, whimpered in need and for more touch …

The temperature in the room suddenly went up and Naruto’s eyes turned into the fiery eyes of his hellhound form “Itachi play with Iruka” the others just heard the wolf demon whimper submissively before they heard the merman yelp. Everyone else turned and saw Itachi kissing a squirming Iruka’s neck and by the time they turned back to Naruto he was gone “I know you didn’t do you do your acupressure homework”

A startled insect charmer gasped at the sound of Naruto’s voice, which was suddenly right behind him “I-I just …” Shino trailed off and his heart started pounding as he felt Naruto’s finger gently press his tail bone right above where that acupressure point was.

“we’ll have to rectify that” Naruto purred and heard the slightest whimper from Shino before pressing the point.  
Shino’s eyes rolled back behind his glasses and he screamed as he came hard. He was vaguely aware of being caught by the hellhound and guided to the floor to ride out several more orgasms. However unlike Minato it was too loud for him to completely pass out. The moans and screams that followed kept him up and Shino saw everything …

“fuck” Minato gasped as the smell of Shino’s cum hit his nose and he all but tackled Naruto in a kiss. Shino was a bit dazed, but he could still see clothes flying into the air at the fast speeds of the vampires as they all undressed.

“Itahi ahhh hahha hahh ah ngh not there ahh want Naruto” Shino tilted his head to the side and saw Iruka on all fours with his pants gone and Itachi’s tongue lapping at his puckered entrance “oh oh fuck I fuck so good ahhh want Naruto” a flushed Iruka cried out as he clawed the ground unknowing adding to Shino next release.

“ahhh!” Shino threw his head back and moaned as his pants flooded with cum again.

“are you getting what you want on acupressure Shino?” Shino barely heard the hellhound’s voice over the screams of pleasure and weakly tilted his head towards the voice. His eyes widened as he saw a young Hiruzen bent over the counter with Tobirama and Minato and watched the big hard hellhound cock pound into Minato, who was in the middle, as his fingers thrust deep into the other two vampire’s asses.

“yes ahhhhh” Shino moaned as his hips jerked as his cock twitched back to life. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hashirama on the couch with his own fingers up his ass and playing with his nipple as he watched Naruto fuck his fellow vampires and Iruka being molested by Itachi.

“so big! Ahhhhhh hahhhhhh your cock is so big!” Minato screamed as the big cock rammed harder into his hot needy hole.

“his ahhh fingers ahhhh are so hot” Tobirama moaned as he felt the skilled unusual hot fingers stroking his clenching inner walls “THERE!” he screamed as Naruto’s fingertip found his sweet spot.

Hiruzen’s eyes rolled back as his sweet spot was found and stroked too “hahhh ahhh yes yes YES!” Shino felt his pants tighten as the three vampires came hard and a wave of heat rushed through the room making everyone’s arousal rise making them all reach their release again. Naruto pulled out of the three limp vampires and kissed Minato’s shoulder before vanishing only to reappear to in front of a very horny Hashirama.

“fuck me!” Hashrama cried out and spread his legs wide pleading for the hellhound’s still hard cock to fuck him. The hellhound pinned the vampire down to the floor and thrust deep into earning a scream of pleasure “Naruto! Ahhhh oh fuck ahhhh”

Shino mewled as he saw Hashirama writhe in pleasure “oh god” he gasped before cumming again most likely due to the acupressure causing his insane reactivity, but this time he slightly blacked out because when he opened his eyes he saw Hashirama laying limp on the floor with cum pouring out of him while a very naked itachi was sucking on Naruto’s cock.

“Iruka” Naruto growled as Itachi licked the hard hot flesh and the flushed horny merman stood up. The merman’s cock flicked pre cum as it bounced with every step towards the hellhound. Itachi took one last lick to get a drop of pre cum before submissively backing up to let Iruka close to the hellhound. Shino watched in a lustful daze as Naruto kissed Iruka passionately and his hands roamed the merman’s body.

“Naruto ahhhh” came the soft mewls as Iruka was guided to the floor, but the merman flipped Naruto so the hellhound was on the bottom. A horny Iruka wasted no time straddling the hellhound’s hips and lowering himself onto the thick cock “so so ahh b-big!” Iruka moaned as his tight channel was stretched big the hot hard cock. Before long he was bouncing lustfully up and down on the cock.

“damn Iruka you’re tight ahh” Naruto growled lightly, but smirked at Itachi who dripping with need so he gestured for the wolf demon to come over. Shino’s eyes widened as Itachi heard something Naruto said he couldn’t and proceeded to sit over Naruto mouth so the hellhound’s tongue could work the demon’s pucker.

Itachi and Iruka screamed as they got their own fucking “aaaahhhhh hhhahh nghh hahhh oh fuck ahh fuck fuck fuck!” they screamed even louder as Naruto’s hands reach around to pump their cocks. When they screamed a came pouring cum onto each other Shino blacked out again, but when his eyes opened this time he was flat on the floor, naked and moaned as something hot lapped at his cum soaked crotch. He looked down and shivered as his eyes met fiery redish gold eyes of the otherwise human looking Brit.

“what do you want Shino?” Naruto asked before gently nipping at the hard flesh earning a gasp of pleasure from the insect charmer.

“you” Shino mewled and his back arched off the floor as a finger pushed into his virgin entrance, but the insect charmer was already losing his patience even though there were now two fingers carefully stretching him “I want you now!” he gasped as his legs were suddenly draped over Naruto’s shoulders and felt the tip of something big kiss his entrance before pushing into his tight channel “oh god!” Shino mewled wantonly as his was filled with the hot throbbing cock, but his mind completely shut down as Naruto began moving in and out while brushing an amazing spot inside him with each thrust “og ahhh oh oh fuck yes ahhh yes!” Shino screamed and when he came this time he stayed asleep …

**Flashback Over**

“mmmmm … what time is it?” Minato mumbled sleepily.

Shino blushed as he noticed several hickeys on not just the vampire and demon, but his own body as well “the clock says 8:45” he said as he glance at the lock at the side of the bed. Naruto must’ve tucked them all in and even put their clothes with them because he found his clothes neatly folded at the foot of the bed with his sunglasses on top.

“don’t you have class Shino?” Minato mumbled in his sleepy daze.

A flushed Hiruzen with a limp passed the room while he was putting his shirt on “he doesn’t, but you do” he said as Tobirama, Hashirama and Iruka could be heard stumbling out of their own bed in the adjacent rooms

Minato blinked sleepily for a moment, but once those words sank in they widened in horror “shit!”

“calm down … it smells like Naruto started breakfast so just get dressed and eat” Hiruzen called back on his way down the stairs.

After a few minutes they were downstairs and found a concerned looking Hiruzen talking with Naruto “so you’re ok right?”

“my father said it wasn’t a big deal considering how close I came to dying” the blue eyed Brit said calmly and he kissed each of them as they came into the kitchen.

“what’s the problem?” Hashirama asked worriedly.

“Naruto hasn’t felt tired or anything even after … everything yesterday” Hiruzen said with a blush.

“it’s not a big deal. I called my father and he said it is a bit of a recoil affect. I gained a bit too much energy from the contract because it sensed I nearly died. The excess will go away, but I won’t be able to sleep until it does. Though that’s not terrible. I have Kiba’s potion brewing now so that’s one thing almost out of the way” Naruto said as he sat down to eat with everyone “oh … and my parents will be dropping by”

Tobirama blushed “really? When are they coming?” he asked nervously.

“it’s tradition to wait a month before visiting a hellhound’s new territory so exactly 28 days. My mom already began getting ready to sail here” Naruto said amusedly.

“sail? It would be faster to fly” Iruka commented before moaning at the buttery taste of the pancakes Naruto made.

“there is no way she’d get on any flying object. She only gave in once because I was just born and needed to be taken home quickly, but there’s no way she’ll do that again. My father has a scar on his face from a time he tried to get her to go again … it’ll never happen. She’s sailing here despite my father’s objections” Naruto sighed at his mother’s stubbornness, but then he looked up as he heard someone enter the mansion “Fugaku? What’s wrong?”

”Hisahi-“ Fugaku froze and blushed as the intense smell of cum hit him head on “errr … right … Hiashi came into the police station ten minutes ago and Rose … I hope this is just a desperate bluff, but she claims she knows that Orochimaru has a plan to use a bomb that will destroy Konoha and she’ll tell us where it is if we let her go” he finally said after

Naruto immediately became serious “if he used the same substances he used on Hashirama and Kiba that would cripple everyone … is the Harunos’ home still restricted? I think if we saw exactly what the Harunos could provide for such a project we could find a clue”

“yes I can take you there” Fugaku said eagerly.

“we can help” Hiruzen said and everyone else agreed.

“not all at once … we don’t want to tip Orochimaru off or start a panic by doing a full blown search so go on as normal. For those who don’t have things to do quietly spread the word. I’ll go with Fugaku to see what we can find. Shino, contact your father and have your insects search every place for a bomb” Naruto said and was soon driving off to the Harunos’ home. Much to their shock they found the demon officer posted there dead on the ground and the door wide open “bollocks!” he yelled as he and Fugaku jumped out of the car and raced towards the house “this must’ve happened just before the contract was completed otherwise I would’ve known if Orochimaru was here” he said noticing the officer blood was drained and there was only one other vampire who would be capable of this … it was Orochimaru.

“Naruto!” Fugaku called out from inside the house and the blonde vanished and reappeared next to the wolf demon “there was a huge amount of black metal right over there and several flasks of ingredients are gone”

Naruto frowned as he recalled what spices were in the now empty spaces from when he was here during the Harunos’ arrest “I don’t think we’re dealing with only one bomb and if toxic black metal is being used we’re in trouble”


	27. Through and through

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

Naruto frowned as he recalled what spices were in the now empty spaces from when he was here during the Harunos’ arrest “I don’t think we’re dealing with only one bomb and if toxic black metal is being used we’re in trouble”

XXXXXXXXXX

Rose waited impatiently for anyone to come to the room she was moved to and meet her demands. She could feel every second tick by from the clock on the wall as if it was a sharp needle poking her heart. There was only a little time and she knew it, but soon they will come and she will tell them what they want to know once she and Sakura are released. They will need to hurry, but there was time to get the hell out of Konoha and start a clean slate. She knew no one would come after them …

“what the fuck took you so long?” Rose shrieked as Hiashi and Fugaku entered to talk to her after nearly an hour “this isn’t an issue you can wait around on!”

Fugaku waited a minute for his ears to stop ringing before glaring at the plant demon with the ear splitting voice “I agree. This is no joking matter so I got some help” he said as Naruto walked in the room “you remember Naruto Moore right? You tried to kill him with gremlins” he said taking note of the harsh glare the Haruno shot Naruto and gave a warning growl.

“it’s something I remember quite clearly” Hiashi muttered recalling the terrible moments as a gremlin “we were talking and something rather odd came up that we all think you should clarify”

“it seems Orochimaru has broken into your house and stole all the black metal you had stored away, but Naruto made a point that’s a bit disturbing. He says there’s more than one bomb and it’s due to the spices and other jars taken at the same time. Something about proportions of those ingredients only being explosives with certain amounts. In fact Naruto says there’s four given the amount of black metal and spices-”

“I only saw him make one!” Rose yelled her mind spinning into a panic.

Naruto frowned “why did you have so much black metal? It’s a bloody pain to store for long periods of time in large amounts, which is why no one does it and there is no reason for so much. There are at most 6 vampires you service yearly according to your finance books and that’s including the occasional vampire that just visits Konoha and Sasuke’s ‘treatments’. You have far too much black metal for those rings, four of which you haven’t had come back because the costumers left you, so why do you need all that black metal? Storing is a pain so I doubt you intended to keep it”

The wolf demon snarled “now when I hear that it sounds like you knew Orochimaru was going to make more-”

Rose paled “but I only-”

“STOP!” Fugaku snapped “wolf demons have good instincts, but you clearly know how to word every answer so that it’s just true enough. You lead me by the nose for years with that tactic and nearly killed my son so you will give direct answers from now on. We know there are more bombs than you implied, but we need to know where they are. Tell us and we all live … if you don’t you better hope we find them or we may all die” he said dead serious. There was no way he was going to let such a cruel bitch go. It was clear that she was going to tell them about one bomb and leave them to be blown up. She was heartless …

“he never told me where the others are” Rose said the ticking of that damn clock was getting louder and louder.

Fugaku’s eyes narrowed “that’s not a direct answer. Do you know, yes or no?”

“calm down Fugaku. Why don’t we give Rose a few minutes to really consider her answer?” Naruto said calmly hoping the insect charmers were tracking down the bombs.

“are you insane?” Rose snapped and she couldn’t believe it. The two demons actually sat down and calmly twiddled their thumbs or played with their phones. Were they really going to take such a big risk? It became frighteningly obvious that no one was going to move until she answered “he never said anything about it beyond the location of one” she said desperately, but to her horror they remained indifferent. With a glance at the clock she started to panic “just let me go and I’ll tell you! You can keep Sakura! She was the one who got the gun that shot my sister and parents anyway!”

The three men were absolutely stunned at what she said. She was actually throwing her daughter under the bus and what made the wolf demon even more furious is that she was still not giving direct answers “goodbye Ms. Haruno” Fugaku said and they all got up to leave.

“you can’t leave! Just let me go and you can stop this!” Rose shrieked, but it was to no avail. As they opened the door and walked out Rose finally sighed in defeat “alright I’ll tell you”

“direct answers?” Fugaku asked seriously making it clear she had no choice in the matter. Rose nodded in defeat and the three men returned to their seats “how many bombs and where are they?”

“four … they’re in general locations. I told him to not be specific with any details so I won’t be found to be lying … but I looked at the map he was going over. He had the station, hospital and college circled. The last one I know is in the underground under the werewolves den” Rose said inwardly seething that her plan had failed. This was supposed to be her bargaining chip for an emergency, but it was crushed.

“when is he planning to detonate them?” Fuagku asked as Naruto slipped out of the room with Hiashi to spread the news.

Rose glanced at the clock “he mentioned that the werewolves are at their weakest the day after they return from their hunt and vampires were in the most danger during the day so he intends to detonate them mid day after they return. I heard from the cops talking that the werewolves returned so in three hours or so”

Fugaku got out of his seat “when I return we’ll be discussing your case” he said with a growl subconsciously vowing to make sure she’s sent to prison forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru twirled the remote in his hand with a smirk “it’s a little early, but no matter. The bitch had her chance to leave, but no. She had to stay and leach more money from the Uchiha pack. It seems fitting that she gets arrested right before this” the vampire muttered and pressed the button, but something seemed off… sure he was a safe distance away, but he should still have felt a quake or heard or see smoke. There was nothing though …

After a few minutes he scowled in anger as he realized there must be something wrong with the wiring. He pulled a bottle out of his pocket and drank it. The contents safely removed his scent and he raced towards the village of Konoha to fix the problem. He decided to start with the most dangerous one first, but as he snuck towards the back of the station he noticed there were very few people there. Perhaps it was luck that the bombs didn’t go off right away since he wouldn’t have killed as many demons as he could have, but just as he felt lucky he felt a splash of liquid fall on his head and looked up to see the pack of wolf demons jumping down from the second floor windows.

“get him!” Fugaku yelled and ran after Orochimaru too as he dialed a number on his phone “he’s at the station!” he yelled before hanging up to focus solely on the chase. It wouldn’t have mattered if he called. He could feel his mark react the second Orochimaru came into the village and again when he got too close to the station. Naruto already knew and was warning everyone each step of the way.

Orochimaru scowled as he raced through the trees trying to lose the demons “how are they following me?” he hissed furiously under his breath. He paled as he felt a drop of the liquid roll down his neck and came to the horrifying conclusion. They marked him with something that smells so they could find him! How the hell did they know he was covering his scent? He ignored that question in favor of bringing out his bottle to correct the problem, but when he dumped the bottle on his head he screamed in pain and collapsed on the ground.

“looks like the blisters are forming” a voice said and Orochimaru tried to open his swelling eyes to see.

“Hiruzen” Orochimaru hissed in pure rage as he saw the four vampires along with every demon and werewolf there including Nagato and the rest of the Akatsuki.

Hiruzen frowned “we found all your bombs two days ago”

Orochimaru snarled “impossible!” he yelled as the fiery pain spread through his skin all over his body leaving angry blisters in its wake.

Nagato snorted “your associate got the wrong idea and blabbed early. We had a complication that required us to hunt down the werewolves and bring them back before their usual hunt was complete. Rose heard about the werewolves ‘ return and mistook it as the right time. She tried to make a deal, but thanks to a knowledgeable source she was left without much choice. Either she tell us or die with us. The same source told us about your little potion and made us a counter”

“a counter you are having a very bad and potentially fatal reaction to” Hashirama said indifferently.

Orochimaru blacked out due to the pain as he regained consciousness he remained still and listened to the people next to the bed he was now laying on. His eyes were swollen shut, but he could still hear and smell the other fools in the room …

“it’s really bad and his skin is all raw and broken open so he will need some time. I gave him the potion to stop the progress of the rash so he won’t die, but he needs to heal” came an unfamiliar voice and Orochimaru realized that this person must be the skilled knowledgeable ‘source’ Nagato mentioned. Having someone like that under his thumb will be very helpful son he ignored his intense pain and grabbed the person the voice was coming from by the neck and growled.

“stand back or I’ll break his neck” Orochimaru smirked as he heard the other people, who smelled like the Akatsuki and the four other vampires, backed off a little ”you’re coming with me”

“I have a job here” Naruto said casually despite the vampire’ strong grip on his neck. With a simple flare of his own fire he burned the vampire’s hands forcing him to let go with a pained scream, but it didn’t end there.

That action was the last straw for everyone else in the room. Tobirama and Minato grabbed Orochimaru and together they threw him through the glass of the fourth floor window. Naruto sighed knowing Orochimaru was on thin ice and went too far. He glanced out of the broken window at the vampire who instantly burst into flames and died right there on the front lawn.

“if I knew you guys had a thing for defenestration I would’ve opened the window” Naruto said with a chuckle as he took Orochimaru’s spell etched ring from the side table where he left it after removing it to check for blisters.

Minato twitched at the sound of glass hitting the window frame and blushed violently “sorry”

Yahiko chuckled “I’ll go check on Konan”

“right, we’ll get rid of what’s left of Orochimaru” Nagato said indifferently and left with Sasori, Kisame and Kakuzu. As far as the Akatsuki members were concerned Orochimaru had it coming.

“I’ll go get some supplies to fix the window” Naruto said and gave an amused smile as the four vampires followed him sheepishly mostly like going to help.

After going down to the first floor he opened the door to the secret room where the hellhound keeps the copy of the family journal. He went to the back of the room that was filled with any ingredients he could need bottled up in jars on the shelves and opened a trapdoor. They went down the stairs …

“wow, you told us the three other buildings were similar to the main mansion so … I was thinking could we consider moving into one of them? It’s jut people can still smell our cu- … which way do we go?” a very embarrassed Minato asked as he noticed the three halls.

“the left one leads to the building with a lot of stored items for repairs. We should think about that. We can go through each one today if you want-” Naruto suddenly froze and sighed.

Hiruzen looked concerned “what’s wrong?”

Naruto smiled and shook his head “nothings wrong … tradition seems to have been thrown out the bloody window” he said before a large hellhound with a streak of embers across it’s right cheek appeared in front of them with fire and smoke …

 


	28. Protective Fire

**(** I’m thinking)

“I’m speaking”

**Pairing : Harem – seme Naruto x Minato / Hashirama / Hiruzen / Tobirama / Shino / Iruka / Itachi**

**Last Time:**

Naruto smiled and shook his head “nothings wrong … tradition seems to have been thrown out the bloody window” he said before a large hellhound with a streak of embers across it’s right cheek appeared in front of them with fire and smoke …

XXXXXXXXXX

“ummmm … Naruto?” Minato whispered and tugged at Naruto’s sleeve as he watched the large hellhound come closer.

Naruto however didn’t seem concerned at all as he smiled “wasn’t there supposed to be a traditional month long waiting period?” he asked a bit amused and it dawned on the vampires who the hellhound was. This was one of Naruto’s parents!

“my son told me he stopped breathing” the hellhound said simply as if that answered everything.

“and where’s mom?” Naruto asked revealing to his slightly nervous mates that the hound was in fact his father.

“she should be here in a week or so. She left the second I told her what happened and left me to arrange for someone to take our place for a while. I haven’t seen your aunt so I can only assume that she’s helping your mother navigate the ocean” the hound said clearly sounding exasperated. When those fiery eyes landed on the vampires the hellhound burst into flames revealing a tall man with black hair and a scar on his right cheek where the line of embers were in his hound form “you must be the four vampires who mated with my son. I’m Joseph Moore, Naruto’s father. It’s a pleasure to meet you” he said his accent matching his son’s.

Hiruzen blushed at the blunt introduction “I’m Hiruzen it’s nice to meet you too. This is Hashirama, Tobirama and-”

“Minato? Correct?” Joseph finished correctly guessing the last name surprising the blue eyed vampire “Naruto told me all of your names … though not everything it seems. Why was there a dead vampire outside being broken up and removed in your front yard?” Joseph asked his dark eyes looking over them as if scanning for injuries.

Naruto sighed “that’s a long story. We can tell you as we walk. I have a few supplies to get for a broken window”

“of course … I’m interested in this property and what you can do with it anyway” Joseph said and followed them down the left hallway.

As Naruto informed his father on what happened over the last few days since the making of the contract the vampires looked at the pair. It was clear that Naruto’s frame was from tall frame his father and even his hound form’s appearance, but other than that they looked nothing alike. They do recall a picture Naruto had of his parents. It was one of the few personal items Naruto brought with him to America and it showed his mother and father. Clearly Naruto’s human form resembled his mother more than his father seeing that his mother was blonde with blue eyes in the picture.

Save for pondering Naruto’s genetics they just watched in silence. A nervous silence … This was their lover’s father who wasn’t happy that Naruto nearly died. How were they supposed to talk to the man? Did he blame them for not fighting harder? Admittedly they did sometimes …

“bloody hell … I should’ve come sooner. That Orochimaru sounded like he was completely mad. Nothing more he can do now though so that’s a relief ” Joseph said as they went up the stairs of a three story house built in a similar style to the main mansion. Though despite being just as nice it seems the Uzumakis used it more as a storage room for replacement parts than a guest house or something else.

Tobirama scoffed “he didn’t suffer long enough” he muttered before clapping his hand over his mouth in a panic. Well isn’t that just lovely. Sounding so cruel in front of two healers will leave such a lovely impression on their future in-law. The vampire prayed this wouldn’t ruin anything.

Joseph merely chuckled though “River would’ve done much worse. It’s good to see you found some protective mates. I won’t worry about you or any future grandpups as much” he said showing the same bluntness his son always had making all the vampires blush “I brought the rest of your things too”

“the rest of? You didn’t bring everything or ship in the last year?”Hashirama asked curiously and realized that Naruto did indeed have very little in the way of personal things. Most of the things he had were for ingredients or potion making. Beyond that he had only one picture of his parents and clothes.

Naruto shrugged “no point in bringing everything if there wasn’t a guarantee I’d live” he said softly making the vampires pout as he grabbed the glass pane for the window

“it should never have come so close” Joseph said sternly and why shouldn’t he be a little mad at the experience his son had. After all Naruto is very skilled, but he nearly died despite how much he could help the people here. Nearly thrown away by these people …

“we know” Hiruzen said and a slightly awkward silence fell over them. A silence Naruto seemed immune to.

“the timing of everything turned out for the best. If it wasn’t such a close call there wouldn’t have been any urgency. Without that urgency no one would’ve gone to bring the werewolves back early and it’s only because of that Rose messed up and Orochimaru was stopped. I am lucky all things considered” Naruto said as he grabbed the trim he needed.

“you’re as forgiving as your mother” Joseph sighed with a fond smile before following the group back into the passage “what can I help with while I’m here?”

“this place needs a few tweaks before it can be turned into a hotel I could use some help deciding on what to change and Minato made a good point earlier. We probably shouldn’t live in the hotel itself so picking and moving into one of the other buildings is something we should do right away” Naruto said logically.

Joseph nodded with a proud smile “then I’ll stay and help for a little while”

“if you’re staying long you should meet the others in Konoha” Tobirama offered politely.

“I will gladly meet my son’s other mates, but I won’t meet anyone else” Joseph chuckled at the hurt looks the vampires gave him “I don’t hold any anger against you or this village. It’s just not right to make any sort of impression on this village so soon after the contract was made. The contract means he has approval of the authority figures, but there are a few small groups that are in the village who aren’t included right?”

Hiruzen frowned “yes there are. Several people are still getting their minds around the fact that the Harunos won’t be tending to them. We need to introduce Naruto to them before they start panicking”

“you see. There’s still some bonding to be made and I can’t be involved for that. Once Naruto solidifies his place here then River and I can get more involved, but not before” Joseph said kindly.

Tobirama’s eyes widened “so that’s why you teleported here in your hound form. You’re trying to avoid people”

“indeed, I have a rental parked down the street and I’ll grab it after nightfall” Joseph said as they ascended the steps that lead back into the secret room.

“it shouldn’t be long before everyone trusts him” Minato said confidently as he took Naruto’s free hand in his.

“I have no doubt … this place is impressive” Joseph said as he walked through the secret room and into the main part of the mansion “close off the kitchen so it isn’t right there, make a proper lobby and maybe an elevator. There really isn’t much to be done here”

Naruto nodded “no, but the elevators won’t be simple and I was thinking of closing off this area. This secret room and the greenhouse can be turned into a teashop. Shino said he could run the shop and the greenhouse in the attic can be moved to one of the other buildings though first will have to be that broken window”

“since I can smell two people upstairs I’ll make some tea and chat with your mates down here while you do that” Joseph said and easily found the kitchen with the vampires leading the way “so how many grandpups should I expect?” he chuckled as the vampires blushed “I’m kidding. It seems a bit too soon for that considering what still needs to be done”

Hiruzen nodded though looked a little disappointed too “Naruto should have his degree soon and if we make those tweaks to this mansion during that time everything should be up and running in a few years. Finding employees should be easy once Naruto ‘solidifies’ his place here as you put it. He even plans on using the secret bedrooms as advertising”

Joseph smiled as he set the kettle on the stovetop “I would to. If you have no problem using those secret rooms for guests then people are less likely to think you’d hide any other hidden rooms that you can invest in the same way. Besides secret bedrooms could be a big draw. Can you imagine the guests not wanting such a room?”

“you’re right. It will be an intriguing draw. There are some things that can be done pretty quickly. In fact we were going to look at the three other buildings to move in to when Itachi, Iruka and Shino arrive if you’d like to help us pick. We can get Shibi and Shino to move their hives to the building that we will move the attic plants to” Minato offered as he was handed a cup of tea.

“I would be delighted to help. I can grab Naruto’s things from my car while we’re waiting and we can move those to wherever you guys pick to live” Joseph said asz he poured himself a cup of tea “River and Lily will be excited to help too”

“River being Naruto’s mother right?” Hashirama asked curiously.

“yes” Joseph said cheerfully as he pulled a small picture out of his pocket to show them the cute blonde woman standing with him and a woman with blue eyes and a blue streak through her black hair “River was born near a river so that’s why she was given that name. Lily is her sister and the card shark who got the deed to this place … well technically her name is Water Lily, but never call her that” he warned with as fearful shiver. Clearly he called his sister in-law that once and learned a painful lesson.

Not long after that Naruto returned and was happy to see the casual conversation between his lovers and father and joined in too. Once Itachi, Iruka and Shino arrived and were introduced to Naruto’s father the changes began. Over the next couple days the plants in the attic were moved to the building of their choice, Naruto’s things were brought in to the building too, Shino started moving his hives with Shibi’s help and all of Naruto’s lovers started moving their own things in to be with him. Joseph and Naruto even started creating a wall to form the teashop, which will serve as a secret way to dispense basic medication to creatures.

Naruto smiled at the new wall “it hides the secret room with the book and ingredients behind a normal wall and the thick wooden doors leading to the greenhouse will make it so no one can get a clear view to identify the plants … though maybe these plants should be moved too and regular flowers be put in their place. I’ll talk to Shino about it. Plus this new wall also looks like it was always there” he said glad for those extra parts, but before he could talk to his father about the next task he smelled someone nearby “Kiba’s here for his treatment-” he twitched and smiled fondly “mom and aunty are here too”

“did they just enter your territory?” Joseph asked and his son nodded “alright. I’ll handle them while you treat your patient” he said as watched his son go into another room to clean up and get the potion he made to heal the damage in the werewolf’s nose. Kiba walked right passed the older hellhound never realizing the creature was there due to his lost sense of smell and Joseph took the chance to leave. He waited outside in the dimming evening light to wait for his wife and sister in-law. A few minutes later a car drove into the driveway.

A pretty small blonde woman poked her head out of the window “Joseph! Told you this was the right way Lily!” River yelled as she leapt out of the car and ran to her husband “where’s Naruto? Is he ok? Did he look alright? Did you meet his mates? Are they good to him?”

Joseph literally opened his mouth and his wife vanished in fire and smoke “she must’ve caught Naruto’s scent” he sighed.

“what’s wrong with that? She was worried” Lily said casually.

“yeah but he’s treating a patient now” Joseph said, but only got a careless shrug from Lily.

XXXXXXXXXX

River appeared right outside the room Naruto was in and was about to hug his son when Joseph appeared behind her. Of course she was going to yell at him for stopping her, but then she saw that he had his finger to his lips. She looked at the scene again and finally noticed Kiba leaning over a steaming bowl of a potion breathing in the steam. Naruto just glance at his parents and gestured for them to wait a second.

“I’ll be right back Kiba just breathe slowly” Naruto said and went out of the room where he hugged his mother “I missed you”

“I missed you so much. Are you ok? Any side effects from what happened? Do you need anything? Can I help? Where are your mates? Can I meet them?” she rambled as she not so subtly checked her son over for injuries.

Naruto chuckled “yes I’m fine. I did but they faded. Not right now. Yes you can help, but why don’t you meet everyone first. Father can take you to them and I’ll join you once I’m done” he said and kissed his mother on the forehead and waved to his aunt who was hanging out on the stairs before gong back to see Kiba.

As Joseph guided River and Lily downstairs she pouted “oh Joseph he’s growing up” she muttered sadly as they were lead into a cute but empty shop where she immediately decided she would help set it up and maybe paint some artwork for the walls.

”that he is and not only will he make this place his home he will have a thriving business in time” Joseph said confidently and he was right …

Before Naruto even finished his schooling he was completely accepted by everyone in the village.

In no time and with the villagers help he had the hotel up and running not long after that …

And no one ever knew that the beautiful mansion hotel was also a hospital for creatures …

XXXXXXXXXX

“YOU WHAT?” Gozu gaped as he looked at his older brother who was driving the van he, Zabuza and Haku were in.

“I made a reservation at the Konoha Palace and Tearoom what’s wrong with that?” Meizu exclaimed and actually seemed to shrink a little in fear at the feel of the eyes boring into his back.

Zabuza twitched in irritation “they aren’t very fond of us or did you forget that?”

“I know, but it has been 6 years and this could be a chance to make things a little better. The headmaster passed away recently and no matter how he felt about us it only seems right that we pay our condolences. Besides I got to reserve a secret room! It was a little ore expensive than a regular room, but we can see about these haunting rumors” Meizu said in his defense.

“you’re right about paying our respect, but be subtle when it comes to investigating” Zabuza stated firmly as he searched his phone for any information on the headmaster.

It seems Meizu was right for once. The headmaster, Hiruzen Sarutobi, passed away and his grandson, also named Hiruzen, returned to stay in the village, but something caught Zabuza’s eye. The only picture of the grandson, who looked a lot like the headmaster just younger, was in the dark with only a lantern showing the grandson pouring his grandfather’s ashes in the area where the glowing butterflies gather. That alone didn’t mean much, but after looking through the pictures of the headmaster he started to wonder. Every single picture of the headmaster there was a chunky ring on his finger, but the grandson had no ring and a dark picture. He recalled that vampires have rings to protect them from the sun and appear older so maybe there was something there. It was farfetched, but still worth checking.

Well the theory of Hiruzen being a vampire is a good one. It’s true after all, but two seconds after stepping in the lobby of the gorgeous hotel it was a theory Zabuza gave up on. After all vampires can’t be in the sun and yet there was Hiruzen working at the check in counter right in the path of the sun pouring in from the windows.

“Hiruzen Sarutobi right? We heard about your grandfather and we’re sorry” Meizu said politely to the clerk.

The clerk smiled “thank you … how did you know him?” Hiruzen asked with a very subtle smirk on his lips.

“he … didn’t like us” Gozu said with a subtle, but sharp kick to his brother’s shin for putting him through this “is a wedding going?” he asked as someone carrying lots of flowers walked by.

“yes, the ballroom upstairs is going to have a wedding and reception that are long over due. Love really comes after getting your sense slapped back into you” Hiruzen said jokingly.

“I agree with that” Zabuza said and Haku blushed.

Hiruzen smiled as a sign saying ‘Kiba & Shikamaru together forever’ letting the real joke flying over their heads. It was something about Shikamaru’s scent that started the affair which wouldn’t have happened without a sense of smell. That very sense he got back after treatment “are you guests or do you have a reservation?”

“oh, I made the reservation!” Meizu chirped still nursing the bruised shin.

After getting checked in they went to the elevators and went up to the third floor. The secret room was number 345. The number was found on the wall under a sconce. The room key was slid through the slot and the wall swung inwards revealing a very nice room.

Any equipment they had was set up to find to hunt for ghosts, but Zabuza had his doubts despite the story of the Uzumaki family all dying here. There was always something affecting those results and he didn’t trust these types of investigations. Besides it didn’t help that his instincts were always wrong about this village.

“I’m going to look around” Gozu said as he grabbed the room key.

“ok, but what do you want from room service?” Meizu asked with the phone already in his hand.

“we just got here!” Gozu exclaimed as he tried to fathom how his brother could always be hungry, but gave up and left the room to check out the hotel. The elevator showed that the pool and fitness center was in the attic. That was very interesting, but the skylights kept everything open. The ballroom was on the second floor and the Tearoom and restaurant was on the lobby floor.

Unlike his brother he wasn’t hungry, but he did want to see the Tearoom “this is nice” he said as he stepped through the door of the shop and looked through the shelve of teas, honeys and even candles “how much for this?”

Shino looked up from behind the counter after handing an old woman her ‘usual’ order with a smile “10$”

“I’ll take it” Gozu said and grabbed the container of green tea. He set it on the counter where he found a little rack of tea infused chocolate pearls “I’ll take a couple of those too”

“of course” Shino said and prepared a little bag for the items.

Gozu spotted the blonde British student from that time the headmaster yelled at them. If he recalled right the blonde owned he place “busy wedding huh?” he said as the Brit and two other people went in the greenhouse and pulled out even more flowers.

“aren’t all weddings?” Shino said pointedly getting an amused snort from Gozu “here you go. That’d be 12$”

After paying he went back to the room “everything set up?” he asked as he popped a chocolate in his mouth.

“almost- … hey what are you eating?” Meizu pouted.

“the Tearoom has tea infused chocolates so I got a couple to try” Gozu said as he plopped down on the couch.

“can I have one?” Meiu asked eagerly.

“did you order room service?” Goziu asked lazily already knowing the answer.

“yes” Meizu chirped.

“then no” Gozu said and tossed the other chocolate to Haku, which made Meizu gulp fearfully as Zabuza glared at him almost daring him to try and weasel the sweet treat away from the kind little hunter.

Meizu smiled nervously “well the food will be here soon so I can wait” he said urging Haku to eat the candy so Zabuza would stop glaring.

Several hours passed and it became dark meaning the investigation began. The sounds of footsteps were picked up by the machines so Gozu poked his head out into the hall to see if there was a living source to the noise. The first thing he saw was the cute guy from the Tearoom and Hiruzen pulling the Brit, who had a bsg, playfully into a bedroom.

“I think the only thing going bump in the night here is that British guy and his lovers” Gozu grumbled and shut the door.

“lovers? As in more than one?” Meizu squeaked with a blush.

“yep … wonder if he’s still doing the professor too” Gozu mumbled s he sat back down …

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiruzen rolled his eyes as he shut the bedroom door “I can’t believe they’re back. I thought I scared them pretty good last time”

“they came to pay their respects” Shino said seriously though it only lasted a minute before they broke down laughing. The supposed death was. just Hiruzen’s way to clear the slate so he could start working here.

Naruto chuckled and turned to the patient on the bed “how are you feeling Yahiko?”

“much better” Yahiko said as he flexed the wounded arm.

“papa getting better?” the five year old girl on Konan’s lap asked cutely.

“your papa is going to be fine” Naruto said as he checked the healing wound and put on a clean bandage “ok Shino, do you want to check the other patient on this floor or deal with the newlyweds’ order for a pregnancy dumpling?”

“the newlyweds!” Shino said as he left the room with a little takeout box.

“he seems a little frightened” Konan chuckled.

“Sasuke’s a bit … hormonal” Naruto sighed as he got his things and prepared to leave with Hiruzen. They went out the door at speeds that machines could not pick up and went into a room on the second floor “so how are you today?”

“I’M FAT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!” Sasuke yelled while pointing an accusing finger at Gaara who was wisely standing out of range and looking a little scared.

“you aren’t fat in the slightest. Now here is your medication and call me the second you feel any contractions” Naruto said calmly having already dealt with a few pregnant mates. One of which was standing with pretending he didn’t remember acting this way.

Sasuke drank the slightly milky and chocolaty potion “ok”

“good I’ll be right back. We’re going to check on the pups first then come back” Naruto said calmly more for Gaara’s nerves than Sasuke’s.

After leaving the room Hiruzen smiled “they’re cute together” he whispered as they met up with Shino. Naruto scooped up Shino and the three of them raced to the Tearoom, which was close at this time, and went through the hidden passage to find Minato, Hashirama, Itachi, Tobirama and a heavily pregnant Iruka, who was soaking lazily in a pool in the center of the room, waiting there with three kids.

Hashirama glanced away from the two year old in his arms ”how’d it go?” he asked, but quickly lost focus when the toddler squealed happily at seeing his daddy and burst into flames revealing a fluffy black puppy with little embers sparkling in its fur “so cute!”

“it went well. Hiruzen told me when the door opened and I sent a powder covered beetle into the room. The beetle should’ve gotten to the potion hidden under the beds and shook the powder into the potion to make the fumes that will mess with their equipment. The beetles I posted outside the door told me it remained shut even as I left so I think it worked” Shino said as Naruto went to pick up his puppy.

‘now now little one” Naruto chuckled as the fluffy puppy squirmed and yelped happily. His eyes turned a fiery red and the puppy suddenly changed back no less excited than before.

Tobirama couldn’t help but smile, but then tried to stay serious as he pointed two the black haired four year old boy standing with a four year old gray haired girl “I caught Mat cheating in a card game with Mary”

Naruto looked at the boy who seemed to realize he was in trouble “the last time Aunty Lily was here did she teach you how to play?” he asked and the boy nodded “that makes sense”

“Lily cheats?” Itachi blinked in shock.

“if she ever played fair she’d never win” Naruto said with a chuckle as he cuddled the toddler.

Minato’s jaw dropped “I haven’t been this stunned since the Hrunos tried to appeal their life sentence. As if that’d happen in this village”

“true … I should get back. Sasuke is going to give birth soon” Naruto said as he kissed the little toddler and handed him to Hashirama “and cheating is wrong … unless you’re saving a village” Naruto smiled before vanishing in fire and smoke to deliver a baby.

“you heard your father” Tobirama said to Mat half heartedly since Naruto’s comment didn’t help solidify the ‘cheating is wrong’ moral. Though it is lies and tricks from a kind hellhound that saved this village from itself and still protects them to this day if Meizu’s complaints about not finding anything the next morning were any indication …


End file.
